Team Holby
by JacNaylor2014
Summary: Most of the Holby City Hospital staff are required to go on a trek in the Scottish Highlands, as well as take part in team building activities. But with very basic camping sites and harsh weather, the team are in for a tough time. Also, romance will blossom for more than one couple as they embark on their adventure, but will it last? (jacnaylor1998- new account).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hi, this is my first fan fic on this account (it's me, jacnaylor1998!) and it would be great if you could check out my account profile :) And as for the story Jac's baby doesn't have a CDH and her and Jonny aren't together in this (well actually no one in this story is together. Yet.). She's 22 weeks pregnant and please pretend that carrying heavy bags won't hurt the baby :) Michael and Sacha are getting on in this and Zosia and Guy are being civil. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

**27th September 2013**  
It was a Friday evening and everyone wanted to go home after a long week at work, however Mr Guy Self had other ideas. He had called a meeting in his office at 5:15pm for Jac, Jonny, Elliot, Mo, Zosia, Mr T, Harry, Gemma, Arthur, Michael and Sacha. None of the staff attending had a clue what the meeting was about, but they could only assume that it would be bad news. The group of eleven were waiting in his office, all standing -including Jac who was tempted to sit on the sofa, but she didn't want to look unprofessional in front of her new boss- when finally, the new CEO arrived and promptly sat behind his desk.

"Right ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending tonight, I'm sure you're all waiting to get down the pub. Now, it's come to my attention since being here, that there's a lack of a team atmosphere, particularly between the wards which I think is an issue, when we should be working together to get patients in and out of here as smoothly as possible." Guy explained. "That is why-"  
"Please don't say we're all going on a people skills course." Jac moaned a little too loudly. She didn't intended for her boss to hear but she was unfortunate.  
"No, Miss Naylor. No one is going on a people skills course." He stated. "Although it can be arranged if you think you'd benefit from going on one." He suggested.  
"No, no, I'm fine thank you." Jac replied sarcastically as she put one hand on her rounded 22 week bump.

"Anyway," Guy said loudly and Jac rolled her eyes, "I've organised, a team building holiday for us all."  
"Ooh, somewhere nice?" Mo queried.  
"Scotland." He replied and Jac huffed whilst Jonny smiled smugly and folded his arms across his chest. Harry nudged Gemma with her elbow and she smiled at him. "It'll be a sort of Duke of Edinburgh style trek, only better, with a day or two in between for some team building activities so we can get to know each other better, and work together as a team. And there might be some prizes at the end."

"Sounds great." Jac muttered which Guy heard.  
"Anyone who _refuses_, to take part, will be working for a week on maternity as a nurse, and you'll be working along side Ms Rimini." He explained and Jac's jaw hit the floor. "Is there a problem Miss Naylor?" He asked smugly.

"Not at all." Jac lied through her teeth after she had composed herself. Mr T stood there shaking his head because everyone else seemed to think working on maternity was a chore, when he was called there on a daily basis to work.  
"Well then, there's a kit list for everyone and a letter explaining what's happening and I shall see you all in a fortnight, at 7am sharply." He concluded. He handed two piles of letters to Mo and Elliot before he sat down and began to get on with his work. The group remained silent as the letters were handed out, and then they swiftly left the office.

* * *

Mo and Mr T walked out together, chatting about what mischief they would get up to, as did Gemma and Harry as they headed back to his car because he was giving her a lift. Elliot, Michael and Sacha left and headed to the lift becuase their jobs meant that they had some catching up to do on paperwork. As soon as Zosia got her letter, she stormed out and headed home, followed by a bumbling Arthur Digby. Jac also had the same idea but Jonny wasn't letting her go that easily. Luckily, everyone else had either gone to the stairs or they had gone somewhere on that floor so Jonny just squeezed through the doors and joined Jac in the empty lift.

"Don't you think working on maternity would be better for you?" Jonny stated rather than suggested. There was a slight hint of anger in his voice because the woman that was pregnant with his child, was considering going on a long hike up in the highlands, far away from her home.  
"And spend a week with Jean Rimini, Mr T and a load of screaming women with snot nose kids? Yeah I'm sure that wouldn't cause me _any_ stress." Jac said sarcastically.  
"Look why don't you let me give you a lift? I can-"  
"Let me stop you there. I've already got a taxi waiting for me so no thanks." Jac sighed. After what seemed like forever, the lift doors opened and Jac walked straight out and exited the hospital leaving Jonny to shake his head at her. Jac really had no idea how tough the 'holiday' -as her boss had put it- would be on her already strained and fatigued body. Let alone the emotional impact too.

* * *

"'_One man tent_?'" Harry shrieked as he read the top item aloud from the kit list. He and Gemma had just gotten into his car as he was taking her home. "What fun can you have in a one man tent?" He moaned.  
"Well we can take a two man tent then. We can split the tent so I can take the poles and you can take the actual tent." Gemma smiled as she turned the heating on in the car. They were in late September but the icy cold winds made it feel like December already.  
"Deal." Harry smiled. "Oh by the way, I used to be a Boy Scout so I'm an expert when it comes to roasting marshmallows." Harry said smugly.  
"You were a scout?" Gemma smirked. "Actually, I can just imagine, you'd be brown nosing the leader for extra brownie points." She joked as she let her eyes skim over the letter that explained their itinerary.

* * *

Mo and Mr T had gotten a taxi together and they were sitting next to each other reading through the letter.  
"Pft, _8 hours _with Jac Naylor on a coach to Inverness? They're having a laugh right?" Mo joked.  
"Mm. And 6 nights of camping." Mr T grimaced. "I'm not exactly the outdoorsy type." He admitted.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep you entertained." Mo smirked as she playfully elbowed him.

* * *

Arthur Digby was just managing to keep up with Zosia as she was walking home as fast as she could. It was almost 5:30pm and it was pretty dark. She stormed through the autumn leaves and finally she reached their flat.  
"So, looking forward to the trek?" Arthur asked as they both took their shoes and coat off. When Zosia was younger, her, her dad and her mum used to go camping. She was sure that this 'holiday' was just a way for him to attempt to get closer to her, but she wasn't going to let him.  
"Listen, I'm not feeling too great so I'm just gonna go to bed." Zosia lied as she walked through to her bedroom.  
"Just gimme a call if you need anything, I'm happy to help." Arthur smiled before she shut the door and plonked herself on her double bed. It was just five months since her mother died, and since then her father had been off the rails. Well, to be honest, he had been off the rails for several months longer than that because he had let himself go, whilst Zosia tried to keep it together, as her mother, and his wife, battled a life threatening disease -pancreatic cancer. The one thing that Zosia told herself over and over again, to stop herself from crying, was that her mum was now at peace... She wasn't suffering anymore.

* * *

Much like Elliot Hope, Michael and Sacha were sitting in the office, each getting on with their own work in silence. After almost twenty solid minutes of working, they both decided to take a break.  
"I reckon this is going to be rather fun." Sacha smiled as he gestured the kit list.  
"Yeah, I'm up for a bit of camping. It's Jac that I'm worried about." Michael admitted. "If she doesn't buck her ideas together soon and just admit that she wants to be with Jonny, I'm gonna bang both of their heads together very hard." He threatened.  
"We need to keep an eye on her on this trek." Sacha stated.  
"Yep, I agree with that." Michael replied.  
"How about we try to get Jac and Jonny set up before the trek?" Sacha smirked.  
"Y'know you've got that crazy look in your eye which usually gives me something to worry about." Michael joked seriously.  
"Im serious lets get them together. And Harry and Gemma too. Oh and Mo and Mr T."  
"What are we? The romance police? Because if you haven't noticed, we're both divorced, we're not exactly in the position to give relationship advice are we?" Michael stated.  
"Are you in?" Sacha asked happily as he put his hand out. Michael eyes Sacha's hand before he looked up at the smiling man.  
"Nah." Michael smirked. "If they're meant to be together, it'll happen in their own time." Michael stated. Sacha decided that that made sense, before he sat back down at his desk and got on with his work again.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)  
I'll probably only update once today (maybe twice if I find the time), but most days, I'll update two chapters if they're only short ones :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_To all, _

_On Sunday 13th October, we will be meeting in the hospital car park at 7am and we'll be ready to leave in a coach at 7:15am. We will be hiking in Inverness, Scotland, and the coach journey -depending on traffic- will take around 8 hours. We will be staying in a cabin overnight, before setting off on a 7 day, 6 night trek covering around 100 miles in total. We will stay in the hotel for a final night, before returning to Holby on the 21st October at approximately 6pm. You will need to bring your own equipment and the kit list states everything you will need. On arrival in Inverness, you will need to purchase your food for the week._

_Most of the camping sites we are staying at do not have toilet or shower facilities. One of the team building activities is water polo, hence you will all need swimming attire. The team building activities will **not** be optional._

_Please see the itinerary below:  
13/10 - 7am Meet in hospital Car park.  
- 7:15am Leave for Inverness  
- Approx 4pm Arrive at cabin including stops. Spend the evening in the hotel and go to local supermarket for supplies.  
14/10 - Walking 8am-4pm  
15/10 - Walking 8am-4pm  
16/10 - Team building activities 9am-Midday  
- Pool activities 2pm-5pm  
17/10 - Walking 8am-4pm  
18/10 - Team building activities 9am-11am  
19/10 - Walking 8am-4pm  
20/10 - Walking 8am-4pm  
- Stay overnight in cabin.  
21/10 - Leave cabin at 8am. Arrive in Holby at approx 5:30pm._

_If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to come and see me or email me at gself .uk. I look forward to seeing you on 13th October.  
Guy Self_

* * *

Jac was sitting at the nurses station checking a patient's history on the computer when Jonny came up and sat next to her.  
"Have you got anything to cook on yet?" Jonny queried.  
"What?" Jac asked. What the hell was he going on about?  
"For the trek. Have you got anything to cook on? Like a mini gas stove or..." Jonny queried.  
"No." Jac replied like it was a stupid question.  
"Want to share with me? I've got a Trangia. It's like a little-"  
"I'm due in theatre." Jac sighed as she got up and left the ward. Jonny watched her head off, she had a small waddle developing much to her annoyance. But it took way too much effort to try and walk normally so she just gave in and accepted her waddle as part of the terrible thing called pregnancy.

Jonny sighed as he saw the mother of his child disappear from his sight. He couldn't help but notice this part of him, that missed her and that wanted to comfort her because he knew she was suffering. She must've been exhausted, anyone could see it in her eyes. But of course she'd never admit it. He was determined to make her his partner. And his perfect opportunity, was coming up becuase he would be spending a 9 days with her when they went on the trek which was due to take place in just over a weeks time.

* * *

Gemma and Harry were standing in a massive camping shop buying their supplies for the trek that they were set to take off next weekend.  
"Have you got a sleeping bag at home?" Harry asked.  
"No, I still need to get one." Gemma stated as she put a LED torch into the basket that she had.  
"Good, that means we can get one of these." Harry smiled as he took a double sleeping bag out from behind his back and fluttered his eyelids at Gemma.  
"In your dreams." Gemma smirked.  
"That, can be arranged." Harry stated as he put the rolled up double sleeping bag in Gemma's basket.  
"I mean it." Gemma said sternly. "We can share a tent but I having my own sleeping bag." She said as she chucked the double sleeping bag at Harry which he only just managed to catch.

"We'll see." Harry smirked before he put it back on the shelf and chased after Gemma as she headed towards the tents.

* * *

Mo and Mr T had just entered the local pub after Mo had asked him to come for a drink with her after their shifts, just as '_friends_', as she had put it.  
"Let me guess... Gin and tonic?" Mr T queried as he stood at the bar.  
"Mmhmm." Mo smiled. Mr T paid for his beer and Mo's drink before the two sat down at a small table.  
"So, y'know this trek thing... And there's the swimming team building thing." Mo began.  
"Yes." Mr T smiled as he took a sip of his beer.  
"Jac, was asking me... If you'd be able to tell Guy that she isn't fit to take part in it. So I was hoping that you'd have a word with him..." Mo said suggestively.  
"Why isn't she fit to take part?" Mr T asked worriedly.  
"Oh she's fine, she just can't be bothered to do it." Mo laughed.  
"Well then I can't really get her out of it can I?" Mr T replied humorously.  
"Yeah but you know what she's like. If she gets forced to do it, she's only gonna moan through the whole thing." Mo said as she placed her hand on top of Mr T's. "Pwease? For me?" She pouted.

"I'll have a word with him but I'm not promising anything." Mr T replied as he took another sip of his beer. "You know, I thought you said we were having a drink as 'friends'." Mr T stated as he nodded to Mo's hand which was resting on his on the table.  
"Well... I can change my mind can't I?" Mo asked.  
"Erm yeah I-I suppose so." Mr T stuttered.  
"Listen, why don't we go back to mine after we've finished our drinks? I've got a bottle of red and we can relax." Mo suggested. "We have a Scottish nurse who won't stop peering over at us so I'd rather go somewhere else." She whispered as she nodded over to Jonny who was having a pint with Sacha, Elliot and Michael.  
"Um, yeah sure." Mr T smiled. The couple talked for a while, and as soon as they'd finished their drinks, they headed back to Mo's flat.

* * *

Zosia had just arrived outside Mr Self's office door. After a small argument in the cafe downstairs, she had agreed to come and chat with him so that it didn't escalate any further.  
"Ah Zosia, please take a seat." Guy smiled. Zosia merely walked up to his desk and stood in front of him.  
"I won't be here long. What did you want?" Zosia asked bluntly.  
"Well about this trek, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place and get some of our equipment." He smiled. He still had the equipment from when he, his wife and his daughter used to go camping every other weekend and he assumed that she would need some of the things for the trek.  
"I've got everything I need thank you." Zosia replied. She was about to leave but Guy stopped her.  
"Zosia, why don't we share a Trangia eh? You know there's no point taking one each, it'll be a waste of weight." Guy explained. When his wife was alive, they used to go trekking, hiking and camping all of the time. They used to enjoy it because it was the one time that they could spend time together but they hadn't gone on a trek for more than 6 months.  
"Only if you carry it." She stated.  
"Same old Zorsia." He smiled. Zorsia smiled a little before she left the office and headed home after a long day at work.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday 13th October, 7:10am**

"Right, who are we waiting for?" Guy queried as he shouted down the coach. Despite only 12 of them going, he had booked a coach which had 30 seats because they were going on 8 hour (minimum) journey and he wanted people to have room to stretch out or lie across the seats if they wanted a nap.

"Er Jonny Mac, Naylor and... Oh Gemma and Harry." Mo replied as she looked around the coach. Guy was sitting at the front and Zorsia was sitting at the front, but on the other side of the aisle. They both knew why she had to sit at the front; she got slightly travel sick. Michael, Sacha, Mo, Mr T and Elliot were all sitting in the back few rows with plenty of room when finally, Jac arrived. She parked in a space right next to the coach and when she went to get her bag out of the boot, guy rushed to her assistance.  
"I'll take that for you." He said as he took the tall hiking bag. Jac huffed as she watch him pick it up and put it in the storage underneath the coach. She picked up her small rucksack which she had filled with snacks, drinks, her iPod and a magazine for the coach, locked her car and then sat on the third row of the coach in a window seat so that she was far away from the noisy lot at the back, but she wasn't near her boss or her F1 either. She was wearing black leggings, a shirt, jumper and a black north face waterproof coat with blue and grey hiking boots.

Within seconds following Jac, Gemma and Harry arrived, chucked their bags in the compartment and sat in the middle of the coach, next to each other.

* * *

It was 7:15am exactly when Jonny arrived so he technically wasn't late to leave. He dumped his bag and then sat next to Jac.  
"Jonny." Jac said sternly as she glared at him. She was about to tell him to piss off when the driver announced 'seat belts on' and pulled away.  
"Shame." He sighed. "I can't move now, that would be illegal if I didn't have me seatbelt on." Jonny smirked. "That looks a bit too tight for you." Jonny said as he noticed Jac's seatbelt which was digging into her skin just under her bump. He was about to loosen it for her when Jac demonstrated that it was already at it's longest and then huffed. She did not want to spend the next 8 hours next to him. Especially when she had planned to have a secret nap on the coach, but that wouldn't be able to happen now.

Jonny decided that she wasn't in the best of moods- well she never was but she was always moodier in the mornings at work, let alone the fact that it wasn't even 7:30am yet- so he settled down in his seat and began silently playing on his phone for entertainment.

* * *

"Right, let's write a list." Harry said as he took the kit list out of his bag and turned it over. He also took a pen out.  
"For what?" Gemma queried.  
"The food. We're gonna need to get loads of food for the week." Harry stated. When they went sharing, they had agreed to share a Trangia to cook the food. Gemma was carrying the Trangia and the tent poles whilst Harry was carrying the two man tent.  
"Don't you dare get beans." Gemma ordered.  
"I know, I know. You don't like them." Harry stated.  
"No. No alcohol." Gemma said as she took the pen off of Harry and crossed out '_vodka_' and '_beer_'.  
"Why not?!" Harry shrieked.  
"Because we have to carry everything." Gemma stated.  
"Alright then, we can just get a few beers for tonight in the cabin. Yeah?" He asked.  
"Whatever." Gemma sighed and Harry rewrote '_beer_' on the list. "Oh, can you write painkillers on there. I forgot to bring some." Gemma asked.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked concernedly as he wrote 'painkillers' on the list.  
"Nothing. It's just incase I get a head ache or whatever." Gemma replied. "Or for when you're hungover and you're begging me for help." Gemma smirked.

* * *

At the front, Guy stood up and placed his hands on the chairs either side of him so he was balanced.  
"Right before anyone goes to sleep," Guy began, "there's just a few things we need to run through. First of all, as far as tonight what's going to happen is we'll arrive and there's a supermarket about ten minutes around the corner so you can go whenever you want but we've got the evening to relax in the our rooms. By the way, you'll need to sort yourselves out in groups of four. And I believe all the beds are doubles." He explained which made pretty much everyone except Mo, Mr T, Harry and Gemma feel awkward. "We've got a kitchen between the lot of us so you'll need to get things for dinner tonight and breakfast for tomorrow morning and we'll be leaving at 8am tomorrow sharpish. Also, you're all going to need around 3000-3200 calories on the days that we are hiking. Ms Naylor, you'll be needing around 3400 calories." He added much to Jac's both delight and annoyance at the same time. She didn't need her required caloric intake to be broadcasted, but at the same time, she was glad that she would be able to eat loads- but eating loads in the presence of her colleagues wasn't something she felt comfortable with... "Are there any questions?" He queried.

"Are we allowed alcohol?!" Harry joked.  
"Ah, I thought that one would come up." He smirked. "Yes, you are allowed alcohol, but remember that you have to pay for it, you have to carry it, and if you have a hangover the next day, we're not slowing down for you." He replied, though it was mainly aimed at Harry. "Any thing else?"  
"Is the swimming pool inside?" Michael shouted from the back of the coach.  
"Er no. Out in the open." He replied and everyone moaned. "Anything else? Nope. Okay well enjoy the next 8 hours." He joked. "And and we'll be stopping for a pit stop in around 3 hours." He announced before he sat down in his seat, just across the aisle from Zosia. "Are you okay?" He whispered as he leant across the seat besides him.

"I'm fine." Zosia snapped as she looked out of the window. She was about to endure an 8 hour long journey so she was almost certain to feel sick at some point. She could only hope that it would be nausea without any vomiting.

* * *

Jonny had just heard Guy announce that they were stopping in 3 hours when he noticed that Jac looked uneasy.  
"Are you gonna last 3 hours?" He queried.  
"What?" Jac snapped nervously as she put on some of her lip balm.

"Well is your bladder gonna last 3 hours?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She stated angrily before she fidgeted some more and then looked out of the window. She didn't like sitting next to Jonny. She'd much rather have the extra space, let alone the fact that she felt pressured to show no discomfort or signs of exhaustion because she knew Jonny would only comment on it saying she should 'take it easy'. "Can't you go and sit somewhere else?" Jac moaned.  
"Why?" Jonny laughed.  
"Because there's more than a dozen extra seats and you decided to sit next to me." She stated. "Go and sit next to your best friend if she isn't too busy snogging my obstetrician." She ordered.  
"Unfortunately, she _is_ too busy snogging your obstetrician. Well not at this moment in time but they are going out." Jonny stated.  
"Ugh, that is a thousand kinds of wrong." She stated and then she realised that Mo had said the same thing to her mere weeks ago so she couldn't help but smile.  
"Look, why don't we give it a second chance? Me and you I mean." Jonny queried hopefully.  
"Why?" Jac asked like he was being stupid. Though she wanted more than anything to say yes and give him a passionate kiss.  
"Because I love you. And I just want to be with you." He stated honestly. "It's been killing me ever since we split because every time in see you, I just want to... Look I don't know okay, but I miss you okay, I honestly miss you. Every morning I wake up, and I turn over to give you a cuddle, but you're not there and I miss you Jac." Jonny explained quietly. He knew Jac wouldn't appreciate the others hearing their conversation and luckily, they were fairly far away from others on the coach. "Well?" He queried as Jac wasn't replying.

"I suppose we'd better write a list." Jac stated.  
"What for?" Jonny asked confusedly.  
"Well me and you are sharing your Trangia right? And if we're shopping tonight, I'd rather have an idea of what we need to get rather than winging it." Jac stated. Jonny sighed as he knew Jac was merely changing the subject, however, he did understand that she was willing to spend some time with him -they would be cooking together everyday- and that, in his eyes, was progress.  
"Alright then. Tell you what, you make a list of everything me and you are gonna eat for the next week and then you can have what you want. You know me, I'm not fussy. Just don't get anything-"  
"Hot, spicy or anything with peas. I know." Jac smiled. She would mention that she couldn't have anything spicy anyway because they would cause her heartburn to play up, but she decided against telling him- they weren't that close. Yet. She took out her iPhone and created a list on the notes app.

"So... You looking forward to swimming?" Jonny asked to make conversation as Jac wrote the list- which included a lot of her favourite foods and cravings.  
"I'm not swimming." Jac stated.  
"I'm pretty sure Mr Self will have something to say about that." Jonny stated.  
"I've already asked him; I don't have to do it." Jac stated and she didn't even take her eyes off of her phone screen.  
"Why not? It's not as if you can use your period as an excuse is it?" Jonny joked.  
"I blackmailed Mr T into telling Mr Self that being in a pool isn't safe for me because _'I have very sensitive skin and it could cause a reaction if the pool uses chlorine and that could affect the baby_'." Jac explained smugly.  
"What?" Jonny laughed. "You're not allergic to chlorine, we went to a spa for a day and we spent hours in the pool and jacuzzi." Jonny stated.  
"I know, I just can't be arsed to do team building activities in a pool with this lot." Jac stated.  
"And how did you blackmail Mr T?" Jonny smirked.  
"By telling him that if he didn't get me out of swimming, I'd tell everyone in the hospital about him and Mo having sex in the oncall room." Jac smirked evilly.  
"Did they?" Jonny queried.  
"Well I was just making it up but judging by his reaction, I think they must have done it." Jac concluded.  
"Nice." Jonny replied sarcastically as he then looked down at Jac's list as she was constantly adding things. "I would've thought you'd have that mushroom couscous on there that you like." Jonny stated. "You used to have it like everyday at work." Jonny stated,  
"Ugh, don't even go there." Jac cringed. "And I haven't eaten that for months." She added.  
"Why? Do you not like mushrooms anymore?" Jonny queried.  
"I do, but they- well let's just say that pregnancy has given me a more... _sensitive_, digestive system." Jac explained awkwardly.  
"So it gives you an upset stomach?" Jonny asked and Jac nodded. "Anything else I should be aware of?" Jonny queried.  
"What do you mean?" Jac asked.  
"Well is there anything that I should know about your pregnancy? Any heartburn, headaches? Constipation? Piles?"  
"Trust me, I really wouldn't go there." Jac grimaced.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Jonny queried.  
"Well put it this way, you can tick off every single symptom that you just said." Jac stated.  
"You should've told me." Jonny sighed as he resisted the urge to put his arm around her.  
"Mm, you've said that before." Jac admitted quietly as she remember their little chat on the day of her 12 week scan behind the hospital by the outdoor stairs.  
"That reminds me, how is your endometriosis?" Jonny whispered.  
"I haven't had a problem with it for 24 weeks." Jac smiled as she put her hand that wasn't holding her phone, on her bump. They sat there in silence for a few minutes whilst Jonny built up the courage to ask Jac something, again.  
"You didn't answer my question earlier." He stated. "Is there a second chance for us?" He queried.  
"We'll see." Jac said as she successfully resisted smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

* * *

"You know you said you'd get Jac out of swimming?" Mo said suggestively as she smiled at Mr T.  
"Yes." Mr T sighed; he knew where this was going.  
"can you get me out of it too?" Mo asked and Mr T let out a sigh.  
"And what excuse am I supposed to use for you? because I can't say you're allergic to chlorine too." Mr T stated.  
"I dunno. Just say I have really heavy periods so I'll turn the pool red or something else to do with gynaecology." Mo ordered. She hadn't brought her swimming stuff because she knew that she would find a way out of it.  
"And you're not embarrassed at all if I say that to your boss?" Mr T smirked.  
"Nope. Thank you." Mo smiled cheekily as she knew she had talked him round.  
"Why don't you want to do it?" He asked. "Do you want to spend some quality time with Jac?" He joked quietly so that the ice queen didn't hear him.

"Nah, I just... Doing team building activities in a swimming cozzie with my colleagues for 3 hours doesn't appeal to me." Mo admitted. Mr T knew from their intimate moments that she wasn't very confident with her body. She was comfortable with him because he made her feel beautiful but she obviously didn't feel that way with people around her who were skinny like Zosia, Gemma or Harry.  
"I'll come up something, don't worry." Mr T whispered as he wrapped his arm around Mo's waist.  
"Thanks." Mo smiled as she rested her head against his arm. Mo had been up quite early that morning because she had been working the night before and she needed to pack her bag before she leftso she was already quite tired. She decided that she had nothing better to do so she soon fell asleep with Mr T's arm around her.

* * *

**8:30am**  
After more than an hour on the road, Guy looked to the other side of the coach and saw that Zosia was paler than usual. He had seen in the corner of his eye that she had become increasingly fidgety and uncomfortable. He knew she would get travel sick so he got a motion sickness band out of his coat pocket and passed it over to Zosia before he sat back in his seat. She looked confusedly at her dad as she put it on her wrist.  
"How did you get this? I tried getting one but you can't get them here." Zosia asked curiously. It was a band that her mother used to get her from Poland that a lady in their village made. She had tried other methods to prevent travel sickness but they never seemed to work as well as the band her father had just given her.  
"There were a few left over that I found when I was sorting out the loft before I moved to Holby. Actually, there were a few of your things I've got at mine, I'll sort them out for you." He stated. "Oh and, don't worry. I've got another one of those for the way home in my bag." He smiled as he nodded to the band. The bands only worked once so she was relieved to hear that she wouldn't be nauseous for 8 hours there and the 8 hour journey back too.  
"Thanks." She smiled as she fiddled about with the band. She sighed before she put her earphones in and listened to her iPod. It was going to be a long 9 days...

**Thanks for reading, I _might_ update again tonight, if I get enough reviews ;) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday, 10:20am**

They had finally stopped for a break after travelling for 3 hours and there wasn't anyone more relieved than the 24 week pregnant Jac.  
"Right, I'm gonna stretch my legs." Jonny announced as he took his seat belt off. "You coming?" He queried as he looked at Jac who was waiting to get up.  
"I need the toilet thanks." Jac said sarcastically as she picked up her small rucksack and began waddling down the coach aisle with the others coming behind them.  
"I can look after your bag for you." Jonny suggested.  
"No thanks." Jac sighed as she carefully went down the steps to get off of the coach.  
"You sure? I don't mind." Jonny smiled but he stopped because Jac glared at him before she stormed off and Mo gave Jonny a little kick. "Ay! What was that for?" Jonny moaned as he rubbed the back of his leg.  
"She's obviously got pads in there or whatever that she needs to change you moron." Mo stated quietly and Mr T laughed as he joined them. The three were walking slowly towards the services building compared to Jac who was waddling at a faster pace to empty her bladder. Jonny wasn't going to go to the toilet, but he thought it might as well.  
"What pads? She can't be on the blob." Jonny stated.  
"Well she's either got a leaky bladder or it's becuase of discharge." Mo stated; she had been there before.  
"Nice." Jonny said sarcastically.

"It's because she's got a weak bladder." Mr T stated as the trio entered the building which was thankfully warmer than the chilly air outside. "She leaked a little by accident at her 20 week scan when I pushed the probe down on her lower abdomen so I could get a clearer picture." He explained. Jonny's lips made an 'o' shape before he went off to the toilet, followed by Mr T. Mo entered the ladies toilet where Gemma was standing at the sinks taking her make up off with wet paper towels.  
"What happened to you?" Mo asked as she tried not to laugh.  
"There was a kid in the entrance who had just gotten a new water gun." Gemma stated angrily as she wiped the final bit of makeup off and then chucked the soggy paper towels in the bin. "I don't suppose you've got any make up on you have you?" She queried Mo as Mo had just entered a cubicle and locked it.

"No sorry. Ask Jac, she's probably got some." Mo stated. She knew that Jac wasn't overly fussed on makeup but she usually used a bit of eye make up along with a thin layer of foundation.  
"Where is she?" Gemma queried. As she did, a toilet flushed and Jac came out of a cubicle, placed her bag on the side and washed her hands. "Never mind." Gemma shouted to Mo. "Ms Naylor, have you got any foundation I could borrow please? Or a concealer?" She asked awkwardly. She didn't want Harry to see her bare face despite the fact that Harry wasn't that shallow.

Jac dried her hands before she unzipped her rucksack and took out a small black zip up toiletries bag.  
"Knock yourself out." Jac joked half heartedly as she handed the bag to Gemma. Gemma placed the bag and opened it to find lots of small travel sized make up tubes and containers. "I'll be on the coach, just give it to me when you get back." Jac ordered before she left the bathroom; she couldn't be bothered to stand for any longer than she had to.

Jac walked out of the ladies toilets to find that Jonny was waiting for her.  
"Sorry, I was a bit insensitive about looking after your bag for you." Jonny said softly as the pair walked back to the coach. "How bad is it? Your bladder?" He asked quietly. Jac shot a glare at Jonny before she looked around her to check that no one had heard him.  
"How the hell do you know?" Jac snapped.  
"A little birdie told me." Jonny smirked.  
"I'm gonna kill Thompson." She muttered. "Don't you dare tell anyone else." Jac ordered before she attempted to storm off towards the coach but she actually got no faster than her previous pace because of her heavy 24 week bump which Jonny found amusing.

* * *

Gemma walked out of the toilets to find that Harry was waiting for her.  
"What's that?" He queried as he nodded to the black zip bag sticking out of Gemma's pocket. He was sure she didn't have it when she went in.  
"Oh um, Ms Naylor's make up. I borrowed some because of that little brat." Gemma snarled as she glared at the little kid with the water gun on their way out. Harry smirked and put his arm around her shoulders. "Harry." Gemma said sternly.  
"Right can we settle this, are we going out or not? Because we seem to be together one minute but then the next you won't let me touch you." Harry stated.  
"I... Well I... I don't know." Gemma concluded eventually.  
"Alright then, let's make this simpler. Gemma, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked as he took Gemma's hand in his. They had both stopped just inside the doors of the service station so that they weren't out in the cold.

Gemma just smiled and pulled Harry into a hug.  
"Yes." She replied quietly. Whilst the pair were hugging, Michael and Sacha had just come out of the toilets and as they walked past, Sacha wolf whistled. "Sacha!" Gemma shrieked.  
"Well I believe a congratulations is in order." Michael announced and Sacha couldn't hide his massive grin. Nor could Gemma or Harry as they pulled apart. "C'mon you nosey git, I don't think they need an audience." Michael smirked as he pulled Sacha with him back to the coach.

* * *

"You're addicted to that thing." Jonny stated as Jac put coca cola lip balm on. Again. She had gotten a small one as a free sample when she was shopping for maternity clothes for the trek just over a week ago, and since then she had fallen in love with it. Little did Jonny know, in Jac's hiking bag, she had a whole set of them. She had coke, vanilla coke, cherry coke, orange fanta, lemon fanta, strawberry fanta, grape fanta and sprite.

Each was a flavoured stick of lip balm and although she didn't go through one stick per day, she had all of the different flavours because she liked to change them every few hours and she didn't want to be craving one of them in the middle of nowhere because that would either lead to an extremely angry punch up with an inanimate object such as a tree (or an animate object such as Jonny's balls) or it would lead to an emotional break down and she'd probably have a little sob to herself.

"No I'm not, I just get dry lips." Jac lied as she put it back in her coat pocket.

* * *

Mo slipped back onto the coach whilst Mr T stood with Guy by the side of the coach after he had asked to have a word with the new CEO.  
"So what's this about?" Guy queried.  
"Well um, Mo Effanga, has a gynaecology issue that means that she can't do the swimming activity." Mr T lied as he tried to think up of something that didn't seem too bad, but he couldn't think of anything.  
"Right is this issue just that she's on her period?" Guy asked bluntly.  
"No, no." Mr T replied.  
"Well what's the issue then?" Guy asked.  
"Vaginal thrush." Mr T blurted out. "Yeah she's got it really bad and she only started the treatment for it yesterday. If she went swimming, I think it would only aggravate her condition so I'd rather that she avoided swimming on this occasion." Mr T explained casually. In his head he was rather pleased about the lie he had concocted but he knew that if he told Mo, she wouldn't be happy.  
"Right." Guy said awkwardly. "Well if that's what you think, she doesn't have to do it. And I suppose it would even the team number up." He concluded. "But she'll have to stay at camp with Ms Naylor." He added.  
"Okay, thank you." Mr T smiled as he got onto the coach and then grinned like a Cheshire Cat as he walked away from his boss.

He got to the back of the coach again and sat next to Mo.  
"Well?" Mo queried hopefully.  
"You don't have to swim." He smiled and mo squealed.  
"Thank you." She smiled as she hugged him. "What did you use as an excuse?" Mo queried.  
"I just said you're on and you have heavy periods." Mr T lied again. He felt bad about lying but it was for the best.  
"Thank you." Mo smiled as she kissed Mr T on the cheek. He could only hope that Mo didn't find out what he had actually said to her boss...

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be when they arrive in Scotland :) Please review x**


	5. Chapter 5

**4pm**

After 8 hours of being on a coach with only two pit stops, everyone was fairly groggy and tired but they were nearly at the cabin and they were well across the border; they were definitely in Jonny's homeland: Scotland. Almost all of the curtains in the coach had been pulled closed earlier to block out the light so some of them could have a nap.

Guy looked across as Zosia who was sitting there on her phone. She never could fall asleep on a moving vehicle, not unless she was extremely tired so she was just playing 'Dumb ways to die' on her phone.

"Zosia." Guy whispered as he leant across the seat next to him so he didn't have to speak as loud. He was aware that others on the coach were asleep. She looked up at him so he knew he had her attention. "How're you feeling? Are you alright?" He queried. She smiled at his concern; maybe she could forgive him...

She was angry at him for letting himself go when her mother got ill and he got even lower when she actually died. Before Zosia's mother was terminally ill with pancreatic cancer, the family of three got on really well. But her dad had tried to take his emotional pain and anger out by drinking himself under the table, and them blaming the alcohol when he took it out on innocent other people in the bar or pub. But she was sure he was okay now- well she hadn't seen him drink at all and she was sure that he never went to staff parties down in the local pubs after their shifts, not that she went anyway.

"Fine thanks." She replied eventually. She then lean across the seat next to her so that they weren't too far apart before she asked him a question that she longed to know the answer to. "When was the last time you had a drink?" She whispered.  
"78 days." He replied quickly- he was counting which mean that he was definitely trying to stay off of the booze. "And I don't have any intention to drink ever again. Not even a sip." He replied honestly and seriously. "What do you say Zoshy? Can we start again?" He queried hopefully.

"Only..." She began, "if you never call me Zoshy again." She finished and Guy nodded. "It reminds me too much of mum... It's too soon." She stated. Guy knew that Zoshy was his wife's pet name for her daughter every since she was little.  
"Agreed." He smiled. "Want to be in a room with me tonight? I barely know this lot." He queried. "Oh and you can have the double bed; I'll have the sofa or whatever." He added because he knew that where they were staying had three rooms. Each of which had two double beds in it.  
"Sure." She smiled to herself before her dad sat back in his seat properly so she returned to her phone.

* * *

Jac was enjoying a nice, 3 hour long sleep when she finally began to stir. She blinked a few times before she realised what position she was in. Jonny had her arm around her waist, Jac was resting her head at the side of Jonny's chest and whilst she had her arms wrapped around his waist, he had his spare arm wrapped around her bump. Jonny looked down after feeling movement.

"Have a nice nap?" Jonny asked softly. Jac immediately pulled away from Jonny so he quickly took his hands off of her. Technically they weren't together so she didn't feel that their previous positioned as appropriate. "Before you moan at me, you snuggled up to me first in your sleep." Jonny stated and Jac couldn't believe it. She must've done it as an instinct whilst she was dozing; she had wanted to snuggle up to Jonny for months but she wasn't able to. Now that she _was_ able to, she guessed that she had done it self consciously.  
"Right... Sorry." Jac said awkwardly as she stretched before she got out her coke lip balm and put some on.  
"Don't be sorry, I was comfortable too." Jonny smiled. Jac pulled back to curtain so that she didn't have to look Jonny in the eye. It was already beginning to get dark, but the thick fog was very prominent. "Oh, we're in Scotland by the way." He smiled. "And we should be nearly there." He added though he couldn't actually see anything through the fog, he was just guessing because they hadn't gotten stuck in any traffic and they had been travelling for just over 8 hours. He didn't sleep the entire journey because he was too excited about returning to Scotland!

"Well that explains why it's freezing." Jac stated as she rubbed her chilly bump to warm it up.  
"Come here." Jonny whispered as he wrapped his arm around Jac's waist again and pulled her in to a small cuddle against his side. Jac was slightly hesitant but she didn't protest as she let him warm her up a bit. "Oh and you can wear this if you want." He added humorously as he reached above him and took a thick Russian hat from the shelf.

"Are you being serious?" Jac smirked as he put it on his head.  
"Oh don't you worry, I've got my Tam o' Shanter, my bagpipes and my kilt in my bag." Jonny joked. "And I can't wait to speak to the locals." Jac couldn't help but laugh a little and shake her head. "Well your nap has certainly put you in a better mood." Jonny smiled as he pulled the hat off. "Does this mean we're together now?" He asked as he gestured the fact that he had his arm around her waist and she was doing the same to him.  
"I suppose so." Jac admitted quietly much to Jonny's pleasure.  
"By the way, you're an extremely heavy sleeper." Jonny stated randomly.  
"What?" Jac asked confusedly.  
"Well you've been sleeping for hours, and she's been kicking away like there's no tomorrow." Jonny smirked as he nodded to Jac's bump.  
"Yeah well, I've gotten used to it in the last two months." Jac stated. "She only ever kicks when I'm sleeping or resting." She added.  
"Well then I'll get plenty of chances to feel her kick tonight then won't i?" Jonny smiled.  
"Why?" Jac asked.  
"Because me and you are sharing a double bed." Jonny stated and Jac smiled to herself.

* * *

Michael had just finished drawing a moustache, goatee and monobrow on Sacha's face with a black marked whilst he was fast asleep much to the amusement of Mr T, Gemma, Harry, Elliot and Arthur who had all taken pictures of him. Mo was also asleep but Mr T had stopped them from drawing on Mo's face.  
"Do you not think he might get a bit angry?" Arthur whispered.  
"Nah, it's Sacha. He'll laugh as much as us, if not, more." Gemma smirked.  
"Why don't you think Mary Claire, Miss Campbell or Edward came on this?" Harry asked. "Actually forget the edward bit- he's suspended- but what about the other two?" Harry queried.  
"Er, Mary Claire's gone on a weeks holiday back to her family in Ireland I think." Gemma replied.  
"And Miss Campbell?" He asked.  
"I would imagine that Miss Campbell would've used her power as deputy CEO so that she didn't have to come." Elliot suggested.  
"I suppose." Harry sighed.  
"Why? It's not as if you'd want them here anyway." Gemma joked.  
"Well no but I don't see why we have to go on a team building course when those two aren't exactly the best of team members anyway." Harry stated. "Besides, why should we have to suffer and they don't?" Harry added.

"Well I would imagine if either of them were here, all they'd do is moan moan moan so I'd rather that they aren't here anyway." Michael stated.  
"Yeah, I second that." Gemma stated.  
"I third it." Harry smirked and as he did, the coach stopped; they had arrived at last.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	6. Chapter 6

"Right you lot, welcome to Scotland." Guy announced as he stood at the front of the coach. "Is everyone awake?" He queried.  
"Just about." Harry joked as he turned around to look at a very groggy and sleepy Mo who Mr T had just woken up.  
"Right, I'm just going to check us in and find out which cabin we're in so I want you lot to get your bags out and don't leave anything on the coach." He announced before he got off of the coach and headed into the fog. They could just about see the reception because the name of the hotel was written in lights.

"Knowing our luck, we're gonna be in the cabin furthest away from here." Michael stated as he stood up and stretched his legs. "Sacha. Hey Sacha wake up." Michael said as he gently hit his arm to wake him. "We're here." Michael stated as Sacha looked at him blankly, still with the pen drawn features on his face. Everyone had agreed before hand to remain normal and not to laugh at Sacha. That way, he would have the pen on his face for longer.  
"Oh, great." Sacha smiled as he too stood up and picked his coat up which he had been using as a blanket. Everyone pulled back the curtains to see nothing but a thick fog.

"How the hell are we supposed to walk through that tomorrow?" Michael moaned.  
"It'll have lifted by morning." Jonny stated loudly from the middle of the coach. Jac hadn't yet gotten up; she couldn't be bothered.  
"Oh yeah, and you can say that for definite Maconie?" Michael queried.  
"Aye, you can tell. Trust me, there's been fogs a lot, lot thicker than this." Jonny replied. Michael grumbled something before the lot at the back headed off of the coach, Zosia had already gotten her and Guy's hiking bag and was standing close to the coach so that she didn't get lost.

"C'mon, up you get." Jonny smirked as he pulled Jac up. "Oh, and don't forget we've got to go food shopping." He stated and Jac moaned as the pair headed to the front of the coach and then they carefully went down the stairs and onto the gravel road. "What do you fancy for dinner?" Jonny queried as he grabbed his hiking bag from underneath the coach. He slung it on his backed then got Jac's too and held that one in his hand. Luckily, it was quite lighter than his one; he had the Trangia for cooking and he had obviously brought more layers than her. He assumed that she hadn't brought enough for Scotland's harsh weather. At that moment in the thick fog, it was around 6°C and everyone except Jonny was freezing. He had on a base layer, a shirt, two jumpers and a coat. He could still feel the cold, but not as much as the others.

Jac ignored him because she was feeling grouchy, and she was looking about the place, squinting through the thick fog when she noticed Sacha's face.  
"Sacha you-"  
"Jac how're you feeling today?" Michael interrupted as he flashed his eyes at Jac so that she wouldn't tell him.  
"Nice try spence. Sacha, Michael thought it'd be funny to draw a moustache, goatee and unibrow on you." Jac stated much to Michael's annoyance.  
"Oh c'mon Naylor." Michael moaned. "Since when have you been nice?"  
"To you? Never. So I thought I'd ruin your little joke." Jac smirked smugly and Jonny just shook his head in amusement at her.  
"Oh just admit it, you like Sacha." Michael teased.  
"Yeah, I like Sacha. As a friend. Who wouldn't?" Jac stated which made Michael shut up and the turn around to talk to the others.  
"Thank you Jac." Sacha smiled as he joined Jac and Jonny after he had licked his fingers and wiped all of the ink off. "Has it gone?" He queried. Jac lifted her hand and wiped of a little smudge from his chin with her thumb.

"It has now." Jac stated.  
"Thanks. So you alright? Have a nice little nap you two?" Sacha said cheekily.  
"Oh I didn't sleep, I was thinking about baby names." Jonny stated.  
"Lemma guess, you came up with Agnes? Lassie? Or how about Moira?" Jac joked.  
"Haha, very funny." Jonny said sarcastically.  
"So what did you come up with?" Jac asked curiously.  
"I'm not sure really. I kind of like Faye." Jonny admitted and Sacha scrunched his face up; Jonny had made a big mistake.  
"Like hell am I naming my baby Faye." Jac stated angrily.  
"Jac, he doesn't know, just forget it yeah?" Sacha said as he stroked Jac's arm to calm her down.  
"What's wrong with that?" Jonny shrieked.  
"I'll tell you later." Sacha whispered.  
"No you won't." Jac stated. Sacha put his hands up in mock surrender and Jac backed down. She folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

* * *

Guy came out of the fog with a folder with some paperwork in, along with a young lady who had a bright, big, LED torch which was making it easier to see in the Fog. "Oh, you've got my bag for me." Guy smiled as he took it off of Zosia and swung it onto his back. "Thanks." He added. "Right ladies and gents, are we all ready?" He shouted, he then looked around and through the fog, he could see that everyone had their bags on their bags (except Jac but Jonny had it for her) so he decided to proceed. "Okay then, I think we're all set." He smiled to the young lady.  
"Okay, if you'd like to follow me." She said in a soft Scottish accent- much unlike Jonny's thick accent- and she headed off down a pathway. "Keep up please, I'd rather not lose anybody." She announced jokily as she used the torch to find the pathway in front of her. There was grass either side of the pathway; they could see about 2m around them but no further.

Sacha and Michael elbowed each other and winked as they looked at the Scottish woman in a black jumper and a grey work trousers. She was of average height with bright ginger, curly, shoulder length hair.

* * *

It was only a few minutes before the arrived on a wooden veranda in front of a log cabin. "Right, this place is yours for the night." The Scottish lady explained as she gave the small set of keys to Guy. "There's three rooms with two double beds in each of them, there's a lounge and a kitchen and all of the bedrooms and the lounge have a working fireplace. The chopped wood is in a store room inside. And you have to have checked out by 9am tomorrow morning." She explained as everyone gathered on the veranda. Jac was slightly out of breath- despite the fact that she didn't carry a bag- but she was trying to hide it. At the same time, she didn't want to faint she she had to breath deeply to a certain extent. "Any questions at all?" She queried.  
"Um, just one. How do we get to the local supermarket?" Guy asked.  
"Oh if you go up to the road where your coach is, turn right and it's about 10 minutes down the road. It's a tescos and you'll see it when you get near it despite the fog; it's pretty big." She smiled.  
"Okay, thank you very much." Guy smiled.  
"No worries, if you need anything or have any questions, just pop over to reception and we'll see what we can do." She smiled before she left. Guy opened the door and he let everyone else enter before him. He then closed the door behind him to keep the heat in, though the cabin wasn't actually warmer than outside.

**Thanks for reading, will it be a crap, damp cabin scattered with bugs without any wood and freezing cold? Or will it be a wonderful log cabin with wonderful fireplaces and comfortable furniture? (Yeah right!)  
Please review x **

**I'll update again in an hour or two :)**


	7. Chapter 7

As they walked into the the small hallway where the was room for everyone's coats on the pegs. There was one door which opened to a store room where there was lots of logs as well as cleaning supplies. The other door opened into the lounge which looked cosy despite it being cold. There was a large flat screen TV with a sky box and a DVD player. There were three sofas along with bean bags scattered in a semi circle around the TV and a large fireplace. There were then 4 doors leading off of the lounge. Three of which lead into identical bedrooms. Each had a double bed on the left, and one on the right, with an ensuite bathroom opposite the door, two wardrobes, two sofas and 4 bedside cabinets. They also each had a fireplace.

The fourth door in the lounge lead into a fairly large kitchen with a wooden work bench in the middle, an empty fridge and empty cupboards. There was a microwave, kettle, a large oven and to Jac's disgust, a coffee machine.

After exploring, everyone just seemed to grab the next available bed. In one rooms as Jac and Jonny, and Mo and Mr T. In another room was Guy and Zosia, and Michael and Elliot, whilst in the third was Harry and Gemma, and Arthur and Sacha.

* * *

Zosia had dumped her bag on the spacious double bed whilst Guy had put his besides the sofa in the room.  
"I'll take the sofa." Elliot stated as he picked up his bag and headed to the second sofa in the room but Michael stopped him.  
"Nope, I'll take the sofa. Trust me, I'm used to them." Michael joked. As he sat down and put his shoes under the sofa.  
"Oh well, thank you I appreciate it." Elliot smiled before he heaved his hiking bag onto the double bed.

"I suppose we'd better get the fire started, I'll go and get some logs." Guy announced.  
"I'll help you." Zosia smiled as she followed. After each grabbing some wood as well as a box of matches and a few fire lighter blocks between them, they headed back and knelt down in front of the fire.  
"This brings back memories." Guy smirked as they organised the wood neatly in a pile. He took the matches out of his pocket and chucked them at Zosia. "You could never light the matches, you were always scared that you'd burn you hands." He stated as he smiled.  
"Yeah when I was about 10." Zosia stated to defend herself because Michael and Elliot were still in the room. Zosia took out a match, lit it, and then lit each of the fire lighters perfectly before she dropped the match in the fire.  
"Mm, I'm impressed." Guy joked. Zosia shook her head as she tried not to laugh whilst she stood up. "That should room this warm up." He stated.

* * *

"Can't you sleep on the sofa?" Jac moaned much to the amusement of Mo and Mr T who were putting their hiking bags into the same wardrobe.  
"I thought we were back together!" Jonny protested.  
"We are but I've had a double bed to myself for the last 22 weeks and I like it that way." Jac stated.  
"You mean 24 weeks." Jonny corrected.  
"No, I mean 22 weeks." Jac stated as she put her hands on her bump.  
"But I thought you're 24 weeks pregnant." Jonny stated.  
"I am." Jac argued. "The 24 weeks is taken from the first day of my last period. It was two weeks after that we had sex. I'm 24 weeks pregnant because it's hard to know when I conceived so my pregnancy technically started on the first day of my last period." Jac stated. Jonny looked over at Mr T who nodded.  
"Okay then. But I'm still sleeping in the double bed." Jonny stated and Jac huffed.  
"Fine." She sighed.  
"Right, we're gonna go and get wood to start the fire." Mo said awkwardly as she took Mr T's sleeve and dragged him.  
"We are?" He queried and Mo glared at him. "Oh yeah yeah, I mean we are." He corrected before he left the room and followed Mo.

"Don't you prefer sleeping with one pillow? Not two." Jac queried.  
"No." Jonny stated, then he had a theory. "Would you like one of my pillows?" Jonny asked.  
"Well since you're offering." Jac smiled as she reached over and grabbed one of his pillows. She put it on her side of the bed, but not on top of her two pillows.  
"Is it for your back?" Jonny asked.  
"Yeah. I haven't got a sore back yet, it just makes me more comfy so can sleep better." Jac stated.  
"Alright then, do you want me to go and see if I can rustle up anymore pillows?" Jonny asked and Jac looked at him confusedly. "When Mo was pregnant, she used to sleep with about 7 pillows." Jonny stated and Jac the understood his suggestion, but she declined.  
"No thanks, I can't get used to comfort; we're sleeping on the floor for the next 6 nights." Jac stated. "But thanks anyway." She added.

* * *

"How about we go shopping now? Before it gets too cold and dark." Harry suggested as the two had put their bags in the wardrobe together. There was no point in unpacking as they were leaving the following morning.  
"Yeah sure." Gemma smiled. They both pulled on an extra jumper and their coats as well as their shopping list, before they told Guy that they were going and the left with a torch.  
"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Gemma asked as the two walked along the path in the eerily silent forest where the cabins were located. The had seen one or two others on the same path and they seemed to be occupied which wasn't surprising; the cabins were really nice- and judging by the fact that the board were paying, they must've been cheap too.

"Yes I'm sure." Harry said confidently. "Ooh, you know what I fancy for dinner? Macaroni cheese with southern fried chicken." Harry stated.  
"Your appetite is more childish than Finn's." Gemma smirked.  
"Well we're allowed to have as much as we want this week, we're gonna burn it off walking." Harry stated as they turned onto the main road which was also pretty quiet except for the occasional car passing by.  
"Yeah but we can't just eat crap. We need to get the right food groups otherwise we're gonna have no energy to walk all day." Gemma stated. Harry mocked Gemma and pulled a face so she elbowed him. "Y'know, I haven't actually had a proper boyfriend since Finn's dad." Gemma stated. "And he left 7 months before Finn was even born."

"Really? Why?" Harry asked.  
"Well, when I was pregnant at 16, no one would go near me with a barge pole." She joked halfheartedly, "and in the first few years of Finn growing up I didn't have time to go out on dates. Since then I just... I've had the offers, I just didn't want to get into anything because I haven't want to mess Finn about. I just don't want it to be one man for a few weeks, then another and another; it would confuse him." She explained.

"So you think me and you are gonna be something serious?" Harry smirked as he playfully nudged Gemma.  
"If you're gonna take it seriously, then yes." Gemma stated.  
"Well then I'm flattered." Harry smiled as he snaked his arm around Gemma's waist and rested his hand on her hip.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**4:45pm**

All four of the fires were lit, heating the cabin to keep everyone inside it warm. Jac, Jonny, Guy, Elliot, Mo and Mr T were sat on the three, two seater sofas whilst Michael (much to his annoyance), Arthur and Zosia were on beanbags in front of the TV- Harry and Gemma were out shopping. Sacha had just put the DVD 'Depsicable me' on which was in the DVD rack provided and he sat on a bean bag too.

"Will you stop biting your nails!" Jonny ordered as he pulled Jac's hand away from her mouth. "You've barely got any nails left." He stated.  
"Well let me bite your nails then." Jac ordered loudly so everyone was giggling at the pair.  
"Do you just want something to chew on?" Jonny asked.  
"Duh." Jac replied sarcastically.  
"Here." Jonny said as he took out a small packet of chewing gum from his pocket and put one pellet of it in Jac's hand. She reluctantly put it in her mouth and began chewing. "Look why don't you stay here and I'll go shopping?" Jonny suggested. "It's nearly dinner time so I might as well go yeah?"  
"Yep okay. The list is on the notes app." Jac stated as she chucked her phone at him. He couldn't be bother to send the list to his phone so he placed his phone next to her on the sofa.  
"I'll take yours, what's the password?" He queried as he held the screen in front of Jac. She typed in 1234. "Are you joking me?" Jonny laughed. "God, it's like when me and Mo first came to Holby, the password on Darwin's computers was 'password'." Jonny stated.  
"Yeah so no one would forget it." Jac argued. Everyone in the room, including the new CEO was watching the two argue.  
"Yeah but anyone could've guessed that and got onto people's medical records." Jonny stated.  
"Yes, but someone's always at the nurses station- y'know what Jonny just go and get the food." Jac ordered as she tried to change the subject.  
"Fine." Jonny laughed as he put his hands up in surrender. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked.  
"Something nice." Jac stated.  
"Which means?" Jonny queried.  
"Just get something that I like." Jac ordered.  
"But your tastebuds change every hour so how-"  
"Actually, your taste buds regenerate themselves every 10-14 days." Jac stated smugly.  
"Right that's it. I'm going!" Jonny stated. "Anyone else wanna come?" Jonny asked. He didn't fancy walked to a shop when it was getting dark outside, alone, in an area that he wasn't familiar with.  
"Yeah, I'll come." Guy stated. "I just need to get my wallet." He added before he walked off to the bedroom.  
"I'll come too." Zosia stated as she stood up and waited with Jonny.  
"Um, I'll join you as well, if that's okay?" Arthur queried.  
"Yeah sure." Jonny smiled.  
"Shall I go?" Mr T asked Mo quietly.  
"Um, we haven't really made a list yet though have we." Mo stated. "Tell you what, we'll both go." Mo decided and she and Mr T got up.  
Soon, Guy, Zosia, Arthur, Mo, Mr T and Zosia left for tescos to get their food for the trek, and something for dinner and for breakfast the next day.

* * *

Harry had just convinced Gemma to let him have macaroni cheese and chicken for dinner and she had gotten a box of one serving of pasta, along with a small jar of sauce.  
"What shall we have for breakfast tomorrow?" Harry queried as he pushed the small trolley slowly along the aisle.  
"Um, something with loads of carbohydrates in..." Gemma said as she tried to think of something. "How about porridge?" Gemma suggested.  
"Ugh, no thanks." Harry screwed his face up in disgust.  
"Just think, we're gonna be setting off early, in the freezing cold weather. Porridge would keep you warm for the first bit." Gemma said suggestively as she picked up a plastic pot of golden syrup porridge oats which only required boiling water or milk to be added.  
"Go on then." Harry sighed. Gemma smirked as she picked up two of the pots and put them in the trolley.  
"It's just like I'm shopping with Finn." Gemma stated. "Actually no I take that back, he's less fussy than you." She joked. "Right, can you go and grab a 2 pint bottle of fresh milk and I'll be getting the little boxes of cereal." Gemma asked.  
"Yep." Harry smiled before he turned on his heel and disappeared around the corner. A minute later he returned and whilst Gemma was facing away from the small trolley, he put in a pack of four beers. "I got the milk." Harry stated as he showed Gemma the bottle before he placed it in the trolley.  
"Okay, um, are these ones alright?" Gemma asked as she showed him a packet with 8 mini cereal boxes in.  
"Yeah sure." Harry replied but before he could stop Gemma, she put them in the trolley and she saw the beers.  
"I knew you were acting funny." She smirked.  
"They're only for tonight so I won't have to carry them. Pleeeeeeease?" Harry pleaded.  
"Only if you go and grab me a bottle of white wine." Gemma said sheepishly. Harry laughed before he ran off towards the alcohol aisle again.

* * *

Jonny, Mo, Mr T, Arthur, Zosia and Guy were on their way to tescos and they had just walked past a fish and chip shop. Jonny knew that Jac wanted 'something nice' for dinner so he wondered if she would like chips seeing as she seemed to like anything unhealthy at the moment. He took out Jac's phone, unlocked it with the password 1234, and then rang his own phone.

"Jac, there's a chip shop near tescos, do you fancy anything from there for dinner? I could get it on the way back."  
_"Do they do curry sauce?" _Jac asked sheepishly.  
"Probably yeah."  
_"Well then large chips and curry sauce will do fine for me."_  
"You want a pie? Sausage or any fish? The fish is probably locally caught so it won't be the frozen crap."  
_"Jonny I don't care if it was caught in your fish tank, I hate fish."_ Jac stated.  
"Okay then. Pie or sausage then?" Jonny queried.  
_"Sausage in batter. But I don't want any salt and vinegar, it'll make me thirsty and then I'll be peeing all night." _Jac stated which made Michael, Sacha and Elliot smirk. It was only those four in the cabin and they were sitting on the sofas (Jac had one to herself) watching despicable me.  
"We're still on the way to the shop so after I've done the shopping, I'll get it on the way back okay?"  
_"Just hurry up."_ Jac ordered before she hung the phone up.

* * *

Zosia was walking side along with Arthur and her father was behind them when he decided to speak up.  
"So, you two share a flat?" He queried Arthur as he sped up and then walked alongside him.  
"Um, yes we-we do." Arthur replied awkwardly.  
"C'mon Arthur, what's she like? Let me guess, her bedroom is always as tidy as possible, and she's always tidying up." Guy joked.  
"Um, I dunno I've never seen her bedroom," he stated, "but um, yes she does always help me tidy up- not that our flat is ever messy but... She's a really good flat mate." Arthur stated eventually.

"Erm, are you lot gonna be getting some booze for tonight?" Jonny queried as he, Mr T and Mo had caught up with Zosia, Guy and Arthur.  
"We are." Mo stated as she nodded to Mr T.  
"I'm not drinking." Guy stated sternly. "But don't worry, you're allowed to have a few pints." He added cheerfully. Then, he glanced at Zosia. It was true, she thought, he really wasn't drinking any more. Well actually, there was saying that you're not going to drink, and then there's actually not drinking so she would just have to wait and see. But something in her mind had already convinced her that he wasn't going to drink.  
"Why?" Mo queried.  
"Because I should probably get me and Jac some J20s then." Jonny replied as he took out Jac's phone and then added '_J20s_' to the list.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	9. Chapter 9

After what seemed like forever, the group finally arrived at the large tescos, just as Harry and Gemma were walking out each with a few shopping bags in the hands. They merely greeted each other before the couple headed back to the cabin and the group stood by the entrance of the fairly quiet shop.

"Right, does everyone know the way back?" Guy asked and everyone said yes. "Right well, I think we should split up and then meet back at the cabin because I think some are going to take longer than others. Everyone okay with that?"  
"Yep." The up all agreed so Zosia and Guy went off with a small trolley to share. Jonny had a trolley, and Mo and Mr T shared one, whilst they went off together as a three. And then Arthur went off with a small trolley for himself. Mo and Mr T were sharing a Trangia, as were Jac and Jonny, Michael and Sacha, Zosia and Guy, and Harry and Gemma. So they were going to be cooking with each other. The only people that had one of their own, was Arthur and Elliot.

"Let's have a catchup then, anything you think I should know?" Guy queried as he slowly pushed their trolley down the fresh fruit and veg aisle. They occasionally picked up items whilst they continued to walk.  
"Such as?" Zosia queried, though she had an inkling as to where this was going.  
"Such as the fact that you had uterine fibroids and you never told me." Guy stated bluntly.  
"How did you find out?" Zosia asked, she stopped him pushing the trolley and stopped her dad in his foot steps as she demanded an answer.  
"In my first few days of being CEO, I checked through all of the employees CVs of the medical professionals that I'd be working with because the board wanted me to get to know you all. I was looking at yours and it said at your last rotation that you had sick leave so I checked your medical records." He explained.  
"You can't do that." Zosia protested quietly yet angrily so that others didn't hear. "You can't check an employees medical records without permission." She stated.

"No but you're my daughter Zosia. Besides, it wasn't surprising." He stated and he knew it would make her want to know more.  
"Why?" She demanded. "Why wasn't it surprising?"  
"Because, your mother had them when she was about your age. In fact, that's why she came over to England in the first place; she couldn't get the healthcare she needed - or that she could afford- in Poland." Guy explained.  
"But I though she came over because she wanted a better education." Zosia stated confusedly.  
"Well that's what we agreed to tell you. I wanted to tell you that there was a risk of you getting uterine fibroids, but your mother was embarrassed of them to be honest... She didn't want you to know." Guy explained softly. "Look I'm sorry that I checked your records, but at least now I know you're alright." He added. "Please don't be mad with me." He pleaded quietly.

"I'm not mad at you, I just... Was there anything else I should know about? Like family medical history wise?" Zosia asked curiously.  
"Not that I know of, only that my dad, your grandad, died from a heart attack. But that wasn't hereditary, that was because he was obese, he smoked and he consumed excessive amounts of alcohol." Guy explained.  
"Ah, so alcoholism runs in the family." Zosia joked.  
"Haha." Guy said sarcastically as he put a box of cereal bars into the trolley.

* * *

Jonny was pushing his trolley when he stopped at the end of an aisle and Mo and Mr T stopped behind him.

"Mo, do you think I should get Jac these?" Jonny asked quietly. "She said she's constipated so..." Jonny trailed off as he picked up a box of stool softeners.  
"Er, no. I've already prescribed her some stool softeners." Mr T stated.  
"Oh right." Jonny replied awkwardly before he put the box back down and continued down the aisle. "Ah, now this, i should get for Jac." Jonny smiled as he picked up a sachet of milkshake powder which was a new brand and it only required water so it would be an easy drink to make when they were trekking. They wouldn't be taking any drinks other than water because other drinks would take up too much weight; they would only be carrying a litre of water on them, and they would be able to refill their water bottles at each campsite.

"Ooh, I'll have some of them too." Mo smiled as she picked up several sachets. Jonny got quite a lot of them after he had checked the nutritional values; they were low in sugar and fat, but they had a reasonable amount of protein, carbohydrates and calcium in so he was happy for Jac to have as many of them as she wanted. He got a mixture of banana, strawberry and chocolate (though he got mainly chocolate because he knew what Jac would be like.) before he pushed his trolley towards the dried fruit and nuts.

* * *

Jonny had finished shopping, but he was waiting for Mo and Mr T to get some alcohol for themselves because he wanted to walk home with the couple so that they could help him carry his stuff, and because all three of them needed to go to the chip shop on the way home. Mo wasn't very feminine when it came to alcohol; she'd much rather drink a couple of beers than a glass of wine anyway so she and Mr T got a few bottles of Stella Artois, before they and Jonny headed to the self scan tills.

"Right, this is the fun part." Jonny smirked as he rubbed his hands together. Mo and Mr T were on the till next to him and they smirked at his childish behaviour. They quickly scanned all of their items, most of which were dried rices, noodles, pasta, plenty of dried fruit and nuts for them to snack at along the way, hot chocolate, sweets and chocolates for Jac's cravings, milkshake sachets, pitta breads for lunches -so that they wouldn't get squashed- and a lot more.

Jonny and Mo had also split the ingredients for a healthyish fry up in the morning so Mo had hashbrowns, bread for toast, butter, eggs and beans. Whilst Jonny had mushrooms, tinned tomatoes, bacon and white pudding (because he wanted to get a bit of his homeland's traditional food in with an English breakfast, and he preferred white pudding to black pudding. He wanted to include more of Scotland's traditional foods but he knew that Mo definitely wouldn't appreciate haggis, let alone Jac.). Most of the components to their breakfast were going to be grilled rather than fried, and the eggs were going to be poached to make it a bit healthier.

After paying, the trio left the shop and headed for the fish and chip shop so that they could get their dinner.

* * *

Zosia had finished and she was waiting for her dad to pick something for his dinner. She was only having a premade sandwich herself.  
"Are you sure that's all you want for your dinner? It's not as if you've eaten a lot today." Guy said caringly. Zosia had barely even eaten on the coach purely because she didn't have much of an appetite, and she knew why; she always lost her appetite for two or three days, once a month at the beginning of her cycle. She could however, always stomach chocolate so she had placed two dairy milk, family sized bars in the trolley and hidden them from her father. She had only gotten the sandwich so that he didn't ask questions, but it appeared that her plan had failed.

"Yeah, I had a big meal last night, so I'm still a bit full from that." Zosia stated. And she was being honest; she had had a big meal last night, but that was only because she knew that she wouldn't be hungry on that day or the day after and she wanted to get some energy into her. She was pretty sure that her flat mate -Arthur- had worked out the cause of the loss of appetite but she was relieved that he never said anything. She would merely tell him that she wasn't feeling hungry that night and he would just move on and say nothing more.

"I think I'm gonna get something from the fish and chip shop actually. I can't really be bothered to cook." Guy stated. "Right, you ready to go?" He asked as he pushed the trolley and joined Zosia as they headed towards the tills.  
"Yep." Zosia forced a smile.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just to make it clear, the uterine fibroids mentioned before for Zosia, are (in**** her case) small, non cancerous tumours that were removed via an operation which is why she had the sick leave :)**

* * *

**6pm**

Jonny, Mo and Mr T, laden with carrier bags, arrived outside the busy chip shop. It can't have been opened for very long earlier because now, it was packed. One of the queues stopped just inside the door so the trio stopped outside and looked at the menu in the window despite the fact that it was freezing, though the fog had lifted whilst they were in tescos so they could see better now.  
"Oh thank god they do curry sauce." Jonny sighed. "If they didn't, Jac would probably have my head on a platter." He stated.  
"Oh. My. God." Mo whispered.  
"What?" Mr T asked worriedly.  
"They do deep fried mars bars!" Mo squealed. "And deep fried pizza. And a munchy box! Look at that!" Mo pointed to a blue box on the menu.

_**Munchy Box - £5.99**__  
- Doner kebab meat, chips, naan bread, southern fried chicken, onion rings, chicken tikka, salad and chicken pakora. (Serves 1-2)_

"Yeah our takeaways thrash yours." Jonny smirked. "By the way, when it says it serves one to two, it really means it serves two or three. I can't finish one myself and as you know Maureen, I have a bloody big appetite." Jonny stated.  
"Right, shall we share one then Mo?" Mr T suggested.  
"Yep." Mo smiled.  
"Um, are you planning on eating here or taking it back?" Jonny queried.  
"Not sure. Why?" Mo asked.  
"Would you mind eating here? only if Jac knew what they do then she might buy the whole shop out." Jonny asked hopefully which made Mo smirk because Jac probably would do that.  
"Yeah sure." Mo smiled.

"Right, I'll meet you back at the cabin then." Jonny said before he entered the shop. After queuing in one of the three lines, Jonny ordered 2 large chips, 2 pots of curry sauce (he didn't want to risk Jac running out of it) and 2 sausages in batter and then headed back on his own. He had one arm lagged down by loads of carrier bags filled with food for the trek, and in the other hand, he had the smaller carrier bag filled with their dinner.

He had also grabbed a menu, because he planned on treating everyone to a mini buffet of the Scottish take away when they got back to the cabin, in just over a week after the trek. But he was going to hide the menu from Jac so that she didn't see it.

Luckily, Mo had just managed to grab a table upstairs whilst Mr T was queuing so they both sat down at the table for two, and opened the box of heaven...

* * *

Harry and Gemma were both eating in the kitchen after cooking their dinners because Jac was in a foul mood because she was hungry. She was remaining silent with her arms folded across her chest and her knees up to her bump on the sofa, but when somebody spoke to her, she snapped at them until she won the non-existing argument.  
"Try some of this." Harry said as he had some macaroni cheese on his fork. He fed it to Gemma and she -as expected- liked it.  
"Have some of mine then." Gemma smiled as she put a bit of pasta and the chunky tomato sauce on her spoon. She held it towards Harry but he screwed his face up in disgust. She shook her head in disbelief that a grown man could be so picky with his food. They soon finished their meal and then went back to their room where their double bed was still covered in the carrier bags filled with food.

"Right, our bags our about equal weight at the moment." Harry stated after he lifted his hiking bag in one hand and Gemma's in the other. "And I'm not saying I'm stronger than you, but I'll carry more because I've got more room in my bag." Harry explained as they tipped all of the food out of the carrier bags and onto the bed. They didn't have to worry about putting anything in the fridge, or being gentle because they wouldn't have fridges when they were trekking, and their food would probably get squashed. They had already put their pots of porridge the kitchen cupboard and bottle of milk with their names written on it in the fridge ready for tomorrow.

"Fine with me." Gemma smirked. The less she carried, in her opinion, the better.  
"How have you possibly got that much stuff?" Harry queried. "I've filled up about half of my bag with my things, and you've filled yours up about three quarters of the way." Harry stated.  
"I'm a girl. I need more things." Gemma stated.  
"Such as?"  
"Make up, bras-"  
"We're here for 9 days. How many bras do you need?" Harry moaned.  
"Well, I've got 5." Gemma stated bluntly.  
"What?!" Harry shrieked.  
"Well we're gonna get sweaty, wet and smelly so I'd rather be able to change every other day." Gemma explained and Harry shook his head.

* * *

**6:10pm**  
"Honey, I'm home!" Jonny joked as he shut the cabin door behind him. He walked through to the lounge where Jac was sitting and now her face had lit up compared to her little sulk she had been having since he had left. "I'll just put these on our bed." Jonny stated after he handed Jac the bag with their dinner in it. He dumped the shopping bags on their double bed before he joined his partner int he lounge and sat next to her on the sofa. She had already pulled the coffee table in front of her and placed the cup of curry sauce in front of her. She had her chips and sausage in batter wrapped in paper on her lap and she had already dug in.

"Right, I suppose we'd better go shopping eh?" Michael said as he cleared his throat and stood up. Sacha agreed and he and his friend soon left for the shop. Arthur then left to go to the kitchen to cook his dinner leaving just Jac and Jonny in front of the TV with the local news on.

"How are my girls?" Jonny asked kindly.  
"Satisfied with food." Jac smirked as she ate another chip, drenched in curry sauce.  
"I think I've got enough room in my bag for most of the food so you won't have to carry too much more." Jonny said to make conversation. "When... You said about heartburn, piles, headaches, your leaky bladder, constipation an' all that... Are you managing it? Or... Well, what're you doing about it?" Jonny queried quietly. He was only asking then because there was no one else in the room, and he knew she'd be in a better mood because she had food.

"I can deal with it." Jac stated quietly as she continued to eat. It wasn't a subject that she wanted to talk about.  
"Yeah but... Alright then, if I stop talking about this now, will you promise to tell me when something plays up, or if your uncomfortable or whatever? Please?" Jonny queried.  
"Fine." Jac mumbled.  
"Thank you." Jonny smiled. "Ooh, I'll be right back." Jonny said as he carefully laid his dinner on the table and quickly popped to the bedroom. He soon returned with two, screw cap bottles of apple and mango J20. "The others are having a few drinks so, I got us these." Jonny smiled as he sat down next to Jac, out the two bottles on the table and put his dinner back on I his lap again.

"You're not drinking?" Jac queried.  
"No. It's not fair if you can't and then I go and get pissed." He stated. "Besides, I'd much rather stay sober and watch the others lose their heads. And in the morning, we'll get to watch the others suffer." Jonny smiled.

* * *

Zosia and Guy arrived home to find Jac, Jonny, Arthur, Gemma and Harry watching TV in the lounge. Guy had gotten a portion of chips and had them on the way back, whilst Zosia had eaten near enough nothing, the entire day. The pair decided that they would go and pack their food into their bags whilst the others were settled in front of the TV. Sacha, Michael and Elliot were all going down to tescos to shop so it was just the pair of them in their room.

"Zosia, why aren't you eating?" Guy asked softly as he dumped his shopping bags on the double bed.  
"I am, I'm going to eat something in a minute, I just want to pack my things away first." Zosia lied. She hoped that her father would go and watch TV with the others so she could stay in her room for a while and then come out and say she had eaten. The last thing she wanted was her dad to know what was happening with her reproductive organs at that time of the month, even if he was a medical professional.  
"Is there something wrong with you? You can tell me." Guy said as he walked round the other side of the bed and put his hand on his daughter's arm to comfort her.

"I'm fine. Honestly, go on, just go and watch TV or whatever. I'll be- I _am_, fine." Zosia stated.  
"Alright. Well get some rest, you look a little tired." Guy said softly before he left the bedroom, finally leaving Zosia alone.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd just like to state that I mean no harm by the jokes about Scottish people/Scotland so please don't take offence if you happen to be Scottish, I found them on the internet :)**

* * *

Michael, Sacha and Elliot were on their way to tescos and it was dark. Not to mention freezing cold.  
"I really don't think Jac should be here." Michael stated to make conversation. He knew that the other two men would be just as concerned about the consultant as he was.  
"I know, sleeping on the floor in a freezing tent, hiking all day with a heavy bag on your bag." Sacha agreed as she shook her head.  
"Well, on the bright side, at least she can eat as much as she pleases without worrying about putting on weight." Elliot chuckled which made both Sacha and Michael look at the old professor and smirk. "I'm telling you, every time I see her on Darwin, she's eating something. Whether she's in our office, at the nurses station, or treating a patient, she's eating something. She's even got a cupboard next to her desk filled with all of her cravings that either an unfortunate nurse or F1 has had to collect for her at some point or another." Elliot explained cheerfully.

"Well, I suppose it's gonna be Jonny and the food keeping her happy this week." Michael concluded.  
"And my entertainment of course." Sacha added and Michael looked at him in confusion. "I've got a small stand up comedy act lined up, taking the mick out of Scottish people which I'm sure Jac will love." Sacha smirked.  
"And what if Jonny takes offence?" Michael queried seriously.  
"He won't. As long as Jac's happy, he won't care." Sacha replied.

* * *

**8pm**  
An hour had passed and Zosia had not yet come out of the bedroom so Guy got off of the sofa, and went to check on her. He opened the bedroom door, and found that the fire was just dying down yet the room was toasty and warm. There was only a small lamp lighting the dim room, and Zosia was fast asleep in the middle of the double bed tucked under the duvet in her pyjamas with a grey hoodie over the top and the hood pulled over her head to keep her warm. He was sure that something was up with her. Why else would she have gone to bed so early? And why was she barely eating? However, he didn't want to disturb her, so he quietly closed the bedroom door, and returned to the sofa.

"Michael, Elliot." Guy began, to get their attention. "If you go to the bedroom, can you keep the noise down; Zosia's asleep." He explained.  
"Yeah sure." Michael replied.  
"Yes, of course." Elliot hiccuped. Both men had had a little too much to drink. Harry and Gemma had also had a fair amount, but they weren't too tipsy.

* * *

"Right ladies and _tents_," Sacha began as he stood in front of the TV where everyone -except Zosia- was sitting as they all entertained themselves. His first little pun made everyone smirk before he had even begun the comedy act and Sacha had had a few beers, but he wasn't too pissed to remember his jokes. "I'd like to start off, by asking Jonny, whether you're going to take any offence if some- well all, of my jokes, are slightly mean to Scottish people?" Sacha asked Jonny who was sitting on the sofa with his arm around Jac's shoulder, both under a blanket.  
"Nah, go for it." Jonny replied and Sacha cleared his throat.

"Well, Jonny. Being Scottish, you must love the summer here right?" Sacha asked.  
"Er, yeah I suppose." Jonny agreed hesitantly.  
"I bet it's your favourite _day_ of the year." Sacha stated and everyone moaned as they had realised how cheesy his jokes were going to be, but nevertheless, they found it amusing and he continued. "Did you know, that a Scottish paedophile has raised a dispute with eBay. He claims the Wii Game Boy he received isn't what he was expecting!" Sacha joked and this time everyone laughed. Even Jac smirked a little. "Okay, okay, how about this one: I've been learning how to speak a new language: Scottish. It's a mixture of English and alcohol. You drink a pint and end each sentence with bastard!"

Jonny shook his head as he too couldn't contain his laughed.  
"Oh, c'mon Jac. That was hilarious!" Sacha said as he noticed that Jac wasn't laughing like everyone else, though she was smiling.  
"Yeah it was." Jac stated.  
"So why aren't you laughing?" Sacha asked.  
"Because if I do, I'll wet myself. Literally." Jac stated bluntly and everyone tried not to laugh at Jac, but she didn't care anymore.  
"Anyway," Sacha began, to change the subject, "After last night's game between England and Scotland, 10,000 beer cans were left in Trafalgar Square by Scottish football fans. _Both_ of the culprits have been arrested." Sacha concluded and everyone laughed again. "No, but seriously, the last time I saw this many footballing jokes, I was watching the Scotland squad trying to qualify." Sacha joked and everyone was clutching their stomachs' chuckling again.

"A recent study conducted by Glasgow University found that the average Scotsman walks about 900 miles a year. Another study by the Scottish Medical Association found that Scotsmen drink, on average, 22 gallons of alcohol a year. This means, on average, Scotsmen get about 41 miles to the gallon. Kind of makes you proud to be Scottish eh Jonny!" Everyone was laughing until Jac interrupted.

"Hang on hang on. Firstly, the furthest Jonny's ever walked is from his bed, to his kitchen and he probably walks about 300 miles a year, if that. And 22 gallons is what? 100 litres which is about 180 pints and he has way more than that in beer alone, so Jonny's actually a lot less efficient than the average Scotsman." Jac explained.  
"Jac, it's a joke." Sacha stated.  
"Yeah, well not a very realistic one." Jac grumbled.

* * *

**9:30pm**  
Sacha had stood up there and made jokes for about half an hour, and then everyone just entertained themselves by discussing general things with each other.  
"Right, bed time?" Jonny queried quietly as he looked at Jac. He knew her eyelids were getting heavy and she had been repeatedly yawning. Though she just didn't want to be the first to admit she was tired, and she was grateful that Jonny had final suggested that they went to bed. She nodded and after Jonny said goodnight to everyone, the pair entered their bedroom and shut the door behind them.

After both of them had cleaned their teeth and washed their faces, they both stood, still in their clothes by the bed.  
"Please tell me you're as clever as me, and you didn't bring pyjamas to make your bag lighter?" Jonny smiled.  
"Yep." Jac replied. "Now get into bed." She ordered as she pulled back the duvet and slid under it on the double bed. She laid on her side and had just got comfortable, when Jonny wrapped his arms around her bump. She quickly pulled away and turned to look at him. "No... Sorry but... Just don't." Jac pleaded. Though she wasn't sure why. She wanted to snuggle up to him, but that voice -the voice that she had grown accustomed to since she was 12 years old- was telling her not to let herself get too close to him. Did she want to override the voice for once?

"Okay. Night night." Jonny whispered as he laid on his back and pulled the duvet up to his chin. The pair settled down for the night, in the same bed, but not touching each other.

* * *

"Harry. I do believe it's time we got to bed." Gemma stated. Both she and Harry had been drinking a lot of water along with their beer and wine, so hopefully, they would wake up with nothing that paracetamol wouldn't fix.  
"Right, nighty night." Harry sung before he stumbled after Gemma into their bedroom. Harry pinned Gemma up against the wall, but she was too drunk to want anything otherwise. "Y'know, I reckon we could have a quickie, right here, right now." Harry whispered into her ear.  
"We could, but I seriously need a wee. And we both need to get some sleep for tomorrow." Gemma stated. She had had more water than Harry, and her dinner had been more substantial so she wasn't as intoxicated as Harry was. She sat him down on the double bed, before she headed to the ensuite to empty her bladder and brush her teeth. A few minutes later, she exited to find Harry fast asleep laying on top of the duvet, but thankfully, on his side of the bed. Gemma switched the lamp off, before she slid under the cover on her side of the bed, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Right, I'm gonna hit the sack too." Guy announced as he got up. He quietly entered the bedroom and Zosia was still asleep, only this time she was curled up in a ball and she looked hot and slightly distressed. He saw a bottle of water on the bedside table, along with a new, unopened box of ibuprofen on the top of her hiking bag and he came to the conclusion, that with no appetite, a lack of talking, and probably abdominal cramps: she was on her period.

He was going to use the blankets that he found in the wardrobe to keep him warm in the night, but as he opened the door, it creaked loudly. He turned and unfortunately, it made Zosia stir, and then wake up.  
"Sorry." Guy apologised.  
"Doesn't matter." Zosia muttered she had gone to bed feeling okay, but now she had abdominal pain and she didn't want to take the painkillers whilst her father was in the room because he would then know what she was going through. Guy got the blankets, closed the wardrobe, and as he turned around, he saw Zosia glancing at the painkillers. He placed the blankets down on the sofa, picked the box of ibuprofen out of her bag and handed the box to her so that she didn't have to get out of bed.

"There you go sweetheart." Guy said softly as he also passed her the bottle of water from her bedside cabinet. He saw her cheeks flush red slightly so he grabbed his toiletry bag, and locked himself in the ensuite to give her some privacy.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
When they wake in the morning, the Scottish weather kicks in and there may or may not be a blanket of snow that has fallen over night Which could lead into somebody slipping over (who in her condition shouldnt be slipping over) which may also lead to her getting lost *wink wink* , and a few snowball fights :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**6:05am**

Jac awoke to a strong urge to go to the toilet, which she blamed on the several J20s she had the night before. She also noticed that she had woken up, in the arms of Jonny. Well, actually, he had made no attempt to cuddle her, but she was burying her head in his chest which meant that she was the one who snuggled up to him, not the other way around.

She carefully slipped off of the bed, and Jonny being the heavy sleeper that he was, didn't even stir. She looked across the dark room which was lit by her bedside lamp, and noticed that Mr T was fast asleep, but the bed besides him was empty and the bathroom door was shut; Mo was in there.

Jac stood by the bathroom door for a minute, until she heard a strong jet of water, and realised that Mo had just stepped into the shower. She wouldn't be able to wait for Mo to have a shower, so she quietly exited the bedroom, and hovered outside the room next to hers. She was about to knock, hoping that Sacha would be awake and he would let her use their toilet, but then she realised that the youthful Harry Tressler was in there, and he would probably laugh at her.

She then moved outside the third bedroom door where the CEO, her F1, the yank, and the old professor were staying. She gently knocked on the door and it was swiftly opened by Michael. There was a quiet radio on and as she looked past Michael's shoulder, she saw that everyone else was awake in the room; the beds were empty.  
"You alright?" Michael queried worriedly. Jac was standing there, in the clothes she wore yesterday with wavy and slightly messy hair.  
"Yeah yeah um... Mo's in our shower so can I use your bathroom please?" Jac asked awkwardly, she was embarrassed enough as it was and she didn't want him making a fuss out of it. "She's kicking away like there's no tomorrow." Jac joked half heartedly as she put one hand on her swollen stomach and ran the other through her slightly knotted hair.

"Er, yeah you'll just have to wait a minute though, Zosia's getting changed in there." Michael said as he let Jac step into the bedroom and then closed the door behind him to keep the heat in.  
"Morning Jac." Elliot smiled. "Did you get a good nights sleep?" He queried as heaved his bag up onto the bed.  
"Um, yeah fine thanks. You?" Jac asked to be polite.  
"Yeah not too bad." He smiled. Jac felt sorry for the F1. She was the only female in the room of men so it couldn't have been easy for her.

"Jac, you'll need to be extra careful today. We don't want you slipping over." Guy said seriously as he stood there with an electric razor, shaving his morning stubble.  
"What?" Jac whispered confusedly.  
"Have you not see the snow?" He queried. Jac shook her head and then walked to the edge of the room and she looked out of the window. He was right, as she looked down, she saw a blanket of snow. The sun was shining on the snow, making it almost too bright to look at. At Jac's best guess, it was about three inches deep.

Then, the bathroom door opened and Zosia stepped out barefoot in leggings and a top, and her wet hair was wrapped in a towel.  
"Did I hear someo-" Zosia stopped as she saw Jac by the window.  
"She's just going to use our bathroom, someone's in the shower in her room." Michael explained.  
"Okay. But be careful, the floors a bit wet." Zosia stated as she stepped out of the way so Jac could enter the bathroom and lock the door behind her.  
"Well who made it wet, I wonder." Guy joked as he looked at Zosia. She always used to leave the bathroom in a right state when she was younger- wet towels everywhere, a soaking wet floor, and make up everywhere sprang to his mind.

"Can we lock her in there? And we can make a run for it." Zosia whispered to Guy.  
"Why? She seems... Shyer, than everyone makes her out to be." Guy stated.  
"Yeah but she's only like because you're her boss and she's embarrassed about the symptoms of pregnancy. And you haven't had the privilege to work under her." Zosia stated as she sat down on he he bed and pulled on a pair of thick, insulating socks.

A minute later, Jac came out muttered a 'thanks' to no one in particular before she exited the room.

* * *

Gemma was sitting on the edge of the bed and she had just taken 2 paracetamol tablets, along with almost a whole bottle of water. She only had a minor headache, and her stomach felt fine compared to the majority of her hangovers so she was almost certain that she would feel fine by the time they were to set off. Harry was still asleep, Arthur was just finishing in the shower, and Sacha had already been in the shower and he was dressed as he towel dried his hair. A few minutes later, Arthur exited the bathroom fully dressed for Scotland's freezing temperatures so it was Harry's turn in the shower. Gemma wondered how to approach this, because she knew that if she tried to wake him up gently, he would only turn over and fall back asleep again.

She then smiled at the sight of her water bottle with a little of the cool liquid left in it. She picked it up, opened the lid and trickled a little down Harry's head and his back. It took mere milliseconds before he shrieked and jumped out of bed, nearly knocking Gemma over.

"Jesus Christ my head." Harry moaned as he bent double and clutched his throbbing head.

"I'm sure this'll make you feel even better." Gemma said sarcastically as she pulled the curtains. She meant the light would make his headache worse, but she was shocked when she saw that everything outside was covered in a blanket of bright white snow. She had forgotten about her own headache so she had to look away as it made her head throb a few times too.

"I hate you." Harry grumbled.

"Mm." Gemma smirked. He certainly wasn't a morning person. "Go and have a shower; you stink." Gemma ordered as she launched one of the towels provided by the cabin at him. He grumbled some more as he picked the towel up off of the floor where it had landed, and then he stumbled into the ensuite and shut the door quietly behind him.

** Thanks for reading, please review x**


	13. Chapter 13

**6:15am**

Jac entered her room to find that Mo had just come out of the shower in just a towel. She wasn't expecting it because she didn't think that Mo would have a shower that quick.  
"Sorry." Jac said. She was about to leave but Mo stopped her.  
"No, don't worry, it's fine." She said. Jac continued to walk in and then sat on the edge of her bed where Jonny was still sleeping. Mr T was also fast asleep. "Where were you?" Mo queried sheepishly. She assumed that the pregnant woman had been to the kitchen to find something to pick at.  
"Um, toilet." Jac relied quietly.  
"Oh. Sorry, I would've asked but, you were asleep when I went in." Mo stated as she continued to pick some clothes out of her bag.  
"It alright. Have you seen the snow outside?" Jac queried.  
"Yeah, and I'm tinker bell." Mo said sarcastically.  
"I'm being serious, look."

Mo dumped her clothes on the bed, made sure her towel was still tightly wrapped around her before she walked up to the curtains and peeped through a hole in the middle of them so that she didn't wake the men up by the bright light.  
"Blimey. You'd better be careful. We don't want-"  
"You to slip over." Jac interrupted as she mocked Mo. "I've already heard that from Guy." Jac stated. Mo smirked before she grabbed her clothes again and heade for the bathroom.

"I'll go and cook breakfast once I'm changed if you wanna have a quick shower." Mo suggested through the door that was left slightly ajar whilst she got changed so she didn't have to shout.  
"I'm not really-"  
"I don't care if you're hungry or not Jac. You're eating something." Mo ordered.

Jac was sitting on the edge of the bed when, five minutes later, Mo came out of the bathroom in a thick jumper and black tracksuits with layers on underneath. Mo could tell something wasn't right so she went over to the silent, pregnant woman who had her hands on her 24 week bump, and knelt down in front of her.  
"Don't tell me it's nothing, what's wrong with you?" Mo whispered softly.  
"I... I don't know." Jac admitted.  
"What do you mean you don't know? You're being quiet, and you're certainly not as stroppy and angry as you usually are, something must be making you like this." Mo stated.  
"Yeah but I don't know... I just don't feel right." Jac admitted.  
"Wow, there must be something wrong if you're actually being honest for once." Mo joked but Jac didn't even smile a little. "Look, it's probably just your hormones playing up. You're probably just feeling a bit down and weepy." Mo concluded. "Go and have a shower and warm up and when you come out, you can have breakfast in bed with your boyfriend." Mo smiled before she got up. "I'll even make you a cup of tea to go with it." She added and then she left the bedroom.

Jac grumbled and just assumed that Mo was right; it was her stupid hormones making her feel off. She grabbed her toiletry bag and a change of clothes before she plodded into the ensuite to have a shower and freshen up.

* * *

Guy was in the lounge eating a bowl of muesli for his breakfast and he had everything packed; he was ready to leave unlike the others. But he was about an hour early so he was just watching TV as the others walked around him. He noticed Zosia walking past him as she took the last bite off of an apple core, and then she put it in the bin in the kitchen. She then returned and sat next to her father on the sofa.  
"Is that all you're going to eat this morning?" He queried quietly.  
"And this." Zosia replied as she avoided eye contact but she took out a small sachet which contained a high concentrated gel which contained lots of carbohydrates and sugars. She opened it a slowly squeezed it into her mouth. She knew she wouldn't feel hungry for the first few days so she had brought a few of the gel sachets so that she would be able to get some energy into her when she couldn't stomach solid food.

"Look I'm not going to keep on asking so don't worry, but I just want to know, do painkillers work for you? Because I know they don't for some women and I just wanna know if you're okay." Guy asked quietly.  
"I'm fine. I take paracetamol and ibuprofen at the same time, so, I'm fine." Zosia replied as she had the last of the gel, swallowed it and then left to put the empty sachet in the kitchen bin.  
"Right, I'm not going to say anymore about it okay?" Guy said once she returned because he could tell she was now in a mood.

Gemma walked into the room with Harry's breakfast to find Harry was fully dressed after his shower, but he still had wet hair, and he was lying face down, diagonally across the double bed.  
"Harry, if you don't get up now, I'm gonna pour this porridge down your neck too." Gemma threatened. Harry groaned before he slowly sat up and then pushed himself back against the headboard. "Eat up, we've got a long day ahead of us." Gemma smiled as she handed Harry the steaming plastic pot of golden syrup porridge. Despite the fact that Harry didn't like the look of the breakfast, he was absolutely starving so he dug in and began eating the porridge whilst Gemma finished packing her bag, ready for the hike. "Right, I've made us a sandwich and fruit salad each for lunch." She stated as she pulled the string to close the top of her bag. She then pulled the top over and done up all of the clips on her bag so she was ready. She had made them a fresh fruit salad because it would be their only day to be able to have fresh fruit without it being crushed in their bags, or without it going off.

"What's in the sandwich?" Harry queried before he shovelled another spoonful of porridge into his mouth.  
"It's a BLT." Gemma stated. "Don't you remember? We bought two ready made sandwiches yesterday for today's lunch." She explained.  
"Gemma, I had so much last night I can't remember if I shagged you or not." Harry stated which made it awkward for Arthur who was also in the room packing. Luckily Sacha was in the bathroom, otherwise he'd be laughing at the pair.  
"No you didn't." Gemma stated.  
"You sure? I thought you were out of it too."  
"No, I had loads of water unlike you. And I only had a few glasses of wine. You on the other hand had about a dozen beers."  
"Well you know what they say. 'When in Rome.'" Harry stated.  
"What, so you're saying everyone who's Scottish is an alcoholic then?" Gemma quipped.  
"No, they could choose to stop, they just don't want to." Harry smirked.  
"Jonny's Scottish and he didn't have a drop of alcohol last night." Gemma stated.  
"Yeah but he's got a woman up the duff, he has an excuse." Harry stated.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
A few of the team members *Hint Hint it's two young doctors who are going out in this fic :)* get separated from the team. How long will they go unnoticed in the large group?**


	14. Chapter 14

Mo came into her bedroom with a tray with two plates of breakfast. Mr T was still fast asleep whilst Jac was still in the bathroom. Jonny stirred at the opening of the door so Mo approached him.

"Listen, Jac's not her usual self -and I'm not saying that that's a bad thing- but just keep her happy yeah? She seems a bit down." Mo explained an as she did, the bathroom door opened. "And that's how I made the perfect breakfast." Mo stated to change the subject and Jac seemed to have bought it. She was in a pair of leggings, and a thick jumper as she walked over to her bed and sat next to Jonny. "There you go." Mo smiled as she handed the couple a plate each. She notice that Jac's face wasn't too impressed at the large plate. "Don't worry about what you don't eat, it'll only go to waste anyway." Mo stated before she left them.

"Morning." Jonny smiled as he sat up, leant against the headboard and gave Jac a peck on the cheek. "You okay?" He queried. She was sitting the cross legged grimacing at the sight of the plate.  
"I'm not really hungry." Jac admitted quietly. She was going to out her plate on the bedside table but Jonny stopped her.  
"At least eat the toast, and a couple of mouthfuls of something else. Please? For our little girl?" Jonny pleaded. Jac rolled her eyes before she put the plate in front of her on the bed, and she picked up, half of a slice of toast. Jonny smiled before he tucked into his breakfast.

"Oi, obs and hynie wake up." Mo joked as she entered the room and then sat on the bed next to Mr T with another two plates of breakfast. Mr T groggily sat up before he happily accepted the plate, and the four of them sat there in silence. Jac was feeling self conscious because she knew that everyone else was watching her. She had managed to eat three of the four bits of toast, and a forkful of beans but she could feel something inside her wasn't right. She put the knife and fork together before she slipped silently out of the room T take her plate to the kitchen.  
"What's wrong with Jac?" Mr T asked curiously.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's morning sickness?" Jonny suggested.  
"No, that stopped at the beginning of her second trimester and she's just entered her third." Mr T explained. He knew from her patient records when they had had meetings for her scans etc.  
"Maybe she's... I got nothing." Jonny stated eventually.  
"Like I said earlier, it's probably just her hormones making her feel down. She'll be alright later." Mo concluded.

* * *

**7:55am**  
Everyone was standing in the lounge of the cabin, ready to leave. They all had their hiking bags on for the first time and everyone had their chest strap and hip strap on- except Jac.  
"Let me do this up-"  
"No, my chest hurts." Jac said quietly as she stopped Jonny from doing her chest strap up.  
"Well at least me do this strap up then. It'll put the weight on your hips rather than your back... Actually, that's on your bump isn't it? Right forget that." Jonny said as he let the straps fall to Jac's side.  
"Why do you think I didn't do them up?" Jac snapped halfheartedly.

"Harry, when you've stopped doing your hair, are you ready to leave?" Guy asked and everyone turned around to see Harry styling his hair with gel.  
"What? Can't a guy do his hair in peace?" Harry joked as he did one last sweep through his hair and then he put his hands together and rubbed the gel off.

"Right, now that Prince Harry's finished," Guy joked, "I think we're ready to leave. We're walking about 19 miles today and we'll have one break at about 10am, then one at midday for lunch, and then we won't stop until we get to the campsite, unless anyone is really struggling. And make the most of the campsite, because it's the only one with showers and toilets for the next few nights." He explained. "The rest of the 'campsites' are basically just fields."

Everyone moaned but Guy told them that there's nothing he could do and they soon set off. Each footstep crunched through the snow which was as deep as most people's hiking boots or a little shorter. Sacha looked behind him and saw Jac and Jonny walking besides each other but they weren't talking.

* * *

"Can I have a word with Jac?" Sacha asked as he slowed down to walk with them. Jonny nodded and left because Jac wasn't talking to him at all for some reason. She didn't know what was wrong with her. "Right, I've got a lot of practical jokes planned, and I need a partner in crime." Sacha smiled.  
"No thanks." Jac mumbled.  
"C'mon, if you help me, you won't get anything done to you, but if you don't help, I'm not promising anything. I know you won't let me down bestie." Sacha smiled as he gently nudged her with his elbow. "You in?"  
"Fine." Jac sighed.  
"I love you Naylor!" Sacha bellowed.  
"Woah, I think that's a bit- y'know." Jac said awkwardly.  
"Sorry but, thanks. I'll speak to you later. But for now, I think a Scottish nurse misses you already. And by that smile, I think you miss him too." Sacha smirked as he saw the edges of Jac's lips twitch a little.  
"I do not!" Jac protested. For some reason, it was taking a lot of effort for her to speak.  
"Yeah, sure you don't." Sacha smirked. "She's all yours." He shouted and he left Jonny to join Jac again. But they merely continued like they were before- walking silently behind the rest of the group.

* * *

Gemma and Harry had been laughing together as they showed each other pictures that were on their phone from the night before. Most of which they weren't even aware that they had.  
"You know I..." Harry trailed off as he looked up from his phone, but he noticed that there was no one in front of him like there was about ten minutes ago. He looked behind him and there was only an elderly man walking his dog as they walked the opposite way to him. "Gemma. Where's everyone else?" Harry asked worriedly. She too looked up and around, and like Harry, she could see nothing but the snow covered trees around them and the snowy path that they had been walking on.  
"I... I don't know." She replied worriedly.  
"Okay okay, don't panic. We can use the snow." Harry stated.  
"What?!" Gemma asked confusedly. What the hell was he going on about?  
"Well look at the snow ahead of us, there's no way that 10 other people with 50 kilo bags on their back could've walked over it yeah?" Harry stated as he looked at the white snow with only two foot print trails on it.  
"Yeah so we've got to go back and see where we can find their trail." Gemma concluded.  
"Exactly!" Harry smiled. And the lost couple set off, both staring at the crisp snow in front of them, as they tried to find 10 hikers foots prints. It couldn't be that hard could it?

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
Jac'll find out what's wrong with her in the evening. It'd quite an 'explosive' storyline. (Sorry, when you find out what's wrong with her, you'll find that quite disgusting!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Jac had been so distant from Jonny that he had ended up going to walk with the others so that he could talk to them. He knew that pregnancy was putting a toll on her body, but she hadn't talked for hours, and she appeared to be in a constant strop so he decided to let her be by herself for a while. Little did he know how much that hurt her. Jac watched as Jonny walked ahead. He obviously intended to leave her because he knew that she couldn't walk that fast.

She really couldn't tell what was wrong with her, though she was beginning to thing that Mo was wrong in thinking that it was her hormones playing up, because Jac could feel these little movements inside her. It wasn't in her uterus, she knew what those felt like. She could just feel these uncomfortable squelches and rumbles inside of her, and she assumed that it was just constipation playing up again. Come to think of it, she hadn't actually emptied her bowels for... God. She just realised that it had been 5 days since she had had a bowel movement. That was what's wrong with her: she's just feeling a little bloated, backed up and full.

* * *

"Listen, you know I said about Faye as a name the other day? What's Jac got against the name?" Jonny queried quietly to Sacha and Michael whom he was walking in the middle of.  
"That's private business. She didn't want you to know the other day so don't come snooping to us." Michael stated. He felt strongly that Jac had always tried so hard to keep her private life, private. So he didn't want to ruin all of her hard work and tell Jonny about her past.  
"Oh come on Michael, he's her boyfriend and the father of her baby. Do you not think that he should know? Jac's been bottling it up inside her for years, if Jonny knew. Maybe she'd talk to him about it." Sacha stated. He wanted Jac to have someone to talk to, and although she would talk to him when she wanted to, he wanted Jac to have someone who she truly loved that she could confide in, and he believed that that person, was Jonny.

"Yeah, and maybe I'll become a milkman." Michael retorted.  
"Michael, everyone needs someone that they can talk to." Sacha pleaded.  
"Well you tell him whatever you want, I'm staying out of this because I want to keep my testicles." Michael stated.  
"Right, first things first do you know who Joseph Byrne is?" Sacha asked.  
"Not really, only that he's Jac's ex." Jonny stated.  
"Right well..."

* * *

**9:45am**  
"Okay, now I understand why I can't call our daughter Faye." Jonny stated. They had spent a good 20 minutes speaking about it whilst they walked. "Thanks for telling me." Jonny smiled.  
"No worries." Sacha replied cheerfully.  
"I'd better get back to- Jac? Jac?" He shouted. "Crap..." Jonny muttered under his breath, she wasn't there. "Guy! Guy! Stop." Jonny ordered. Ten meters ahead, Guy turned around and saw the panic in Jonny's face.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
"Jac's gone. I've got to go and find her." Jonny stated as he dropped his bag on the floor.  
"Wait, I'll come with you." Guy stated as he put his back down too. "Everyone wait here and don't split up." Guy ordered before he and Jonny jogged off to find the pregnant woman. "Who was walking with her?" Guy asked. Both men were slightly out of breath.  
"Um... No one. I was just talking to Sacha for a while but when I turned around she'd... She'd gone." Jonny explained. They were running -whilst being careful not to slip over- down the path that they had come from, hoping that they would find her sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling that we're not meant to be in this field?" Harry queried quietly as he and Gemma had frozen. They had gotten half way across a field, when they noticed a large herd of highland cattle looking at them. Most of them were already in a bad mood because the snow had made it difficult to graze so they were all staring at the two intruders into their territory.  
"Because we're _not_ meant to be in this field." Gemma replied quietly. She was too anxious to come up with anything sarcastic.  
"Okay... Let's just move slowly back..." Harry said as the pair slowly walked backwards, making no sudden movements as they gradually made their way to the edge of the field. Both of them froze once again when they heard a loud whistle, soon followed by a bark; it was a border collie rounding the herd up.

"Oi!" The farmer shouted.  
"Run, run, run!" Harry smirked as he pushed Gemma and the pair both ran out of the gate, slammed it shut and then ran down the narrow forest path. After they had ran for thirty seconds, they stopped so that they could catch their breath back.

"Your face when you saw the cows!" Gemma laughed and pointed at Harry. "You looked like you'd see a ghost." She added. They had both caught their breath back when they heard people talking, there seemed to be a few of them, and Gemma could distinguish one of the voices as none other, than Sacha Leevy's. "I think that's the group." Gemma stated. She and Harry scrambled through the group desperately hoping that it was their colleagues.

"Oh thank Christ!" Harry shouted as he realised that it was them, but oddly, it was only 9 of them and they were looking rather worried and solemn. "Who died?" Harry joked but no one found it funny.  
"Jac's fallen behind." Sacha stated. "Jonny and Guy have gone to find her."  
"Hello? Did you not notice that we were missing?" Harry asked.  
"Harry, dont." Gemma whispered as she pulled him back. They were obviously all worried about the missing, pregnant woman.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
What do you think? Was she taken by someone? Attacked? Mugged? Raped? Or was she just lost in the vast Scottish forest?  
And I'll give you a hint, Jac's problem, is the opposite to what she thinks it is :)**


	16. Chapter 16

After ten minutes, Jonny and Guy's sprint had died down to a jog, and then a quick walk. Jonny was beginning to panic when finally, he saw Jac's long ponytail. She was sitting on a log with her bag besides her biting her nails and he could clearly see that she was pissed off.

"Jac? Oh thank god! I thought we'd lost you!" Jonny said. He ran towards her and he attempted to hug her bit she only stood up and pushed him away.  
"Get off of me." She retorted as she folded her arms across her chest.  
"You okay? Are you hurt? Jac what happened?" Jonny asked quickly.

"I slipped over on some ice under the snow." Jac stated angrily. "I shouted to you for help but you were too busy chatting to Sacha about me," she snapped, "and by the time I managed to get up, you'd bloody gone. I got to this fork in the pathway and I didn't have a clue which way you'd gone. I tried ringing you, Sacha, Michael, Elliot and none of you lot have any signal." Jac snapped as she stood up and pointed to the point next to her where the pathway had split into two. She tried to catch up with them but she didn't want to go the wrong way and she was sure that they would come back for her. Eventually.

"And you were just gonna sit here?" Jonny queried.  
"Well I could've guessed which way you'd gone but if I went the wrong way, you wouldn't have found me." Jac stated.  
"Jac I'm so sorry-" Jonny tried to hug her again but she only backed away from him.  
"Get off." She muttered.

"Right, Jac are you hurt at all?" Guy asked as he felt sorry for Jonny who was unfortunately Jac's target at the moment whilst she expressed her hormonal state. But he was also concerned for the pregnant woman that sat before him.  
"No." She lied. She had stomach cramps but they weren't a menstrual kind. She was sure that it was still constipation playing havoc with her body and she certainly didn't want her boss knowing that.  
"Okay, are you okay if we get going then?" He asked whilst Jonny picked up Jac's heavy bag.  
"Yes." She stated and she followed Guy as he headed back. Jonny walked next to Jac with her bag on one of his shoulders. He saw that the back of her waterproof coat had a few snowflakes on it where she had fallen, and he wanted more than anything to drop her bag and give her a comforting hug to warm her up because she must've been cold, he was and she always felt the cold more than him- she always used to warm her 'ice block' feet on him in the night when they were together. But he decided against the action because he knew she wouldn't accept him with open arms.

* * *

After twenty minutes of walking, the trio arrived with the rest of the group who had been leaning against trees hoping that they would soon arrive back.  
"Oh thank god, are you okay?" Sacha asked as he immediately pulled Jac into a bear hug; something that Jonny was jealous of.  
"I'm fine Sacha," Jac mumbled as she pulled away from him.  
"What happened?" Michael queried.  
"She just fell behind a bit and lost sight of us. Nothing to worry about though I would prefer it if she wasn't walking on her own from now on." Guy stated sternly. He knew the last thing that Jac would want was for him to say that she fell on some ice because everyone would either worry about the baby, or laugh at her.

"I'll walk with you." Jonny said to Jac but she only took her bag off of him and pulled it on.  
"No thanks." Jac replied sarcastically, she didn't want to walk with him because she didn't knew how much Sacha had told him.  
"Jac-" Jonny began and the rest of the group had already started walking.  
"I'll walk with her." Mo interrupted. "Go on, you go and walk with Michael and Sacha." She added and for once, Jac was relieved that the registrar had stepped in.

* * *

"How's your head?" Gemma asked Harry, wondering if he was still suffering from the night before.  
"Fine." Harry lied, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction that she was right about him drinking too much.  
"Right, so you don't want any more paracetamol later when you can take another dose?" Gemma smirked.  
"Well, I might still have a little bit of a headache." Harry admitted.  
"And by little, you mean a throbbing, pounding headache." Gemma corrected.  
"No, it's not that bad, it's just a banging headache, like the ones you get after working all day with Mary Claire yapping in your ear." Harry joked. The pair continued walking and Harry casually slipped his hand into Gemma's and entwined his fingers with hers.

"You know you didn't let me get a double sleeping bag for us before because we weren't together?" Harry began.  
"Yes." Gemma replied. She couldn't help but smile a little at the touch of his hand.  
"Seeing as we're together now, does that mean that I can zip our sleeping bags together?" Harry queried.  
"If you can work out how to, then be my guest. But you'll have to endure my cold feet." She joked.  
"Well then I'll just have to warm you up won't I?" Harry said seductively.  
"Not unless you have a condom you're not." Gemma whispered.  
"Who said anything about that kind of thing?" Harry asked as he mocked innocence. "I was talking about giving you one of my jumpers." He joked. "I'm only joking, don't worry, I've got some in my bag." He whispered.

"Oh, so you thought that this would happen did you?" Gemma asked as she raised an eyebrow. "You thought that I'd just jump into bed with you?" She asked quietly so that others didn't overhear.  
"No, no, no. I _hoped_ that it would happen." Harry stated. "There's a difference."  
"Right." Gemma smiled. "Listen... I'm not the average girl you sleep with Harry-" Gemma began.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Well I've had a kid, Harry. I've got loads of stretch marks, and I've got a scar from an episiotomy so... I'm not like the normal women you-"

"Let me stop you there okay. I know you've had a kid, and just because you've got a few marks here and there, I don't care Gemma. I love you, for who you are, not what you look like." Harry explained softly and Gemma blushed. It was the first time, he had ever said that he loved a partner, and truly meant it. And to Gemma, it was the first time that he had ever said that to her in their short relationship so it meant a lot to her.  
"Thanks and... I love you too." She smiled.

"Ugh, are you trying to make me sick?" Michael interrupted from behind. The couple turned around and saw Jonny walking in the middle of Sacha and Michael, with Arthur just behind them.  
"Um... How much of that did you hear?" Harry asked awkwardly.  
"Well I started listening once I heard the word 'episiotomy'." Michael stated. Gemma and Harry both turned back around and cringed. "Hey don't be embarrassed, we're all medical professionals here." Michael smirked and Gemma and Harry both carried on walking as they kept their heads down.

* * *

"Are you still feeling a bit... Odd?" Mo queried to break the silence between her and Jac who was walking behind the group, and matching their pace with difficulty.  
"I just feel a bit sick, I'll be fine later." Jac brushed it off pretending that she was fine but she had an ache in her abdomen, as well as the occasional cramp in her digestive system. She didn't feel sick, she had problems with her bowels, but she wasn't sure why yet.  
"How sick? On a rate of 1 to 10?" Mo queried.  
"5." Jac replied.  
"Right." Mo said awkwardly. "Do you want to stop for a bit? Get your breath back?" Mo asked kindly.  
"No, they've already stopped for me, if they have to stop again, everyone's gonna get fed up with me." Jac concluded.  
"No they're not. Everyone else is just as knackered as you are Jac, they'll be glad to be able to take a break." Mo tried to reason with Jac, but she wasn't having it. "Mr T." Mo shouted to get his attention. He stopped and then began to walk with Jac and Mo.  
"What can I do for you?" He smiled.  
"You know you said to Guy that I can't swimming because of heavy periods?" Mo questioned and Jac screwed her face up in disgust.  
"Yes." Mr T lied. Had Mo found out what he had actually said to her boss? He thought.  
"Can you go and ask him if we can take a break? Just say I've got really bad period pains." Mo asked.  
"I... I-I can't." Mr T admitted.  
"Why not?" Mo asked worriedly.  
"Because I didn't tell him you have heavy periods." Mr T stated awkwardly.  
"Well what did you tell him?" Mo demanded.  
"That you've got thrush." Mr T admitted quietly.  
"What?!" Mo shrieked and Jac couldn't help but let out a laugh but she stopped once Mo glared at her.  
"Well, i-... As soon as I went up to him, I said Mo can't swim, she has a gynaecology issue yeah?" Mr T stated.  
"Right." Mo huffed.  
"But then he said, let me guess, she's on her period and I thought that they way he said it meant that he wasn't going to get you out of swimming for that reason so I had to make something up." Mr T explained nervously which amused Jac as she casually tagged along with the pair.

"And you couldn't have just said for patient confidentiality reasons you can't tell him?" Mo whined.  
"Yeah, and then he probably would've asked to see your medical records and then you would be screwed because there wouldn't be anything there." Mr T replied. "Look, do you just wanna stop so the stubborn pregnant one can have a break?" He queried.  
"Hehem, don't forget the 'stubborn pregnant one' can still kick you in the nuts." Jac threatened but it was clear she was out of breath.  
"Yeah well don't forget that the obstetrician can tell other people things that you don't want others to know." Mr T threatened.  
"Ooh, like what?" Mo said excitedly.  
"No you can't, patient confidentiality!" Jac protested.

"Right that's it." Mr T said as he stormed off ahead and caught up with Guy.  
"He'd better not say it's because of me." Jac muttered to Mo.  
"Er hello? He lied to my boss saying that I have thrush!" Mo exclaimed quietly so that others didn't hear.  
"Yeah just because you're on the blob so you don't want to turn the bloody pool red." Jac argued childishly.  
"No, I don't want to swim because not all of us are skinny twiglets like you." Mo stated.  
"Yeah because I'm so skinny aren't I?" Jac said sarcastically as she out her hands on her bump.  
"I give up!" Mo laughed.

"Right, we're gonna take a quick break to get our breaths back." Guy announced as he took his bag off and put it on the snowy ground; it was waterproof so he didn't have to worry about his stuff getting wet.

* * *

"I can't believe that no one noticed we were gone!" Harry whispered to Gemma.  
"Stop going on about that." Gemma ordered. "She's like 6 months pregnant Harry I can understand why there were a bit preoccupied." She stated.  
"Alright, what's got you in a mood?" He asked.  
"I'm not in a mood!" Gemma protested.  
"Prove it." Harry ordered seductively as he stood face to face with her. He slipped his arms around her and then leant in and gave her a passionate kiss.  
"Told you I'm not in a mood." Gemma smiled as she pulled away but Harry kept his hands on her waist. Gemma reached around Harry to the side of his hiking bag and took out his bottle of coke.  
"What happened to too much sugar?" Harry mocked Gemma as she took a few sips.  
"Well considering what you're planning for tonight, I think I'm going to need it aren't I?" Gemma whispered into his ear as she put the bottle back in the side pouch.

* * *

"Please don't tell me you two are fighting again?" Sacha said as he, Mr T, Michael and Elliot stood in the middle with Jac and Mo on one side, and Jonny by himself on the other.  
"I told you not to tell him." Jac argued at Sacha.  
"I told him not to as well." Michael said as he put his hands up.  
"Tell him what?" Sacha asked.  
"I heard you talking to him about me and Faye and bloody Joseph." Jac snapped. "And because of that, he didn't even notice when I slipped on some ice and you just left me." She added.  
"Wait, you fell?" Michael queried worriedly, "I thought you just slipped behind and couldn't keep up." He explained as he walked over to Jac followed by Mr T.  
"Do you want me to check you over?" Mr T asked kindly.

"With what? The ultrasound machine sticking out of your back pocket?" Jac snapped. She turned around and began walking into the forest.  
"Jac, don't run off." Mo ordered as she began to chase after her.  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to the toilet Mo." Jac stated as she stormed off into the trees, still with her bag on her back. Jonny watched her disappear from his view, and then he hung his head in his hands. After hearing the whole Joseph and Faye debacle along with the story of Jac's kidney donation to her mother and her abandonment, he could see why she was always so closed off, and why it was so hard, to gain her trust.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jac returned but avoided the big groups and then stood by herself and leaned against a tree. Jonny decided to approach her but before she tried to walk away, he grabbed her arm without hurting her.  
"Just listen to me," Jonny whispered and reluctantly, Jac shrugged his arm off and then leant back against the tree as she folded her arms across her chest, "I'm sorry I didn't notice that you'd gone, and I'm sorry that I left you by yourself. But I just want you to know that now I understand why you are, like you are."  
"What? And you feel sorry for me?" Jac said mockingly.  
"No, I know you hate pity just as much as me." Jonny replied quickly. "Look, I'm never going to talk about your past, or tell anyone unless you want to talk to me about it okay? I promise I'll never mention it again if that's what you want." Jonny said as he took her hand in his. She didn't hold his hand back, but she didn't pull away.

"What... What did Sacha actually tell you?" Jac queried curiously.  
"About your mum leaving you when you were twelve, the whole Joseph and Faye thing, the Alan Clooney event, and why you only have one kidney." Jonny replied softly. "Do you want to talk about anything?" He asked softly.  
"No, just don't bring it up again please." Jac replied. She knew he'd know about Joseph, but the Alan Clooney thing was another matter.  
"I won't, honestly. Does this mean we're back together?" Jonny queried.  
"Depends what food you're about to give me." Jac said sheepishly.  
"Erm... How about... A chocolate muffin, with hot chocolate?" Jonny queried.  
"And where the hell are you gonna get hot chocolate from?" Jac retorted as he put his bag on the floor and opened up the top of it.

"Well there's our muffins." Jonny said as he handed Jac a packet from the top of his bag with two chocolate chip muffins in it. "And here's our hot chocolate." Jonny smiled as he took out a tall, thin flask from his rucksack. He put it between his legs before he closed his bag, swung it on his back and done up the chest and hips straps. Jonny poured out the steaming hot chocolate into the plastic cup and took a quick sip before he handed it to Jac who handed him his muffin.

"I'm impressed." Jac smiled before she took a sip of the hot chocolate. In the last few hours it had cooled down enough so that it didn't burn their mouths but it was still steaming hot. They both shared the cup of hot chocolate and soon diminished their muffins whilst they caught their breath back.  
"You want any more hot chocolate?" Jonny queried as he took the empty cup from Jac- he had let her have the last sip of it to warm her up.  
"No thanks." Jac replied as she rubbed her bump. The abdominal cramps seemed to have disappeared for the last 30 minutes or so, but now they were returning.

* * *

Zosia had spent the break standing with Arthur but he finally left to speak to the others so when she was standing by herself, she quickly took another dose of painkillers which her father saw. He, being a mature father, didn't say anything about it because he knew she would only be embarrassed.  
"So... You and Arthur." He smiled as he approached her. She quickly put the box of painkillers in her pocket, but it was too late; he had already seen them.  
"Don't even go there because it's never going to happen." Zosia sighed.  
"Ah, so that's why you two are sharing a flat." Guy said humorously.  
"Yeah, with separate bedrooms." Zosia stated. He laughed at her defensiveness which only made him think that there was something going on between the pair. He took out a packet of wine gums from his pocket and offered his daughter one.

"No thanks." She shook her head. She didn't have an appetite at all. Even if she were offered a free buffet of food of her choice, she probably wouldn't want any of it at all. Guy nodded because he didn't want to push her. He had a wine gum himself before he announced that it was time to get moving and everyone set off.

**Pretty long chapter so this'll be the only update today I'm afraid. And from now on, I'll try to update every day, but it might not be possible because I'm back to school tomorrow. Thanks for reading, please review x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well here's what's wrong with Jac!**

6pm

After a very long day of walking, everyone was knackered. The campsite, was one with toilets and showers for the first night so most people had freshened up or had a shower. There was a fire going, and everyone's one man tents (and Harry and Gemma's two man tent) were in a circle around the fire. They had cleared the snow from small areas so their tent was on solid ground, and the fire had melted a great load of the snow so their area was fairly clear, and mostly grassy.

Jonny was in the showers whilst Jac was resting by herself in her tent with the door zipped up to keep her warm. She was lying there on her side in her sleeping bag rubbing her bump because she didn't feel well.

"Jac, permission to come abord." Sacha announced as he unzipped Jac's tent. Luckily, she was on her side facing the door so she didn't have to move. "Right, my trusty side kick, I've got our first- hey, what's up?" He began talking but he then realised that she looked a little paler than usual and it wasn't like her to go to bed early because she'd normally be embarrassed to do so like she was the previous night.  
"Just tired." Jac lied.  
"You sure?" Sacha queried as he squatted down besides her tent.  
"I'm fine." Jac forced a smile as she propped herself up on her elbows.  
"You know Michael drew on my face on the way here in the coach? Well I'm going to get him back with the first of my practical camping jokes." Sacha smiled as he revealed a paper plate, covered in shaving foam in his hand. "Now, you stay here, and watch this." Sacha whispered as he rolled Jac's tent door up, letting all the hot air out and the cold air in. He tiptoed over to the campfire, where Michael was sitting on a log, came up behind him and smashed him in the face with the shaving foam.

Sacha, who was laughing, looked over at Jac hoping for her approval. She forced a smile at him whilst the rest of the circle was in bits including Guy.  
"Sacha!" Michael protested as the foam faced doctor jumped up, wiped with foam off of his face and then chased after Sacha with his foamy hands hoping to get him back.  
"Stop, stop." Sacha protested seriously as he quickly ran over to Jac who was coughing. Michael wiped the foam off of his hands as he bent down besides Sacha.  
"It's just a bloody cough." Jac moaned, she didn't want the attention and she really had a bad stomach ache. She coughed once or twice more before her throat was cleared.  
"I'll go and get Maconie." Michael said as he got up, Jac tried to stop him but Sacha held her down.  
"It's a cough Sacha." Jac repeated.  
"I know, I just didn't want Michael to get me back with the foam." Sacha smiled. "Where are you going?" He asked as Jac pulled her hiking boots on.

"Toilet." Jac stated. "And I don't need an audience so don't even bother following me." Jac stated. She headed for the toilet block and she groaned when she saw Jonny and Michael heading towards her.

Jonny handed his bag and wet towel to Michael before he ran over with wet hair and clothes barely put on properly.  
"Have you got a cold?" Jonny asked once he had reached her.  
"No, I coughed like twice and Michael ran off." Jac said sulkily. "And before you ask, I'm going to the toilet so leave me alone." She snapped before she headed towards the toilet block. Jonny guessed that maybe she was going to change her incontinence pad after coughing so he left her alone, took his things off of Michael and then headed back to his tent. That morning, he thought he was going to be sharing a one man tent with Jac to keep each other cosy, but after their day, he decided that he would try that the day after.

* * *

Harry and Gemma had both had their dinners of a boil in the bag rice and curry and they had warmed up around the hot fire so they decided to go in their tent for a while before they would roast marshmallows on the hot embers of the fire later.  
"Tadaa!" Harry announced as he took out of his bag, a box of 10 condoms.  
"Oh, really romantic Harry." Gemma smiled as she laid down in their sleeping bag. Earlier, Harry had zipped both of their sleeping bags together so that they could snuggle up in the night. Harry took one out of the box, put it in his pocket and then got into the zipped up sleeping bag besides Gemma.

"Well come on then." Gemma ordered as Harry was lying there, his head propped up by his elbow with a pleading, puppy dog face. Harry quickly leant in for a kiss and manoeuvred his body on top of hers. Harry went to pull Gemma's jumper up but she stopped him. "Can we keep maximum amount of clothes on please? because I'm freezing." Gemma asked. Harry smiled before he slipped his hand under her many layers including her bra where he caressed her. "Mm." She groaned quietly, "your hands are warm." She smiled as she slowly unbuttoned his jeans, undone his zip and then pulled his boxers down a little.

Whilst he kept his hands focused in her chest, Gemma pulled the condom out of Harry's pocket. She put it on him securely before she pulled her leggings down slightly, and gently slid him into her.  
"Be careful, you're in for a humpy ride." Harry joked. "Oh, and keep the moaning to a whisper because I'd rather that the others didn't hear his brilliant in bed I am. Y'know, just in case they get jealous." Harry whispered. Gemma laughed before she began kissing him whilst he gently thrusted in and out of her.

* * *

6:15pm  
Jac was safely tucked in her sleeping bag under many layers and blankets in her tent as she tried to ignore the havoc that pregnancy was causing in her body. The abdominal cramps had only gotten worse now and she wasn't pleased when Jonny came along and unzipped her tent, letting what little heat she had generated out.  
"What do you want me to cook you for dinner?" Jonny asked. He just assumed that she was tired so she had gone to bed early but he wanted her to eat first.  
"I'm not hungry." Jac whispered in reply.  
"Don't give me that, you barely had anything for breakfast and you only picked at your sandwich for lunch." Jonny stated.  
"Honestly, it's not just lack of appetite, I don't feel well." Jac moaned.  
"Okay well, do you want me to stay with you for a while?" Jonny asked kindly.  
"No thanks. I'm just gonna get some rest." Jac stated.  
"Right, let me know if you want anything later." Jonny said before he pecked her on the forehead and then zipped her tent back up.

* * *

"Right, what do you want for dinner?" Guy asked quietly as the pair shared a log to sit on by the fire. Zosia was sitting on a folded up blanket to make it a bit more comfortable for her.  
"I'll leave dinner for tonight." Zosia replied.  
"Zosia, please. Look how about if I do one of those potato and bacon brunch things and we can share it? You've got to eat sweetheart." Guy stated as he put one arm around her shoulders and squeezed it lightly. "It's not exactly healthy, but how about some chocolate?" He suggested. "You put them two dairy milk bars in the trolley didn't you?" He smiled and Zosia blushed. "You didn't think I'd noticed did you? Don't worry, your mum was the same every month; Chinese takeaway this and cookie dough ice cream that." He joked. "Go on, go and have something to eat." He ordered quietly.

Reluctantly, Zosia got up and went to her one man tent. She zipped it up to keep the icy winds out and then she took the family sized bar of dairy milk chocolate out of her hiking bag, along with a blanket to wrap herself in, before she indulged herself on the chocolate and let each square slowly melt on her tongue.

* * *

8pm  
"Right, how about we have a sing song?" Guy suggested.  
"Only if we start off with a bit of hey soul sister." Sacha bellowed across the fire. Everyone except Jac, Harry, Gemma and Zosia were now around the fire.  
"Go on then." Guy smiled.

Sacha began. Then Jonny, Michael and Guy joined, and soon everyone around the fire was having a laugh and singing along too.

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey  
Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

Jonny was singing along, when he smiled because he knew Jac would hate this. But then he felt bad because he had been enjoying himself and she wasn't feeling well. He slipped off of his log and then went over to Jac's tent to check on her. But when he opened it, he found her sleeping bag wide open so he assumed that she had gone to the toilet. To be honest, he needed the toilet too so he went over to the toilet block.

He entered the unisex toilets, relieved himself and then heard a cubicle door slam and from the sound effects, he could tell that the person clearly had an upset stomach. He grimaced at the thought whilst he washed his hands, but then it hit him: Jac hadn't been feeling well, and there was someone in the toilet with diarrhoea. He wanted to make sure it was her before he called out by the door because it would be awkward if it wasn't her, so he turned the tap off, and made no sound whilst he waited for the person to finish. They were in there a good few minutes until finally, the toilet flushed and the person slowly waddled out out towards the sinks.

Immediately, Jac's face flushed red because her boyfriend had heard her, but she didn't have the energy to shout at him or to tell him to go away, because she just wanted his comfort. She washed her hands as he slowly walked up to her. And after she had dried her hands with a paper towel, Jonny hugged her and he didn't want to let go. He felt her bump being pushed up against his stomach, and as much as he wanted his daughter to kick now, he prayed that she didn't because he knew it would only make Jac feel worse.  
"Now we know why you've been acting odd, you've got an upset tummy." Jonny said softly as he rubbed his hands up and down her back whilst she buried her face in his chest and under his chin. "Couldn't you tell what was wrong earlier?" He whispered as Jac pulled away from his because she needed to rub her bump a little as a small cramp engulfed her digestive system.

"The stomach ache only got worse in the last ten minutes or so." Jac admitted quietly. "And before you moan about not telling you, that was the first time." Jac stated as she nodded to the toilet cubicle she had come out of.  
"What are you doing to your mummy eh?" Jonny joked quietly as he put his hands either side of Jac's bump. "Well if it hasn't passed by the morning, I'll book a local B&B for us and we can stay there for a night or two and then get the train back to Holby. I don't want you walking if you're not well." Jonny explained sternly yet quietly as he, for once, was allowed his hands on her bump.  
"I'll be fine by the morning, it was probably the chips." Jac stated. She knew from experience of the pregnancy that when she got an upset stomach, it never lasted more than 12 hours or so.  
"But loads of people had them- including me- and we're fine." Jonny stated.  
"Yeah but you know what I said about my stomach being more sensitive. I haven't had greasy foods for a while, that's probably why." Jac concluded.

"Okay. Sorry for getting them, I didn't know." Jonny said solemnly.  
"Don't be, if I'd have known they'd do this I wouldn't have eaten them." Jac replied. "Listen, I'm probably gonna stay in here for a while just incase so you go back to the others. I'll be fine." Jac forced a smile. She didn't want to go back to the tent and then be far away from the toilets because she hadn't been given a lot of notice for the previous evacuation of her bowels, luckily, she was in there because she had needed a wee.

"No, I'm staying with you. In fact, I'll just pop back and get a blanket and a bottle of water for you. Do you want anything else?" Jonny asked.  
"Jonny really, I'd rather you stayed with the others." Jac said awkwardly.  
"Don't be embarrassed, I'm a nurse; I've seen, and heard, it all." Jonny said softly. He pecked Jac on the forehead before he quickly headed back to the campfire.

* * *

Harry and Gemma laid in each other's arms, they were both much warmer than before. They were fully clothed because they hadn't undressed much anyway and they didn't want to get cold.  
"This is going to sound really weird, but can I see your stomach?" Harry asked.  
"What?!" Gemma demanded.  
"Well you said you had really bad stretch marks from carrying Finn, and I just wondered if you'd be okay with me seeing them?" Harry queried. "I mean, we both want this relationship to be something serious so, I don't want us to be hiding anything from each other, and I know you're going to be nervous about showing me your body so why not just get it over and done with?"  
"One laugh and I'll kick you in the nuts." Gemma threatened as she unzipped the sleeping bag and pulled it down to the top of her jeans. Slowly, she pulled her many jumpers up, and then finally her last base layer.

She revealed a flat stomach with just under a dozen stretch marks, mainly towards her hips on her abdomen. Gemma looked up at Harry to see what his reaction is, and it was neutral. He was neither laughing nor feeling sympathetic.  
"They're hardly the end of the world." Harry stated. "They're pretty faded as well and you've still got a flat stomach." He stated.  
"So you don't mind them?" Gemma asked quietly.  
"Of course not. They're just battle scars of carrying your son." He joked quietly.  
"Thank you." Gemma said as she turned over and hugged him tightly, hearing his reassurance was obviously something that she had wanted from him. She was lying on top of him once more, giving him a passionate kiss but she had not yet rolled down her jumpers so her stomach was still bare.

Harry reached his hand down, and slipped it in her jeans and underwear as they began making love once again.

* * *

They had just finished singing their second song when Jonny came out of Jac's tent with a thick blanket, a bottle of water and a bottle of lucozade.  
"Jonny, what are you doing?" Mo asked confusedly.  
"Oh um, Jac feels a bit sick so we're gonna stay by the toilets for a while." Jonny lied. He knew Jac would prefer them to think she was being sick than for them to know that it was actually coming out the other end.  
"Is that why she's been acting funny?" Mo asked.  
"Yeah, I think so." Jonny said before he headed back over to the toilets.

* * *

"You do realise that war has now been declared." Michael stated to Sacha.  
"Why?" Sacha laughed.  
"Because you used Jac as an excuse so that I couldn't get you back." Michael stated.  
"I'd never do such a thing." Sacha joked.  
"Just you wait Levy, just you wait." Michael muttered.

* * *

"You up for round three?" Harry queried. He was laying there with his arm around Gemma under the sleeping bag. It had quietened down outside because most people had gone to bed.  
"What's the time?" Gemma queried as she reached over and picked up her phone. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to get signal at their campsite but she could still check the phone. "Shit." She muttered.  
"What?"  
"I had 3 calls from my mum within 5 minutes over an hour ago. She's looking after Finn, maybe something's happened." Gemma explained as she got out of the sleeping bag and begun to put her trainers on.  
"So where're you going?" Harry asked.  
"To find somewhere I can get a signal." Gemma stated.  
"I'll come with you." Harry said as he began to get up.  
"No, you stay here." Gemma ordered as she left the tent.

* * *

Guy just wanted to go to the toilet before he went to bed so he didn't have to get up in the night so he headed over to the toilet block. When he entered, he found Jac cuddling Jonny and both of them were wrapped together in a blanket.  
"You two alright?" Guy queried as he entered a cubicle.  
"Yeah, fine thanks." Jonny replied. Jac's heart rate increased as she only hoped that she wouldn't need the toilet whilst her boss was in there because she knew that if she had to go, she wouldn't be able to stop it.

Thankfully, he used the bathroom, washed his hands, said goodnight and left the small building, leaving Jac to feel a little less stressed, but she still had an awful stomach ache.

Just as Guy was approaching his tent, a torch clicked on in his daughters tent and he heard her swear and then groan. Quickly, he bent down and unzipped her tent.  
"Woah woah, slow down." He ordered. "What's wrong?" He asked. She had gone to bed nearly two hours ago because she had nothing better to do and she would need her energy for tomorrow- which would hopefully be when her appetite returned.  
"I haven't had any painkillers since this morning because i forgot and now I can't find them." Zosia stated angrily as she rummaged through her bag, throwing the torch back and forth.  
"Calm down, I've got some in my bag. Do you want me to get them?" Guy asked.  
"Obviously." Zosia snapped as she wrapped her arms around herself and hugged her abdomen. He quickly sprinted to his tent next door and took out a box of paracetamol.

When he returned, Zosia had gotten out of her tent and stumbled behind it into the field.  
"Zosia?" He queried as he chased after her. He quickly caught up and she had her hand over her mouth and her stomach. "Do you feel sick?" He asked and she managed a nod. "Alright, let's leave the painkillers for now." And they both knew why; it was likely that she'd throw them back up again. He felt helpless because he couldn't help his distressed daughter but he rubbed his hand soothingly on her back. "I know it would be weird, but I used to massage you mum's stomach and it would make her feel a lot better. Do you want me to see if it'll work for you?" Guy queried awkwardly. It was the only thing he could think of to help her. She shook her head and finally managed to stand up properly. She had only just reconciled with her father, and even if she had loved him since she was little, she still wouldn't want her father rubbing her stomach because it would be awkward. "Is it normally this bad?" He asked as he returned to rubbing her back.

"Only if I forget to take the painkillers which I usually don't. I was just busy setting the tent up and then the fire and..." Zosia began to work herself up so Guy pulled her in for a hug. He shushed her until her breathing calmed down and finally, they pulled apart.  
"Right, you wanna try taking them now?" He asked as he took out a box of paracetamol. She nodded and took the box off of him as the pair walked back to her tent. She swallowed two tablets dry and then her father helped her climb into her sleeping bag after he'd put her hiking bag back by her feet again. "You can't have looked very hard." Guy laughed softly as he pulled a box of paracetamol and ibuprofen from under her inflatable pillow. Zosia smiled sarcastically as her father popped out two tablets of ibuprofen into her hand and she swallowed them dry. "Right you get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Guy said as he pulled the blankets over her sleeping bag. She lay there with her arms wrapped around her stomach, waiting for the painkillers to kick in. "Night, Zosia." He whispered before he zipped her tent up and then went to get into bed himself.

* * *

Mo walked into the toilets to find Jac and Jonny cuddling under a blanket by the sinks.  
"Sorry, must be the beers catching up with me." Mo joked as she went into a cubicle. "How're you feeling Jac?" Mo shouted from inside the cubicle. Jac shot a look at Jonny which he knew meant: Have you told her? He shook his head in reply.  
"She's still feeling a bit sick." Jonny lied.  
"Well, I hope you feel better soon." Mo shouted. She soon finished, washed her hands and then left the couple alone once more.

* * *

Harry was sitting there in the tent hoping that Gemma would soon come back. He had been waiting for what seemed like forever when finally she entered the tent, using her phone as a torch and Harry saw her tear stained face.  
"Did you get a signal?" Harry asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, he just wanted to say goodnight." Gemma's voice broke and another tear fell from her face.  
"Come here." Harry laughed softly as he pulled Gemma into a comforting hug.  
"I'm sorry I just... I miss him." Gemma admitted over Harry's shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it. Why don't we see if we can get a better signal tomorrow and you can try and FaceTime him? He's got an iPod hasn't he?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah but I haven't got 3G, I'm on pay as you go and it'll cost a fortune." Gemma stated.  
"Well you can use mine, I'm on contract and I've still got plenty of data left on my phone, I don't mind." Harry smiled as he pulled apart from Gemma.  
"Thank you!" Gemma squealed as she dived forwards to hug him again but she ended up knocking Harry onto his back and she was on top of him. They gave each other a passionate kiss before they soon settled down for the night.

* * *

Jac pulled out of Jonny's embrace which only meant that one thing was going to happen. He looked at her sympathetically and Jac was just about to go into a cubicle when Mr T came into the toilets.  
"Jac? Are you alight?" The man queried.  
"She's fine." Jonny replied and Jac was shooting looks at Jonny telling him to get rid of her gynaecologist. He had just gone into a cubicle when Jac really had no option. She burst into the toilet, slammed the door shut and the sound effects commenced.

Awkwardly, when Mr T came out a minute later, he glanced over at Jonny who put his finger to his lip.  
"Jac, don't worry, he's gone." Jonny lied as he gestured silently for Mr T to leave.  
"You're just saying that." Jac moaned as she leant forward on the toilet in an unsuccessful attempt to relieve the tight knots inside her.  
"No, I promise, he's gone." Jonny stated and this time, it was honest because Mr T had thankfully left without making a noise. A few minutes later, Jac flushed the toilets, came out and washed her hands. "Come here." Jonny whispered as he pulled the exhausted, uncomfortable consultant into his arms. Jonny was rubbing his hand up and down her back when Mr T reentered the toilets.

"Jac," Mr T began and she quickly pulled away from Jonny, "take these they should stop the diarrhoea pretty quickly." He said awkwardly as he handed her a box of diarrhoea relief capsules.  
"Why have you got those?" Jonny smirked as Jac read the dosage on the box.  
"Well, we're all travelling, I thought that it'd be best. The dosage is pretty self explanatory and they're fine for pregnancy so... Yeah. I hope you feel a bit better soon." Mr T explained.  
"Mr T, thanks." Jac forced a smile.  
"Don't mention it. Just make sure you drink plenty of water and I'll see you in the morning. Night." He said as he left the building.  
"Night." Jonny replied as Jac swallowed two tablets. "And now, we wait." He stated as he put his hands on her hips.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later  
"I'm gonna go back to bed and see how it goes." Jac admitted quietly as she pulled the blanket off of her and took it along with the box of tablets and the bottle of water. Most of the cramps had subsided and compared to what she felt like not long ago, she was feeling a lot better.  
"Okay, will you please just wake me up if you're going back to the loos yeah? Or if you start to feel bad again? Even if you just text me while you're in your tent to save you getting up." Jonny pleaded as the pair headed back to their tents.  
"Okay." Jac replied quietly. Jonny escorted her back to her tent using his phone as a torch. He got her comfortable, zipped her up in her sleeping bag and put the bottle of water by her head incase she needed it in the night.  
"Have you not got a pillow?" Jonny queried.  
"Nah, folded up jumper does the job." Jac stated.  
"Hang on." Jonny said as he quickly left. A minute later, he returned with his inflatable pillow which he gently tucked under her head.  
"What about you?"  
"I'm not pregnant or ill, now try and get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning." Jonny smiled as he gave her a peck on the forehead, and then zipped her tent up for her.

He could only hope that the tablets work work completely, not just for an hour or so. And he doubted that if Jac began to feel worse and she ended up glued to the toilet seat again, that she would wake him up. Though he didn't blame her for once because he too would be embarrassed if it was him.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
And for the people who are asking for more Hemma, can you please give me ideas for things you want to happen with them two because I haven't got anything! (Except from a few ideas from mirrorsparkles1234 :))**


	18. Chapter 18

**6am**  
Gemma awoke to the chirping of birds on the fresh winter morning. It was very cold, even under the sleeping bag and wrapped in Harry's arms. She stretched her numb limbs a little which made the doctor that she was being cuddle by, stir.  
"Morning." Harry croaked as he too stretched and then the pair both settled back down together again under the many layers.  
"Mm, I am so glad I had a shower last night so we don't have to get up yet. Gemma smiled.  
"Me too." Harry whispered. "What's the time?" He asked.  
"Um nearly- what the hell is that?" Gemma asked worriedly as she heard heavy, constant foot steps outside.

"COWS!" They heard someone scream. Harry and Gemma both shot each other worried looks before Harry pulled Gemma into his embrace and pulled the sleeping bag over their heads to block out some of the noise.  
"It's gonna be okay, just don't panic." Harry said softly but Gemma knew he was just as scared as him because she could feel his heart beating as fast her hers. He wrapped one of his legs around hers and pulled them together so that they were chest to chest. "We're gonna be okay." He whispered repeatedly as he rubbed her bad, her face was buried in his chest under her chin.

* * *

"COWS!" Jonny was awoken to. He could hear a large heard trampling along with screaming and before worrying about himself, he immediately thought of Jac and their baby. He quickly unzipped his tent and jumped up into the field to look to see a herd of about 20 humongous red highland cattle darting around like lunatics. Their hooves were making mud and snow fly everywhere. He sprinted over to Jac's tent, unzipped it to find that she was curled up in a ball cradling her bump.  
"You're safe. Don't worry." Jonny whispered as he zipped himself in there with his partner. He got on top of her in the cramped tent and used his elbows and knees either side of her so he didn't put any weight on her. He was using his body as a shield above Jac's bump and her head so she wasn't as panicked. "They're all over the other side of the field." Jonny lied. He had seen them completely spread out and because they were all running in different directions, he didn't know where they were now but he couldn't panic her. "You feeling better?" Jonny asked to change the subject.  
"A bit sensitive still but a lot better than last night." Jac replied.  
"Did you go to the toilet after we came back?" He asked as he tried to drown the noise of hooves cutting up the snow, grass and mud.  
"Yeah, a few hours ago, but only because she was kicking my bladder." Jac said as she forced a smile. They then heard an ear pitching scream, one that must've been from another group of people camping because it didn't belong to Jac, mo, Gemma or Zosia and those were the only women camping with Team Holby. "What if someone's hurt?" Jac asked worriedly.

"Then we'll have to wait until the cows have calmed down. I don't know why they're like this, highland cattle are usually quite peaceful." Jonny stated. He had his stomach, gently resting above her bump when he felt a little twitch.  
"She's scared Jonny." Jac whispered. Jonny knew that Jac meant that she herself was scared, she just didn't want to admit it. He pressed his stomach on her bump a little more so he could feel any further movements, and there was quite a lot of kicking on her lower bump.  
"She's just getting her mum's adrenaline rush, she doesn't know what's going on." Jonny replied quietly.  
"I... I'm gonna leak." Jac admitted quietly as she fidgeted about and tried to stop her girl from kicking her full bladder, that she had woken up with, by putting her hand under her bump.  
"Have you got an incontinence pad on?" Jonny asked softly and Jac nodded.  
"Then don't worry about it, if it happens, it happens." Jonny said softly. Then, there it was: one perfectly aimed kick on her bladder which caused it to leak significantly. Jonny was staring into Jac's eyes to give her reassurance when she suddenly avoided eye contact and her entire face flushed red. She turned her head to the side so he didn't see as much of her. "It doesn't matter Jac." Jonny whispered. He put all of his upper body weight on one arm rather than two, and he smoothed his hand between Jac's legs. "Bone dry." He smiled. Well at least the pad had worked for her but she still couldn't help being embarrassed.

* * *

"COWS!" Guy had been up for a few minutes after his 6am alarm went off and could hear trampling including a loud crack not far away from him which he hoped was a tent pole, and not a very bad fracture. He could tell by the noises that they weren't directly outside his tent so he quietly unzipped his tent and poked his head out. He look out across the campfire put and saw across the circle, that Michael and Sacha were both talking to each other outside of their tents. They then separated and went back to their own tents. What on earth were they playing at? But then again, he was about to get out too, because he needed to check on his daughter.

He carefully stood up, and kept low so that he wasn't seen by the ravenous animals as he crept next door to Zosia's tent.  
"Zosia... Zosia are you okay?" He whispered.  
"Dad, get back into your tent." She ordered as she unzipped it a little see his face.  
"No I-"  
"Guy, help us get this fire lit!" Michael said quietly. Guy turned to see Michael and Sacha both piling up the spare wood they had collected last night into the fire pit.  
"Good idea lads." He smirked as he ran over and helped them pile the wood up; they all knew that the cows would stay away from the fire. Once they had made the makeshift stack of bits of wood from the forest, Sacha fumbled as he couldnt light the wood with the matches.  
"It's too wet from the ground." Sacha stated. "Wait Michael didn't Harry have the sun news paper?"  
"Oh I wonder why." Guy said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, hang on." Michael jumped up and went to the only two man tent in the circle. He undone the zip to find Gemma and Harry holding on tightly to each other and Gemma was definitely the most scared out of the pair.  
"What are you doing?" Harry whispered harshly.  
"Er, there we go!" Michael smiled as he located the thick newspaper and ran back to Guy and Sacha. The trio quickly screwed up bits of newspaper and pit them amongst the wood and Sacha tried once more to light the bits of paper. One by one, they lit, but the wood was taking a little longer to catch. "C'mon, c'mon." Michael pleaded when finally, the wood began to light and the fire was so hot they all had to step back once or twice.

They looked around at the cows that were dispersed around the field and they saw only one area of damage where a large white gazebo tent was flattened. The cows weren't coming near them, but they were still running around the field so they didn't go over to check for casualties yet.

A few more panicked minutes passed until finally, a loud bark broke them out of their trace as they looked at the odd view of cows running around a field; it was a black and white sheep dog alongside, a man who was presumably a farmer. In less than a minute, the cows were herded and sent out of the field via a gate and they were soon out of sight. Though that didn't mean that they were out of mind.

Sacha, Michael and Guy ran over to the white party tent that had been locked down, worried that there could be injuries, only to find that thankfully, it was a party tent and because it was early in the morning, no one was in there so the trip headed back.

* * *

"It's safe; they're gone." Michael said to Harry and Gemma as he zipped their tent back up for them after he had disturbed them for the newspaper. Guy headed over to his daughter's tent and squatted by the entrance.  
"They've been taken away."Guy stated. "Are you feeling better after last night's panic about the missing painkillers?" Guy laughed softly.  
"How about I kick you in the balls repeatedly for ten minutes, and then see how you feel after?" Zosia smiled sarcastically as she rubbed her eyes and then sat up.  
"Oh come on, you've got to admit that it was a little funny considering they were under your pillow." Guy chuckled.  
"Go away, I don't need to get up yet." She grumbled as she turned over and pulled her sleeping bag over her head. Guy smirked before he stood up and zipped her tent back up.

* * *

Sacha went over to check on Mo and Mr T, only to find that Mo's tent was empty. He checked Mr T's tent and that was empty too, so curiously, he headed over to the toilets. The unisex toilets had several men and women in after they had been awoken by the cow fiasco, but none were the two he was looking for. So he headed for the shower block next door. There were only 5 shower cubicles in total, and you could see under the doors of each one to see if they were occupied, so Sacha slowly walked along to the one at the end, where there was a bench with two sets of clothes and towels on it. He looked at the floor by the door, and saw two pairs of feet; they were taking a shower together. And judging by the way that their legs were entwined and the fact that they both sounded out of breath, they could only be doing one thing.

He then saw another set of showers around the corner, one of which was occupied, and how could he mistake the towel of the American flag, to be anyone's, other than Michael Spence's. There was a small pile of clothes, a pair of hiking trainers and an American flag towel so he grabbed everything except the shoes and ran off!

After knowing that everyone had been checked on because Gemma was speaking to Arthur about the cow incident, and Elliot was busy making a cup of tea with his Trangia, he realised that no one ahead checked on Jac and Jonny. He looked at Jonny's tent, and saw that the door was open and it was empty, so he quickly unzipped Jac's tent door, to find Jonny on top of Jac, and the pair were snogging.  
"Good morning." Sacha smiled and the pair immediately pulled away from each other.  
"Sacha!" Jac protested.  
"Don't worry, I've just seen worse. Mr T and Mo are at it in the shower." He chuckled.  
"Are you being serious?" Jonny smiled and Sacha nodded. "Get in there Maureen!" Jonny smirked. "Now, Sacha if you don't mind, me and Jac have some unfinished business to attend to." He said as he took Jac by surprise and began snogging her again. She was shocked at first, but she soon returned the favour so Sacha closed the tent back up again.

* * *

7am  
Everyone except Zosia, Harry and Gemma were up and about. Jac was in a shower, freshening up after last nights events so Jonny headed over to the loved up Mo and Mr T to give him the diarrhoea tablets back.  
"Jonny, how's Jac?" Mr T asked.  
"Those tablets worked wonders, she's fine." Jonny replied happily as he handed him the box.  
"Ah, that's why you two were in the toilet." Mo smirked.  
"Don't look at me like that, nothing happened other than the fact that she explosively excreted her stomach and bowel contents with a considerable force." Jonny explained and he knew it would cause Mo to cringe.  
"Lovely." Mo replied sarcastically.  
"So, you two have a nice shower this morning?" Jonny queried.  
"How did you know?" Mo shrieked.  
"What? I'm asking if you two thought that the showers were nice because I thought that they were a bit cold." Jonny said innocently. Her outburst had only made Jonny believe Sacha even more now so he couldn't contain his grin any longer.

"What are you smirking at then?" Mo whined.  
"Oh nothing... Nothing at all." Jonny smiled as he walked away to see if Jac was okay because he knew that she hated cold showers, especially when the weather was freezing cold.

Jonny's trainers clunked on the tiles as he entered the showers to find his partner only to be greeted by the voice of a male.  
"Sacha, this isn't funny just give me my towel and clothes." The American ordered.  
"Michael?!" Jonny laughed as he walked to the cubicle where he could see the man's feet.  
"Oh, Maconie." Michael said awkwardly. "Please, can you go and get my towel and clothes from Sacha." He pleaded and Jonny chuckled a little. "It's not funny." He protested.  
"Jonny, don't you dare get any ideas about my stuff." Jac threatened from another cubicle.  
"Naylor?" Michael queried.  
"Yes." Jac replied bluntly.  
"What're you doing in here?"  
"Funnily enough, taking a shower Michael." Jac said sarcastically.  
"Yeah but I thought you had one last night."  
"No, trust me, she wasn't in the showers." Jonny stated. He meant that she wouldn't make it to the shower without needing the loo, but Michael obviously thought of something different.  
"Yeah, I don't need to know about your sex life thanks."  
"What?" Jac shrieked. She was rather embarrassed that Michael thought that so she tried to come up with a comeback. "We haven't had sex since I conceived the baby." Jac stated and it suddenly hit her that it had been 22 long weeks since she had had sex with Jonny, or with anyone for that matter. And even then, they didn't have sex because they loved each other they were having sex purely to distract each other and to give them pleasure when they needed it the most.

"Look, Jonny can you just get my clothes? Please?" Michael begged.  
"Sure." Jonny muttered as he stood outside the door where he saw Jac's small feet. He too, realised that they actually hadn't had sex for the longest time since they had met each other at the people's skills course. He looked at her small pale feet as she slowly backed away from the door, presumably because she knew he was there and she was a little embarrassed. He then brought himself back to reality so he quickly went back to their tents to get Michael's clothes.

* * *

Harry and Gemma were both eating out of a small box of cereal each for breakfast along with a carton of orange juice.  
"Have you heard anything more from Finn's dad?" Harry asked quietly as they sat in front of the fire keeping warm. They had needed up getting up earlier anyway because they couldn't get back to sleep after the cow debacle so they were ready earlier than the others.  
"He wants to meet Finn." Gemma admitted. "I've told him he can't and that if he does, I'm going to get a lawyer and get full rights over my son. I don't know..." She sighed as she put the empty box besides her and hung her head in her hands. "Am I being unfair? I mean he is Finn's dad but... He left before Finn was even born so..." Gemma rambled on.

"Of course you're not being unfair. Finn's dad, can't be his dad if he's never fathered him can he? Maybe biologically, but he's never actually been there for his own son so you're completely reasonable." Harry explained comfortingly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
"But what if Finn wants to meet him?" Gemma asked.  
"Just don't tell him." Harry said like it was obvious.  
"But-"  
"Look, when Finn was younger, you had to let him get vaccines because they would prevent him from getting seriously ill yes?" Harry began.  
"Yes." Gemma replied as she wondered where on earth this was going.  
"But when he was a baby, he was too young so you didn't have to get his permission, you just made a decision that was best for him. And that's what you're doing about his dad, Gemma. You see what I mean?" Harry asked as he put his hand on her thigh.  
"Yeah... Harry thanks." Gemma smiled as she moved along the log so she was snuggled up to him more as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Dont mention it. Besides you can pay me back tonight." Harry winked. Gemma laughed as she shook her head.

* * *

"Jac, what do you want for breakfast?" Jonny asked. Jac herself was getting changed in one of the cubicles in the showers whilst Jonny handed her clothing items to her one by one so she didn't get them wet, including an incontinence pad which he noticed that she wasn't embarrassed about for once.  
"A double kingsize bed, flat screen TV, a back massage and my own personal butler for the week please." Jac stated.  
"Well I cant help with the TV and bed, but I can help with the back massage, I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but I'll be your personal butler for the rest of the week." Jonny said hesitantly.  
"Jeeves, you're gonna regret saying that." Jac said evilly as she came out of the cubicle, fully dressed in many layers to keep her and her baby warm.  
"Jeeves?" Jonny laughed.  
"No, you're Jeeves, I'm Jac." Jac stated.  
"Yeah I know." Jonny smirked as he followed Jac back to their tents across the field where the snow had already begun to melt after being trampled on by campers and by cows. "So c'mon, what do you want for breakfast?" Jonny repeated.

"Jonny, I don't even know what we've got." Jac stated; he had gone shopping, and he had the majority of the food and drink in his bag because he didn't want her carrying too much.  
"Well there's the little chocolate chip brioche things that you like, um I think there's still an apple left, there's dried fruit and nuts-"  
"No thanks." Jac grimaced at the thought of eating after what she had been through in the early hours of the morning.  
"Why? You still feel ill?" Jonny queried worriedly.  
"No I just... Oh you must know what it's like after being ill like that. I just don't want to eat anything yet." Jac explained as she got into her tent and began to pack her bag. Jonny got into the small cramped tent and sat next to her.  
"Okay." Jonny replied softly as he rubbed his hand up and down Jac's back softly. "How about you try a couple of biscuits? I've got a pack of chocolate digestives, one pack of custard creams and a pack of Scottish shortbread." Jonny suggested. "And you can have it with a mug of hot chocolate. And a big marshmallow if you want." Jonny smiled.

"I'll try a few digestives but... Have you got any drinks other than hot chocolate and water?" Jac asked.  
"Certainly madam, and what would one like to drink? We have apple juice, orange juice or pineapple juice." Jonny said poshly.  
"You'd better not be teasing me." Jac threatened.  
"No honestly, we've got little cartons of them." Jonny stated. "Let me guess... You want orange juice." Jonny said confidently.  
"Apple juice." Jac corrected.  
"That would've been my second guess." Jonny stated as he got up and left her tent to get her breakfast.

* * *

Soon, the group were all ready. Thanks to Jonny, Michael had his clothes back and was fully dressed. Jac had safely managed to eat several biscuits and a carton of juice whilst Jonny had two granola bars packed with energy for the day. Harry was looking forward to the romantic evening that he and Gemma were going to have- well actually, how romantic could sex in a tent with strong winds and heavy snowfall predicted? But Harry was sure he would enjoy the event nonetheless. Gemma was looking forward to it too, but was was even more excited about the opportunity to FaceTime her son later, and all she could do was hope that the next campsite had a good signal. Meanwhile, Zosia was slowly regaining her appetite back so she had, oblong with her father, eaten several little packets of dried fruits and nuts to get her kick started for the day. It reached 8am, and everyone set off for the long walk for the day.

**Gotta be honest, I winged this chapter with no plan and I'm very curious as to how I managed to come up with the cow thing... (Btw, it wasn't someone shouting COW! repeatedly, it was one person but each of the little bits happened at the same time- I keep on worrying that some people might think that so sorry for being patronising!)**

**Anyway, mini rant over, thanks for reading, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Midday**

The group was walking and it had begun to snow gently once again for the third time that morning.  
"Jeeves, go and ask if we can stop. I really need to pee." Jac ordered as she and Jonny walked besides each other at the back of the group.  
"We only stopped an hour ago." Jonny laughed.  
"Sorry, would you rather I hold it and end up with a kidney infection?" Jac snapped. "No, didn't think so."

Jonny smirked before he jogged to catch up with Guy who was walking with Zosia.  
"Can we stop for five minutes?" Jonny queried.  
"We're not stopping for another hour Jonny." Guy stated.  
"Yeah but Jac really needs a wee." Jonny pleaded.  
"Oh right. Okay, we're just gonna take a quick toilet break." Guy announced. Immediately, Michael turned around and looked at Jac who had flushed red.  
"If you say anything, I'll piss in your sleeping bag." Jac threatened as she stormed off into the trees.  
"Naylor, you do realise that you're waddling right?!" Michael shouted. Everyone in the group looked over at Jac to see that she put her middle finger up before she disappeared from sight.

The group had stopped at the side of a large lake and Harry had so far resisted the urge to steal Jonny's fluffy Russian hat which was tucked into a side pocket of his hiking bag. He tried to gently pull it out but Jonny felt a tug from his bag so he turned around and saw Harry. Harry yanked the hat and ran for it.  
"Harry give it now!" Jonny ordered sternly as he dropped his bag and chased Harry to the edge of the lake.  
"Ah ah ah." Harry teased as he held Jonny's hat over the edge to stop Jonny from attacking him. Gemma sensed that it was only going to end one way unless she intervened so she tried to grab the hat from Harry. Unfortunately she lost her footing on some icy rocks and she grabbed Harry's wrist as she fell in. Jonny had grabbed Harry but he had only ended up being tossed in. Along with the Russian hat.

"I knew someone would fall in." Michael smirked as he watched the three team members in the perishing, icy water.  
"You idiot." Jonny protested as he had to swim out a little bit to get the hat which was soaked through. Jac returned to see the three in the water and she had seen them fall in as she had walked back after emptying her bladder. Harry gave Gemma a push on the bum to help her out, he then climbed out himself which was difficult with his numbing limbs.

"Right, you three go and get changed into dry clothes please. I'd rather we didn't have any hypothermics with us." Guy ordered. Harry grabbed his and Gemma's bags and the pair walked off into the forest to hide somewhere and get dressed. Michael gave Jonny a hand to pull him and the soggy hat out.  
"Jesus maconie, you're shivering." Michael stated once he had felt his icy hand. Jonny waited for the majority of the water to drip off and he squeezed the excess water carefully out of the hat before he headed to his bag. Jac noticed he was walking stiffly and she wanted to help him because he must've been freezing, so before he got his bag, she grabbed it for him.  
"C'mon, I'll help you." Jac said as she carried his hiking bag on one shoulder into the forest. Jonny, with great effort, followed and for once she was waddling faster than he could walk because his icy limbs were so stiff.

* * *

Harry and Gemma had hidden behind a large bush and dumped their bags a few meters away from them whilst they were to get their dripping wet clothes off of them. Harry looked at Gemma who was struggling to unzip her coat with numb fingers.  
"Let me." Harry said as he repositioned the zip, and then undone her coat and pulled it off for her.  
"T-Thanks." Gemma stuttered as her whole body was shaking. As fast as they could, the pulled off all of their layers until they were just in wet boxers, and Gemma's bra and knickers.  
"Come here." Harry whispered as he pulled Gemma into a hug in an attempt to warm her up though he wasn't much warmer than her so it wasn't a successful action; it was just the thought that counted.  
"Sorry I pulled you in." Gemma mumbled into his chest.  
"It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have taken the hat." Harry stated as he rubbed her back. He went over to Gemma's bag first and got out a clean set of clothes and underwear. "Right, bra and pants off." Harry ordered.  
"What? Can't you wait til later?" Gemma joked as she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. "Thought judging by that, its the last thing on your mind." Gemma smirked as she pointed to his boxers where his manhood had certainly been affected by the cold water. She handed him her wet bra and after using the towel to dry her chest, she put the clean bra on. She did the same with the underwear and then the pair began to get dressed at the same time. Gemma was in a pair of leggings only when she stepped forward and the vomited near a tree trunk. It was a murky greenish colour.

"I take it you swallowed some if the water." Harry stated as he rubbed his hand on her back. "You finished?" He queried as he wrapped a towel around her upper half. Gemma nodded so they continued to get dressed and then joined the rest of the group.

* * *

Jac dropped Jonny's bag behind a tree. Immediately, she went to take the soggy hat off of Jonny.  
"No." He snapped as he took it away from her. "Sorry... It was my dad's so I- I just don't like people touching it." Jonny admitted.  
"It's alright, I'm just gonna put it by your bag so you can get dressed." Jac stated quietly. She slowly teased the hat away from Jonny and then put it besides his bag on the grass. She just wanted to help him, so she unclothed him piece by piece until he was just in his boxers. "You can take them off." Jac stated.  
"You haven't even gotten me a dry pair out yet." Jonny protested.  
"Just do it." Jac ordered. Jonny pulled his boxers off standing there completely naked. Jac slipped her water proof coat off revealing a tight jumper which clearly outlined her 24 week bump, and then hugged him tightly.

"You're certainly not the ice queen today." Jonny joked as he felt her warmth radiating onto his skin. She probably felt a little chilly herself, but to Jonny she was nice and warm. They were both ignoring the fact that he was completely naked because if he had clothes on, he wouldn't feel Jac's heat as much. "And I bet you're nice and toasty in there aren't you?" Jonny said to Jac's bump as he put his hands on it and gently rubbed it.  
"Mm, she's generating her own heat by kicking my bladder one hour and then my ribcage the next." Jac stated. "She keeps on moving and changing position." She added as she pulled away and then grabbed Jonny a pair of boxers out of his bag, along with a set of clothes.  
"Speaking of changing position," Jonny began awkwardly, "what you said in the shower this morning about us, not having sex for months and months. I understand if you're not feeling up to it but if you are, how about tonight, me and you?" Jonny suggested as he pulled on the clothes.

"Okay." Jac agreed, "But you have to warm up first." She added.  
"Sure." Jonny smiled. "And I know a clever trick to zip two sleeping bags together." Jonny whispered into Jac's ear which made her smirk.  
"Don't forget, you're still Jeeves for the rest of the trek so you're doing all of the work." Jac stated.  
"Oh, so like every other time we've had sex then." Jonny stated.  
"Excuse me? If it wasn't for me, you'd never have be able to perform your 'spectacular firework shows.'" Jac stated smugly.

** The next chapter will be them at the campsite and the day of swimming etc. There will be some Jac/Mo stuff too. Sorry it's short but I've already got loads of homework :/ Please review x**


	20. Chapter 20

5pm

"Right, this is our home for two nights." Guy announced. They all knew they would be doing team building activities- including the pool activities- and they'd hoped that the campsite wouldn't be that crappy. But instead it was a field. A large square, empty field with nothing in it. Bordered by a forest on two sides of it, and minor roads on the others the field was nothing more than... Well, a field with two drinking water taps and a rubbish bin in it. Judging by the faint buzz of traffic in the background and the fact that they would be walking to the pool, they knew that they couldn't be too far away from a town or village. Everyone because splitting into three groups however guy stopped them. "Guys, this is a team building trek, we're gonna camp in the same way we did last night so I want tents set up in a circle around a gap in the middle, and the first 5 people who put up their tents first will go looking for wood for the fire in the forest. Anyone I see slacking, will also be going." He shouted before he put his bag down to set up camp.

"Right, shall we help each other with the tents?" Jonny suggested. "That way it'll hopefully take longer." He smiled.  
"Excuse me but you're Jeeves so get on with it." Jac ordered as she dropped her hiking bag on his foot.  
"I would say what the hell have you got in there, but I really don't want to know." Jonny grimaced as he rubbed his foot which was throbbing. Jac completely ignored him because there was a more pressing issue that she deemed very important.  
"Is it really so hard to find a campsite with toilets and showers in Scotland?" Jac moaned as she looked around the site.  
"Well I'd better say it sooner rather than later, make sure you don't squat over some poison ivy or stinging nettles." Jonny warned.  
"Haha, very funny." Jac said sarcastically. "And by the time I get back, I want my tent up." She ordered be fore she began walking towards the forest with a pack of tissues, a clean incontinence pad and a bottle of hand sanitiser in her pocket.

* * *

Gemma got out her phone to check the time when she noticed three bars at the top of her screen.  
"Harry, we've got signal!" She squealed excitedly at Harry as they had just put their bags down together.  
"That's great. Why don't you go and FaceTime Finn and I'll sort the tents out?" Harry suggested as he handed Gemma his iPhone.  
"Um, I don't think so. Otherwise you'll be collecting the firewood." Guy stated sternly.  
"Well Jac's wandering off." Harry stated. Guy peered into the distance to see the fiery consultant just about to disappear amongst the trees.  
"Yes well Jac's 6 months pregnant and she's probably going to the toilet." Guy stated.  
"Oh actually, I need the toilet." Gemma lied innocently as she slid Harry's phone into her pocket and turned on her heel.  
"Well I'm sure you wont have a problem with leaving both you're and Harry's mobile phone then." Guy stated and Gemma froze on the spot. Eventually, she turned around and padded back to Harry to begin to put the tent up.

* * *

"Listen, me and Jac are gonna share a tent tonight so you guys can put your bags in my spare tent to save room." Jonny explained quietly to Mo and Mr T. He was being secretive because he knew that 12 hiking bags wouldn't fit in there and he didn't want people to think he was being unfair.  
"We did that last night." Mo stated smugly.  
"Ugh, you two sicken me." Jonny joked before he headed back to put up the second tent.

Combined with the time that it took to walk to and from the forest, for her to go far enough into the forest so there was absolutely no chance that anyone could see her, and for her to relieve herself and change her pad, Jonny had everything ready when Jac returned.  
"Right, there's the sleeping quarters," Jonny explained as he pointed to one small tent with two sleeping bags zipped together to make one big one along with plenty of blankets to keep them warm, "and there's the locker room." He joked as he pointed to the second small tent where their two bags were at the side, leaving room to get changed on the other. "And I know that you don't like cold showers, but if you'd prefer a warmish shower over no shower, then just let me know and I'll sort it out for you." Jonny explained.  
"What?" Jac queried, how could he magic a shower out of thin air?  
"I've got this mobile shower thing, we'll have to go into the forest but you fill this bag up with water, hang it on a tree and the water sprays out of a mini shower head at the bottom of it. I can boil some water on the Trangia, mix it with cold water from the tap and you can have a quick wash." Jonny explained.  
"Oh right. Well I'll probably have one tomorrow morning then." Jac stated.

"Well I'll have one after swimming but y'know, you can't do that because you're wimping out." Jonny stated casually.  
"You know it's not too late for me to unzip those sleeping bags and you can sleep in your own tent." Jac snapped.  
"Calm down! I was only joking." Jonny stated.

* * *

"There." Harry said proudly as he stood in front of the two man tent which had been properly put up and their sleeping bags were once again zipped together. "Now," he began as he put his arm around Gemma's shoulders' "We can go and-"  
"Collect some fire wood." Guy interrupted. "Try and get the dry stuff. Oh and bring back some long logs so we've all got something to sit on." Guy ordered as pushed one of his tent legs through a guy rope into the soft ground. "You'll have to go a few times because we want the fire to be burning for hours. Go on, off you go you two." He ordered. Harry huffed but Gemma grabbed his sleeve and dragged him towards the forest.

"Oh right, Jac and Jonny you're on firewood too." Guy stated as he noticed that the pair were chatting to each other whilst their tents were up and their sleeping bags were unrolled- he also noticed that the two sleeping bags were zipped together, as one bit was black and the other was blue but he wasn't sure if their relationship would last after what he had heard.  
"I'm pregnant." Jac argued.  
"Yes but in your own words Jac, you're not 'incompetent'." Michael said smugly.  
"No, but she is lazy and moody." Jonny stated cheekily which earned him an elbow in his ribs. "C'mon, the faster we get wood, the quicker we can get the fire on and warm up." Jonny stated. Jac rolled her eyes before she and Jonny walked -or waddled- over to the forest.

"Right, you wanna come and help me? You always had better luck at finding good wood than me." Guy asked as he looked at Zosia who had just laid out her sleeping bag.  
"It was nothing to do with luck. It was skill." Zosia smirked before she joined her father and headed over to collect wood.

* * *

"Right, if we collect the wood, then put it in a pile there and we can carry it back once we've got what we can find." Harry said as he pointed to the field besides the forest- he meant put the wood at the edge of the field before they carried it over so they could save time.  
"Why don't we just do this instead?" Gemma crept up on Harry from behind a tree and placed her lips on his.

"Ugh, are you trying to make me vomit?" Jac moaned as she stood with her hands on her hips, looking down at the ground in disgust after catching a glimpse of the couple.  
"C'mon, let's try and find some logs that we can sit on." Jonny said as he placed his hands on Jac's hips and guided her away from them.

* * *

6:30pm  
After having a satisfying dinner of boil-in-the-bag stew, Harry and Gemma went into their tent and got Harry's phone, ready to FaceTime Finn. Gemma was sitting cross legged on her sleeping bag, whilst Harry -who wasn't going to be in the camera- laid down besides her. After receiving a nod from Harry, Gemma pushed the button and waited.  
"_Mum_?"  
"Finn!" Gemma said excitedly.  
"_I thought you didn't have a signal._" Finn said confusedly. He was sat on the sofa in Gemma's mum's flat.  
"I didn't but we're staying at different camping sites most nights so I've got signal now." Gemma smiled. "How was school today?"  
"_Boring_." Finn stated.  
"Well guess what Harry made me do today." Gemma began.  
"_What_?"  
"He pushed me into a freezing cold lake." Gemma stated and Finn giggled.  
"I did not." Harry protested in an elevated tone as he budged up next to Gemma to get in the camera and Finn laughed even more.  
"So who stole Jonny's hat then?" Gemma asked.  
"Me but-" Harry began.  
"Exactly." Gemma concluded.  
"_Nice one Harry_." Finn smiled.  
"Oi, remind me when I get home not to give you any pocket money." Gemma protested.  
"Don't worry mate, I'll give you some money." Harry said cheekily and Gemma elbowed him.  
"_Are you two going out_?" Finn asked.  
"Depends what your reaction would be." Harry said sheepishly as he stroked his chin.  
"_I don't mind."_ Finn stated.  
"Well then, in that case no we're not. Nah, I'm just kidding, we are." Harry said and Gemma couldn't believe how well it was going.  
"Have you done your reading homework?" Gemma asked curiously, already knowing the answer.  
"_It's not due in until Friday_." Finn moaned.  
"Yeah and today's Tuesday. Tomorrow you've got football that leaves either tonight or-"  
"_I'm doing it on Thursday_." Finn stated.  
"You'd better. And I'll be checking for notes in your contact book." Gemma stated and Finn rolled his eyes.  
"Finn don't roll your eyes at your mother. It's rude." Harry stated before he poked his tongue out at Gemma quickly and then feigned innocence.  
"I'm gonna hit you in a minute." Gemma threatened.  
"Gemma, violence is never the answer." Harry stated.  
"It is if it's against an idiot." Gemma stated.  
"_Finn, dinner's done."_ Gemma's mum shouted.  
"_Coming_." Finn shouted._ "Bye mum_."

"Bye Finn." Gemma smiled but he had already gone.

"You're such an idiot." Gemma smirked as she chucked Harry's phone the other side of the tent and then climbed on top of him.  
"Mm, I know i am. Now could you be a dear and get a condom from my bag? I think I might be needing it tonight- well, I might be needing it in a few seconds knowing you." Harry stated.  
"And what's that meant to mean?" Gemma shrieked. She had her legs straddled across his body and was sitting on top of him as she leant back and got a condom out of Harry's bag. Harry put his hands on her thighs to keep her steady.  
"Well one minute your calm i.e. Chatting to your son, the next minute your as horny as the devil jumping on top of me." Harry stated. Gemma smirked before she leant down and kissed him passionately, one thing lead to another and soon they were entwined under the covers.

* * *

"Dad, you okay with the potato brunch thing for dinner?" Zosia asked.  
"Ah, so it does eat." Guy said sarcastically as he came out of in she tent where Zosia was already warming up the Trangia.  
"Yes or no?" Zosia snapped.  
"Yes, okay." Guy smirked. "Looks like it's gonna chuck it down soon." Guy said as he looked up at the grey clouds. "Good job the swimming pool for tomorrow is inside eh?" He whispered to his daughter.  
"But you said it was outside." Zosia stated.  
"Yeah well, I'm allowed to have a laugh aren't I?"  
"In what way was that funny?"  
"Zosia, just because you're on, doesn't mean you can snap at me as much as you want." Guy stated sternly.  
"I'm not snap- sorry." Zosia began to shout but she realised that she was being unkind for no reason other than hormones which she needed to get a better control of.  
"Don't worry. Go on, I'll cook dinner, you go to your tent and warm up, I'll bring it to you when it's done." Guy said as he squatted down besides Zosia and took the food packet off of her.  
"Thanks." Zosia smiled before she got up and headed back to her tent to get cosy in bed.

* * *

Jac was laying down inside the double sleeping bag on one side checking her phone when Jonny came in, zipped the tent up and snuggled in next to her. He looked into her eyes, took her phone off of her and began giving her a passionate kiss. Once Jonny's hand reached the bottom of Jac's jumper, she pulled away from his lips.  
"I do want to, but can we wait for a bit? Please, just an hour or two." Jac pleaded.  
"Why? You feeling alright?" Jonny asked worriedly.  
"Yeah I just... I'd rather it was dark." Jac admitted and Jonny shook his head in disbelief at her lack of self confidence. "You can't find me attractive Jonny. Look at-"

"Jac, of course I find you attractive." Jonny interrupted. "And I think that the thing in my boxers between my legs legs proves that." He stated humorously. "Jac you are so sexy and beautiful. Pregnancy had just made your abdomen a little bigger, but that's not you getting fatter, that's our little girl getting bigger. I love you and I wouldn't care if you were obese,- which you're not- or if your as ugly as the wicked witch -which you're not- okay, I love you for you." Jonny explained. He saw her contemplating in his mind so he decided to go for it again. He planted his lips on hers and this time, she didn't pull away.

Carefully, after Jac had pulled off Jonny's shirt and jumper, he pulled her jumper up revealing a tight vest top which was quite low at the top.  
"Your breasts are bigger." Jonny stated happily.  
"What?" Jac queried as she looked down, she then pulled her shirt up at the top so that he couldn't see her chest.  
"They're bigger aren't they?" Jonny smirked.  
"A bit yeah." Jac admitted.  
"I can always tell." Jonny smiled.  
"Of course you can, all you ever do on the ward is stare at them." Jac retorted.  
"I do not." Jonny protested.  
"Yes you do." Jac replied.  
"Okay maybe I do but-"  
"You know I could get you done for paedophilia." Jac stated.  
"No you can't, you're older than me." Jonny stated smugly.  
"Haha. Very funny." Jac said sarcastically.

"Oi, will you three keep it down!" Mo shouted from her and Mr T's tent.  
"One: my daughter isn't making any noise, and two: shut up, at least me and Jonny haven't don't it in the maternity on call room!" Jac shouted.  
"Yeah but you and Jonny have done it in the Darwin oncall room." Mo argued back.  
"Ladies, ladies, I don't need to know this thank you." Guy interrupted as he walked past the two tents. Jac and Mo both went bright red and the pregnant one buried her head in Jonny's chest.

"C'mon," Jonny chuckled. "We haven't actually done anything yet so we might as well give them something to talk about." He smiled as he unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off until they were in the bottom of the sleeping bag. He did the same with his pants and then he slowly peeled Jac's vest off of her bump. He couldn't see it in great detail because they were still under the sleeping bag, but it was the most he had seen of his daughter throughout her mother's pregnancy. "Now, you just have a nap my wee girl, and me and mummy are gonna spend some time with each other." Jonny whispered to Jac's bump as he slipped Jac's leggings down and then she kicked them off too. He could see the outline of the incontinence pad in her underwear and she pulled the sleeping bag closed at the top so he stopped looking.  
"You know she's not gonna have a clue what we're doing right?" Jac said to change the subject as she slipped her underwear down, and then she took her bra off too.  
"I know." Jonny smiled.  
"And the fact that she probably is going to be sleeping because the only time she's awake, is when I'm trying to get to sleep." Jac stated.  
"I know." Jonny repeated. "And we most definitely are not, trying to sleep." He whispered as he moved his body closer to hers. Gently, he got on top of her but put his weight on his hands and knees, not on her. They didn't have to worry about birth control for obvious reasons, so Jac touched him with her soft hands and caressed him until he was ready- which didn't take long.

"It's snowing." Jac whispered as she looked up at the roof of the tent.  
"Don't you worry, there'll be plenty of white stuff in here too." Jonny smirked. Jac couldn't help but smile before she slipped him into her. It was only a matter of minutes before Jac couldn't take any more.  
"Ah... Jonny... Jonny stop." Jac pleaded. He thought she was moaning in pleasure but it was the opposite so she quickly pulled him out of her and he then realised her pained face.  
"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Jonny asked worriedly.  
"No. The baby's fine." Jac stated as she closed her eyes tightly and took deep breaths.  
"Jac, c'mon what's wrong?" Jonny pleaded.  
"It's the endometriosis, it makes sex painful... Normally, it's okay but... I haven't been taking my meds because I haven't had any pain." Jac explained awkwardly.  
"Okay, we'll stop. Don't worry." Jonny said softly. He got off of her and pulled her into his arms under the sleeping bag.  
"I'm sorry." Jac mumbled as he stroked her hair.  
"Don't be, my legs are a bit sore from today anyway." Jonny whispered. "Besides, I'm just happy that I've seen our little bump." He added kindly.  
"Little?" Jac retorted. The wind blew the tent a little harder so Jac snuggled into Jonny's bare chest, ignoring that fact that once again, he was staring at her breasts. "It's freezing." She whispered.  
"That might have something to do with the fact that A- We're wearing no clothes. And B- it's still snowing outside." Jonny smiled. Jac entwined her bare legs with his. "Has the pain stopped now? Or do you want some paracetamol?" Jonny asked softly.  
"No it's... It's still a bit sore but, it's getting better, I just need to stay here for a bit longer." Jac said suggestively.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, and we can stay here as long as you want." Jonny whispered. Soon, Jac's eyelids began to feel heavy, and despite her efforts she fell asleep in the arms of her partner.

* * *

Guy went and sat besides Zosia in her tent and handed her the plastic bowl filled with a potato and bacon brunch meal.

"Thanks." Zosia smiled as she tucked in.

"No worries." He replied, "Listen, if you don't want to go swimming tomorrow, you don't have to." He said softly. "Jac and Mo aren't so-"

"Dad, I'm fine with swimming, honestly." Zosia stated. As much as the idea of swimming with her colleagues made her uninterested, she'd much rather do that that spend a few hours with Jac and Mo.

* * *

Harry and Gemma had just gotten dressed, after making love, because there was a snowball fight over the other side of the field between Michael, Sacha, Elliot, Mo, Mr T and Arthur. They were all playing against each other.  
"Right, I swear, if you throw any snow at me, I will make you sleep outside." Gemma threatened as she pulled her gloves on and the two exited the tent.  
"Wait wait wait." Harry whispered as he pulled Gemma back and they squatted behind their tent. "Why don't we make snowballs now and then launch an attack?" He suggested. Gemma nodded and they both began to make snowballs.

"You are aware that Harry and Gemma are behind their tent preparing ammo right?" Mr T said to Mo, the couple appeared to have paired up as a team, though they did throw the odd snowball at each other too. Mo obviously wasn't aware of that so she smiled, made a very large snowball and Mr T did the same.  
"I'll get Gemma, you get Harry." Mo whispered as the two crept over to their tent. The snow had fortunately been cleared around the pair's tent so the crunching of snow didn't give them away. They spilt and went around the back of the tent and launched their attack.  
"Aaah! Bloody hell!" Harry shouted as he picked up some of their snowballs and threw them back at Mr T. Gemma just screamed and ran off and mo couldn't be bothered to run after her so she just laughed as the young doctor ran as fast as she could and nearly fell over in the snow.  
"Oi, you two, cut it out." Mo ordered and both men -who were slightly scared of the woman- immediately ceased fire. Mr T and Harry caught up with Gemma and returned to the group whilst Mo wanted to check on Janny because the pair hadn't been seen or heard for over an hour.

She slowly and quietly unzipped the tent to find the couple, without a shirt -or for Jac, a bra- on under the sleeping bag. She couldn't see anything because they were both snuggled up trying to keep warm and Jac was fast asleep cradling her bump. "Aw." Mo smiled at Jac. "Please tell me you two have underwear on." Mo whispered to Jonny.  
"I could, but I'd be lying." He smirked.  
"You can't let her sleep all night like that, you both look freezing as it is." Mo stated.  
"I know but I don't want to wake her. Besides, she'll wake up within the hour to go to the toilet." He whispered in reply.  
"By the way, Im sorry but I heard her... What she said about the endometriosis and having to stop." Mo admitted. "Is she okay now?"  
"It took a little while but the pain went." Jonny replied.  
"Right well, just keep her warm Jonny, she-" Mo stopped as she noticed that the consultant stirred.  
"Mo?" Jac croaked as she peered through her still heavy eyelids. It took a few seconds before Jac realised that she was still in the nude. "Mo!" Jac said sternly as she pulled the cover up to her chin.  
"Don't worry, I didn't see anything." Mo stated. "Just keep warm, I know a friend who miscarried from hypothermia." Mo stated solemnly.  
"Yeah and I know someone who got castrated for invading my privacy." Jac retorted.  
"Who?" Mo laughed.  
"Oh for gods sake, will you just go away." Jac moaned before she pulled the cover over her head. Mo smirked before she left the couple and zipped the tent up.

* * *

6:45am  
Jac awoke freezing cold in a double sleeping bag of her own. She assumed that Jonny had gone to the forest to relieve himself and she hoped that he would come back soon because she wanted to snuggle up to him and keep him warm. The previous night when the pair had laid there naked for a while, had seemed blissful as the pair enjoyed each other's company. As Jonny predicted, Jac had gotten up to have a wee not long after she'd fallen asleep so they had gotten changed before they settled down properly for the night at the early time of 8pm. After ten minutes, Jonny returned and got back into the sleeping bag.

"Listen, I've got a friend, Imogen, who works in a massive tescos just around the corner from here. I was thinking that because we're all gonna have showers when we go swimming you and Mo aren't gonna have anywhere for a warm shower so I called her and she said you two can go and use the staff showers." Jonny explained quietly because it was clear that the pregnant, wearied consultant was still a little groggy, as she always was when she woke up. "You know the road with the sign saying animals crossing at the edge of the field?"  
"Yeah." Jac whispered with her head buried in Jonny's chest as she attempted to warm up.  
"Well just follow that road and you should see it a couple of hundred yards down there. She said she's working in the cafe bit so go and tell her you're my partner and she'll show you the showers." Jonny explained.  
"Thank you." Jac smiled.  
"Well you can pay me back, by getting a few nice bits from tescos for us." Jonny replied softly.  
"Such as?" Jac queried curiously.  
"Something nice for lunch wouldn't go amiss. Oh, I am gasping for a cold chocolate yazoo milkshake." Jonny stated. "And get a little pot of your favourite body butter or body oil and I'll give you a massage later, it'll warm you up." He added.  
"Can I go back to sleep now?" Jac moaned sleepily.  
"Sure." Jonny smirked.

* * *

8:30am  
"Right, we'll see you ladies around 12ish." Guy stated. Everyone except Jac and Mo had their swimming kit ready and they were about to go for team activities in the pool. The snow had settled overnight to around 4 inches deep and it was still freezing cold.  
"Yeah, and Mo make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Jonny said to Mo.  
"I can hear you." Jac moaned.  
"C'mon, she'll live without you for a few hours." Guy said to Jonny as he began to lead the group towards the road. Jonny gave Jac a final kiss on her lips before he caught up with the group and they were soon gone leaving Jac and Mo alone. What could the two groups possible get up to?

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG SPOILER ALERT IN THIS A/N. I cannot believe Jac calls her daughter Emma! Just like in my fan fic on my old account!**

"Where you going?" Mo queried as Jac began to walk to her and Jonny's tent where their bags were.  
"Get your stuff for a shower." Jac ordered as she groaned and sat down on the floor.  
"What?"  
"Jonny's got a friend who works at a shop near here and she's letting us use the staff showers, so you coming?" Jac queried as she took out her towel etc and put it in the rucksack that she had on the coach.  
"Yeah sure." Mo replied before she headed to her and Mr T's tent. The two women packed their bags, with toiletries, a spare set of clothes, and Jac got her credit card, before they met by the fire pit. "Ready?" Mo queried. Jac nodded so the pair set off to the large supermarket.

* * *

"I've got a really bad feeling that something's going to happen." Jonny admitted to Elliot, Michael and Sacha.  
"Like what?" Elliot queried.  
"I don't know, I just don't like leaving Jac on her own here." Jonny replied.  
"She'll be fine, she's got Mo with her." Michael stated but it did little to put Jonny at ease. Maybe he was just being overprotective of his partner and his daughter, but he couldn't get the pair off of his mind. He just hoped that the activities at the pool would take his mind off of them, so he would stop worrying.

* * *

"I remember taking you to your swimming lessons when you were younger." Guy smiled.  
"I remember the creepy teacher- Martine. I hated her, she had a really weird accent." Zosia shuddered at the thought.  
"She was South African." Guy laughed.  
"Well I didn't know that, I was only like 9." Zosia argued.  
"Remember when you was forced to do the swimming gala every year at secondary school?" Guy smirked.  
"Ugh, I hated that PE teacher too. She wouldn't take no for an answer, she'd just come up to me and go: 'oh by the way, the swimming gala's next week and you're doing butterfly.'" Zosia mocked. "I wasn't even that good, I was an average swimmer. She only made me do it because no one else would."  
"Didn't you come last every year?" He laughed.  
"Yeah but that's because all the other schools had professional teams and swimming clubs, our school didn't do swimming at all." Zosia replied after she'd elbowed her father in the ribs.  
"Excuses, excuses." Guy muttered. Zosia elbowed him again as she tried to conceal a smirk.

* * *

"Oh thank god." Jac proclaimed as she saw the big blue letters of: Tesco Extra.  
"We've only been walking for 10 minutes." Mo laughed. The pair were walking along a pathway alongside a road that lead into the car park.  
"Shut up I have a 25lb weight on my stomach to carry unlike you." Jac moaned.  
"You've gained that much already? You're only 24 weeks!" Mo smirked.  
"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." Jac grumbled. "I hope Jonny warned his friend about touching my bump. If she does I'll-"  
"Jac." Mo said sternly.  
"What? It's really annoying when people think pregnancy means that anyone is free to touch you. I barely let Jonny touch me let alone anyone else." Jac explained.  
"Am I allowed?" Mo queried.  
"Why would you want to touch my stomach? I don't get it." Jac stated.  
"Memories." Mo admitted quietly.  
"Maybe later." Jac replied sheepishly.

* * *

Everyone was changed and they had just walked out around the poolside where the fairly large pool was empty because Guy had booked it for their group. All of the men (Guy, Elliot, Michael, Sacha, Jonny, Mr T, Harry and Arthur) were in swimming trunks, Gemma was in a light blue swimming costume -which showed her slim figure and cleavage, she just didn't want anyone to see her stretch marks- and Zosia was in a black, strapless bandeau bikini which showed more than her father was comfortable with, though he knew better than to comment on it.  
"Hi guys, I'm Shaun and I'm in charge of your activities today." He announced. He was in a yellow lifeguard shirt and red swimming trunks with a whistle around her neck. "First things first, have we got anyone who can swim or isn't a strong swimmer?" He queried and there were no replies, but mere shakes of their heads. "Right okay, I want you to divide yourselves into two teams of 5 please. And I'd like the ladies to split up, and a range of ages on each team so you're of equal abilities." He explained. It took mere seconds before the groups were formed. "Okay, that was easy, now I want you to come up with a team name quickly." He ordered and after a few minutes of whispering and laughing, they decided on 'Blood, sweat and beers' and 'The Moose Knuckles.'

"Right, you're lucky there aren't any kids here today," Shaun joked, "everyone introduce your self from Team Blood Sweat and beers." He ordered.  
"Sacha."  
"Harry."  
"Gemma."  
"Michael."  
"Elliot."  
"And team Moose Knuckles?" He laughed.  
"Jonny."  
"Derwood." Mr T stated and Jonny burst out laughing. "Alright, I take that back, call me Mr T." He corrected.  
"Arthur."  
"Guy."  
"Zosia."  
"Righty ho, well the first task, involves these." He stated as he took out a large bucket of loads of ping pong balls and small bouncy balls. "You'll start in your teams, either side of the pool with a bucket for each team. You have to swim and collect the balls, one at a time only, and place them in the bucket, and keep going until they've all gone. Now the ping pong balls, which float, are worth 1 point each, and the bouncy balls which sink, are worth 5 points each. There will be a lifeguard by each team's bucket so there isn't any cheating and do not get more than one ball at a time." He warned. "Now blood sweat and beers, I want you over by my colleague Paul, and team moose knuckles, you're with my colleague, Kacey." He explained, the teams walked to their sides of the pool, and as Jonny was walking, he looked up to see that Kacey, was a beautiful women in her mid twenties, in a tight red bikini with a whistle around her neck, resting on her cleavage.

"What I wouldn't give to blow her whistle." Jonny whispered to Mr T.  
"Mm, I'm sure Jac would approve of that." Mr T smirked.  
"Well I'm not getting anything off of her am I?" Jonny grumbled.  
"Pregnancy's bound to make her a bit self conscious Jonny." Mr T stated, as he knew that the one bit of weakness Jac showed, was when she was embarrassed at her scans to reveal her stomach.  
"It's not that. The endometriosis makes intercourse painful for her." Jonny stated quietly.  
"Oh well, there are things you can do to solve that." Mr T replied. "I'll talk to you about it later yeah?"  
"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." Jonny said gratefully.

"Why do squirrels swim on their backs?" Harry began as he, Gemma Sacha, Michael and Elliot stood ready to begin. "To keep their nuts dry!" Harry joked and everyone smirked.  
"Oh, so you can swim on your front then." Gemma said cheekily.  
"I can prove you wrong right here, right now if you want me to." Harry stated as he put his hands at the top of his trunks.  
"I don't think that'll be necessary thank you." Michael stated sternly.

"Right are we all ready?" Shaun shouted.

* * *

Jac, with her rucksack on one shoulder and one hand on her bump approached the cafe's bar with Mo in tow.  
"Jac?" A woman with black, shoulder length, straight hair and a Scottish accent queried. "Mo?"  
"Yes." Jac said reluctantly as she looked at the woman in her uniform behind the till. How did she know their names?  
"Hi, Jonny told me to look out for ginger hair and a bump." She smiled. Jac forced a smile as she didn't want to be rude to a woman who was helping them. "Marie, I'll just take my break now okay?" She said to an older woman who approached the till and placed a tray of used cups on the counter.  
"Aye, sure." She replied before she walked away to clear the remaining tables.  
"Right, there's two showers," she explained as she led the pair behind the cafe and through a series of corridors, "I've never used them to be honest but I'm sure they'll be better than nothing." She smiled as she opened a door into a small square changing room with a bench either side and a hair dryer and mirror on the wall with two showers in front of them with only a thin shower curtain to close them. "Um, once you're done I can get you a free drink and snack from the cafe if you'd like." She smiled as she pair entered and placed their bags on a bench either side of the small room.  
"That's great, thank for this." Mo smiled.  
"No worries." She smiled before she left the room leaving the two women.

They both faced a wall away from each other and kicked their shoes off. Jac took her coat, jumper and shirt off and stood there in leggings and a tight vest. She turned around to see Mo's back, luckily she was still decent.  
"Mo..." Jac began.  
"Yeah." Mo said as she turned around and saw Jac as she lifted her shirt up a few inches revealing her bump. Carefully, Mo hovered her hand in the air before she gently placed it on Jac's bump. As if the baby could feel Mo's cold hand making contact with her mother's skin, she kicked at the exact point making both women smile. After a few moments, Mo decided that she was pushing her luck so she took her hand off and Jac soon turned around. "Jac, thanks." Mo said softly. It brought back memories of her own pregnancy, though not as vivid. Jac contemplated replying, but she couldn't think of anything to say so she changed the subject.

"I swear if you look." Jac threatened.  
"I think you'll find we've been in this situation before, and like that time, you're so not my type if I was that way inclined." Mo stated as she remembered the time that the pair were in theatre with a contaminated patient. She too turned around and both women undressed before slipping quickly into the shower and they left their towel on the end of each bench.

* * *

"On your marks, get set, go!" Shaun shouted and all 10 of team holby jumped in. Most of them bombed in however, Zosia -who had her hair in a high bun out of here face- gracefully dived in creating almost no splash. She obviously intended to retrieve the bouncy balls at the bottom of the pool because she was a confident swimmer when it came to holding her breath. Most people collecting ping pong balls chucked them from the edge of the pool into the bucket to save them from getting out, however Zosia had to be more careful, as the bouncy balls were more likely to bounce back out of the plastic tub. She soon perfected a technique to collect the bouncy balls.

Jonny and Sacha thought it would be funny to jump on each other's backs to try and push each other under and stop them from getting balls. They also coughed when the other tried to throw a ball into the bucket to try and distract them. Shaun caught eye of this and he blew his whistle.  
"You two, stop trying to drown each other and you might actually get some points for your team." He ordered. Jonny laughed before he jumped off of Sacha and swam away to get the balls. It took a good ten minutes before all of the balls were collected and then Kacey and Paul had to count the balls and add up the points.

"Kacey, now many points to team Moose Knuckles?" Shaun asked.  
"86." She stated.  
"Paul, how many did blood sweat and beers get?"  
"114." He replied. Guy smiled as he patted Zosia on the back.  
"Well done team." Guy said kindly.

* * *

Jac had finished cleaning herself and she had definitely warmed up in the steamy shower. She wanted to get out and then go shopping, but she didn't want to get out incase Mo got out at the same time.  
"Can you stay in there for a while so I can get changed?" Jac asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Mo replied. Jac turned off the shower and quickly exited and wrapped her towel around her body. She got changed, gave Mo the all clear and began drying her hair with the hair dryer as she looked in the mirror. Mo stayed in the shower until she heard the hair dryer click off because she didn't want to get changed whilst Jac was there. "Can you pass me my towel please?" Mo asked. Jac grabbed Mo's towel and handed it through the shower curtain before she returned to packing her back and then got her credit card and phone out.

"Listen, Jonny asked me to get him a few bits so I'm just gonna go shopping quickly, I'll meet you in the cafe yeah?" Jac explained once Mo had come out with her body wrapped in a towel.  
"Yep, you can leave your bag here if you want, I'll look after it." Mo smiled. Jac nodded in thanks as she placed her rucksack back down on the bench and the headed out to the shop. She got a basket and filled it with two freshly filled baguettes for her and Jonny's lunches, along with a bag of crisps each, a bottle of chocolate yazoo for Jonny, some more chocolate, a 2L bottle of cream soda for herself and a small tub of cocoa body butter.

**There will be more on the swimming stuff and Jac/mo stuff but I thought I'd update this tonight instead of nothing. Thanks for reading, please review x**


	22. Chapter 22

All of the group were standing in a crowd, dripping wet, awaiting instruction for their next activity.

"Right, you're going to split into your teams again and you'll be assigned a side of the pool. You'll have to face the wall, away from the pool while I chuck this into the pool." He explained as he held a 500ml water bottle with no label and a white lid on that was filled with water so it would sink. "Any questions?"  
"How is this a team building activity?" Michael asked curiously.  
"Well if you go and try and find the bottle yourself, you've got the whole pool to search, whereas if you strategise as a team, you'll have a smaller area to search and hence it'll be found quicker. You need to place the stronger swimmers in the deeper end, and the not so confident people in the shallow end." He stated. "Now, Moose knuckles on the far side, and blood, sweat and beers this side, you start in the water." He shouted. A few moments later, everyone was in position, facing away from the pool. Out of the two teams, Zosia and Harry were in the deep end, and Elliot and Guy were in the shallow end, all at opposite sides of the pool. "You can turn around, once I've blown the whistle and not a moment before." Shaun announced. He launched the bottle into the pool creating a loud splash, and he waited for the ripples to settle before he blew his whistle. Everyone took deep breaths before they looked underwater and within seconds, a whistle was blown.

"Well done young lady, that was impressive." Shaun stated as Zosia swam towards the edge of the pool with the heavy bottle in her hand, she handed him the bottle and then everyone went back to their original positions. "One point to the moose knuckles." He announced.

* * *

Jac arrived in the cafe where Mo was sitting alone at a table for two with an empty mug.  
"It's a good job you've finished that." Jac stated as she eyes the cup which previously had coffee in it; Jac could always tell. Jac sat down opposite mo and dumped the two shopping bags besides her.  
"Lemme guess, hot chocolate with whipped cream and a chocolate muffin?" Mo assumed as she stood up to get another drink.  
"White chocolate and raspberry cookie actually." Jac corrected. Mo smirked before she went and got Jac's things, along with a hot chocolate for herself before she joined the pregnant consultant once again.

"Mo... can I ask you something?" Jac began as she used the teaspoon to shovel a load of whipped cream into her mouth.  
"Yeah sure." Mo smiled.  
"What if I don't want Jonny at the birth? For once I'm not being stubborn or being a cow, I don't think I want him there." Jac stated.  
"Why?" Mo asked. She had to convince Jac to let Jonny be there, otherwise he'd never forgive her, but she knew to approach the subject carefully with the hormonal woman in front of her.  
"Well it's going to be painful, messy and I'll probably piss myself. I just don't want him there." Jac explained.  
"Jac, he's not gonna care what you look like or if you do wet yourself." Mo stated.  
"No, but _I'm_ going to care." Jac replied.  
"Well talk to him. Tell him you're a bit anxious about the birth and that you want to discuss what might happen so that you're prepared if something does, he'll put you at ease trust me." Mo explained.  
"Yeah but if I tell him I might not want him there, he's gonna think I'm just being 'the ice queen' but I'm not." Jac stated before she took a bit of the delicious cookie.

"Just talk to him like you've just done to me, if you're that calm when you speak to him, he won't be mad and he'll speak to you." Mo replied. The pair sat there in silence for a little while before Mo decided to break the silence. "How're you feeling? Generally I mean. Tired?" She queried.  
"As long as I get a good sleep, I'm okay." Jac replied. "And I am beginning to get a back ache, though I imagine that's not helped by sleeping on the floor, or carrying a bag all day." Jac concluded.  
"Have you tried deep heat?" Mo queried and Jac shook her head. "We'll get some on the way out, just get Jonny to rub it into your back and lie down for a little while while it kicks in; it'll do wonders." Mo explained. "Speaking of getting things, I think I'll get some marshmallows and chocolate digestives for s'mores later." Mo smiled.

* * *

Everyone had finished the team activities with team Moose Knuckles winning by far thanks to Zosia's amazing swimming talents. They all headed for the showers after getting their towels and shampoo etc and Zosia and Arthur were the last to arrive, only to find that there was only one shower left. Everyone would be having a decent shower because they hadn't had one in over a day so no one would be out quick.  
"Er..." Arthur stuttered awkwardly.  
"Oh, come on." Zosia ordered as she grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. They entered the cubicle and Zosia pulled the shower curtain across before she turned the shower on to warm them up. Because she was on, she decided against taking her bikini bottoms off incase Arthur saw the string. Instead, she pulled her bikini top off over her head and stood there topless facing Arthur. They both looked into each other's eyes before they leant in and softly kissed each other.

Both with their bare chests pressing against each other, the kiss soon deepened and Arthur had his hands on Zosia's bum when the shower curtain flew open.  
"Arthur, what one earth do you think you're doing with my daughter?" Guy whispered so he didn't make a scene whilst the others were in the shower, though Jonny was in the cubicle besides them so he heard it. Guy had forgotten his shower gel so he had gone back to get it, but when he returned, he had seen four feet in one cubicle, two of which were his daughter's because she had a black nail varnish on to match her bikini.  
"Dad go away." Zosia whispered back angrily as she flung an arm across her chest and pulled the curtain shut completely before she cuddled Arthur again. "Ignore him, he's being an idiot." Zosia whispered to Arthur as her head rested on his chest. Poor Arthur felt awkward because it was his boss who had found him being intimate with his daughter, however he hoped he would say no more about the incident.

* * *

Harry and Gemma were sharing a shower cubicle because there were only 8 showers, and there was 10 people that needed to use them- though they probably would've shared if her here was more showers. They were stood facing each other under the stream of warm water when Harry made the first move. He stepped forward and slipped his hands under her swimming costume and he held his hands on her bum cheeks.  
"Cheeky." Gemma joked.  
"Oh, I'm double cheeky." Harry smirked as he squeezed her bum cheeks. Gemma yawned and then rested her head on Harry's chest.  
"I think I'm gonna have an early night tomorrow seeing as we're walking all day." Gemma stated.  
"You're knackered and it's not even midday yet." Harry stated.  
"Well it's your fault; you wore me out." Gemma joked.  
"That's something that I'm perfectly happy to take the credit for." Harry smiled.

* * *

"Right, shall we go and get those bits and then head back? It's nearly 11 and they'll be back in an hour." Mo suggested. Both women had finished their hot drink and snack, and they were enjoying the heating and the soft, cushioned chairs however, they would have to get going eventually, and they didn't want the others knowing they had gone to tescos, otherwise they would demand why they didn't get things for them too and not just for themselves.  
"Sure." Jac nodded. She got up and grabbed her rucksack and her two carrier bags before the pair grabbed a basket and headed over towards the sweet and chocolate aisle, followed by the pharmacy to get some deep heat, and then back to the campsite along the snowy path.

* * *

In the large changing room area, there weren't actually any cubicles, only benches so everyone had split up into smaller groups, including Mr T and Jonny who were in one corner by themselves. Both her gotten their boxers on and they only had to get the rest of their clothes on when Jonny decided to bring the topic they had discussed earlier back up.  
"So, what were you saying about reducing the pain for Jac to have intercourse?" Jonny queried quietly.  
"Well, this is gonna sound awkward but taking your time with foreplay will reduce any discomfort because you'll be allowing Jac's body to prepare for penetration." Mr T began. "Oh and even though it's early, as foreplay, you could start doing perineal massage to prepare her body for birth. It'll also be best for Jac to be on top because then she can control what happens, and shallow, gentle and slow penetration will be the best for her because it'll reduce the force on her body. And I know it's difficult with Jac, but you need to make sure that you two communicate properly about this topic even if it's embarrassing for her because I've seen couples get torn apart because they've fought over whether there actually is a problem or if they're faking it to get out of sex and I'm not saying Jac is but some men can think that sometimes. Just make sure you understand what she wants." Mr T explained factually.  
"Right, well she was definitely in pain so I'm not concerned at all about her faking it. Thanks Mr T." Jonny said gratefully.  
"No worries, and if she does experience pain, make sure you stop straight away because pain in her birth canal may distress the baby."  
"I will." Jonny replied quietly, he only hoped that he and Jac would now have a peaceful, pleasurable evening together. Though he knew that any pain that Jac could possibly experience wasn't her fault at all so if it didn't work, sure, he would be annoyed, maybe even frustrated. But he certainly wouldn't take it out on Jac.

* * *

Jac and Mo arrived back at camp, and they both hid their bought items in their tents. Jac had deep heat, cocoa body butter, and other food and drink items. Mo just had things for s'mores, along with a bottle of cherry coke for herself and a bottle of sprite for her partner; Mr T. They both got the fire going again so that they could keep warm whilst they waited for the others to return.

* * *

The group were walking home, with Zosia at the front storming ahead as she was furious at her father. Just when she wanted to scream in his face or kick him in the nuts, he caught up with her.  
"Zosia-"  
"Why?" She queried angrily. "Why did you do that? We weren't doing anything wrong." Zosia stated.  
"Because I-... Zosia I'm sorry darling but-"  
"Don't darling me." She snapped.  
"Zosia I didn't want you doing anything illegal." Guy stated quietly as he struggled to keep up with her as she was trying to speed ahead of him.  
"Illegal? Like what?" She laughed.  
"Having sex for one." Guy replied.  
"Dad I'm on, you know I'm on." Zosia stated quietly. "Just leave me alone." She ordered and finally she managed to separate from him as he slowed down to let her calm down for a while. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. Could she?

* * *

"You okay? You're a bit quiet." Harry asked as he put his arm around Gemma's shoulders.  
"Yeah, I think I've got a cold coming though." Gemma admitted quietly.  
"Symptoms?" He queried.  
"Headache, blocked nose, sore throat-"  
"Woah I thought you said you had a cold coming, that sounds like you're already in full blown cold mode." Harry joked quietly. "Don't forget we've still got more team building activities to endure this afternoon. But we can have lunch and you can have some paracetamol and see how you're feeling before then." Harry explained.  
"Okay, thanks." Gemma smiled.

* * *

Jonny was the quickest to speed walk across the field because he had missed Jac and his unborn baby a lot. The fire was already burning and Jac and Mo were sitting besides each other warming up and chatting.  
"I'm sorry, are you two getting along? Or am I seeing things?" Jonny queried. Jac turned around to see the father of her child so she got up and gave him a hug. "Your hair looks nice." Jonny smiled as he pulled away. Jac's hair was wavy yet long and it looked softer and fresher than before. "I take it the showers were okay." Jonny said to Jac and Mo.  
"Yep, thanks for that by the way." Mo replied.  
"No worries." Jonny said and Mo got up to greet Mr T.

"Nice fire, you two ladies alright?" Guy queried after he had dumped his swimming kit in his tent.  
"Yeah, fine." Jac replied and Mo was too busy snogging Mr T which made Guy feel awkward. "C'mon, we're eating lunch inside." Jac whispered to Jonny as she tugged at his sleeve.  
"Er just before you lot split up, I want you ready for team building here at 2pm." Guy announced. Everyone moaned in unison before they separated and went to do their own things. Jac and Jonny both went into their tent and zipped it up to keep the heat in.

"What did you get me? Because I'm starving." Jonny smiled. Both of them were sitting cross legged in the tent facing each other. Jac pulled a carrier bag from under a blanket and placed it in front of them. She handed him a large bottle of chocolate yazoo milkshake, a plain cheese and ham sub roll (because she knew he was picky and didn't like salad or mayonnaise inside the roll.), a bag of salt and vinegar crisps and a whole bar of lindor milk chocolate. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Jonny smiled. "Thanks Jac." She smiled in return as she took out her lunch, which was similar; a chicken and bacon sub roll, ready salted crisps, a bottle of tropical juice and another bar of lindor chocolate. They both began eating their rolls in the comfortable silence with the occasional cracking of the campfire outside. "Listen I've come up with a few things that might make sex a lot less painful for you," Jonny began- he knew she wouldn't be happy if she knew he had spoken to Mr T, "so are you happy for us to try again tonight later on?" He queried.

"Only after you've rubbed this in for me." Jac said sheepishly as she placed her roll on top of it's bag, and then got out the tub of cocoa body butter from under her pillow.  
"Of course." Jonny smiled. Jac nodded, picked up her roll and began eating again.

"Listen... I've been meaning to speak to you about birthing partners." Jac admitted.

"Right." Jonny said worriedly.

"I'm not 100% sure if I want you there."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gonna look a right state and I don't want you looking up my-"

"Jac, I wouldn't look up there anyway. And I don't care if you look like you've been dragged through a bush backwards because it doesn't matter Jac." Jonny said softly.

"So you'd stay up my head end?"

"Yeah, of course I would. Jac, youll be in charge for the birth. You can tell people what you want and what you don't want, including me, so don't worry. Nothing will happen unless you want it to."

* * *

1pm  
After being back for nearly an hour, they still had an hour before their team activities. Jac and Jonny, Harry and Gemma, Mo and Mr T, and Elliot were all in their tents. Michael, Sacha, Guy and Arthur were sitting around the roaring fire keeping nice and warm. Guy knew his daughter was probably throwing a strop and sulking in her tent as she hadn't come out since they had returned. But he was becoming increasingly sympathetic as he heard her moving about a lot and every now and then she would uncontrollably let out a quiet groan or moan- presumably form menstrual cramps. He got up and put some water on to boil in the Trangia. Once it had gotten hot- but not boiling- he carefully poured it into his black plastic water bottle and screwed the lid on tightly. He went over to Zosia's tent to find her massaging her abdomen and taking deep breaths.  
"I'm not here for another argument." He stated. "Just try this." He whispered as he handed her the makeshift hot water bottle.  
"Why are you being nice to me?" Zosia asked quietly as she slipped the bottle under her shirt and directly onto her abdomen.

"Because believe it or not I don't like seeing anyone in pain, especially not you." Guy stated. "How bad? 1-10?" He queried.  
"3." Zosia replied and Guy looked at her like he thought she was lying. "It's not painful it's just uncomfortable. I can take some more painkillers in about ten minutes so I'll be alright soon." She explained.  
"Right well, I'll leave you to it." Guy smiled before he zipped her tent back up and went back around the fire.

* * *

2pm  
Everyone was sat around the campfire that was keeping them all nice and warm. Thankfully Zosia was feeling a lot better but Gemma, who had had a little nap since returning from swimming, had woken up to feel a lot worse. Her nose was blocked, her throat was sore and she had developed a cough. The paracetamol however had thankfully relieved her of her headache.  
"Right," Guy began as he clapped his hands together. "The first team building exercise, is called 'Life Highlights'." He announced. Uh oh. Jac did not like the sound of that.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	23. Chapter 23

As they were sitting around the fire, it was lightly snowing again, adding to the several inches already on the ground.

"Now, I want everyone to close their eyes for one minute and consider the best moments of their lives. This can include moments you've had alone, you've shared with family or friends; these moments can pertain to professional successes, personal revelations, or exciting life adventures. Close your eyes now." Guy ordered. Reluctantly, everyone closed their eyes and began to think. Jac didn't think of a memory, only how ridiculous this exercise was because she didn't understand how this was building a good team.

"Okay. Keeping your eyes closed, I want you to take a moment to decide what 30 seconds of your life you would want to relive if you only had thirty seconds left in your life." Guy explained. He remained silent for a little while, allowing everyone to think before he continued. "Now, we're going to go around in a circle and you're all going to tell us what happened in those thirty seconds, and why you chose it. That'll give everyone a feel for each other's passions, loves, and personalities." Guy explained. "Who's feeling brave enough to go first?" He asked. Jac rolled her eyes. That meant that she's as going to have to come up with something to say. "Ah Jac, you can go first." Guy smiled. Jac glared at him before she looked into the fire and tried to quickly think of something, it took mere milliseconds before a memory popped into her head.

"The best moment of my life was... finding out I was _still_ pregnant when I thought that I'd miscarried." Jac stated quietly and Jonny took her hand in his because he knew it it was difficult for her to admit that.  
"Okay, now describe those thirty seconds." Guy said.  
"I was only about 4 weeks gone and... Jonny found out and he demanded that I did a test. It was just me and him in the toilets and he had the test in his hands. I'd convinced myself that I'd lost the baby because I didn't think I could carry a baby." Jac admitted.  
"Why?" Guy asked.  
"I've got endometriosis." Jac admitted eventually- she didn't see a way out of telling them so she did bluntly and tried not to appear weak. "When he told me that we were having a baby," Jac said as she smoothed her free hand on her 24 week bump - her other hand was still in Jonny's hand-, "I couldn't believe it, I was just so happy..." Jac trailed off as she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Thank you Jac. Right let's go to Jonny next." Guy smiled.  
"Erm, for me, I'd have to say going to Jac's 12 week scan." Jonny admitted. "It wasn't that I wasn't happy when I found out we were having a baby, but for me, it didn't seem real until I was looking at the screen and there our little girl was squirming about." Jonny smiled. "I just couldn't believe that I was going to be a dad."  
"Mm, he was _so_ excited he started speaking to the screen." Jac retorted and everyone smirked at her slight annoyance.  
"Wonderful." Guy smiled. "Mo?" He asked and Jonny already knew the answer.

"Um... My best moment was probably getting the all clear after I had breast cancer when I was 28." Mo admitted. "I had an operation, chemotherapy for 6 months and then radiotherapy for 5 weeks and Jonny looked after me the whole time. When he came with me to the appointment and I was given the all clear, I felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. And I'll never forget how supportive you were as my best friend." Mo said to Jonny. Mr T had no idea that she had been through that and as much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew that she was already busy, as she was giving Jonny a hug.  
"You soppy cow." Jonny laughed as he eventually pulled out of the bear hug.

"Right, Mr Thompson." Guy cleared his throat.  
"Right um... My happiest moment was within my career. When I had just become a consultant, I was given a case to look after and it was conjoined twins. They were joined at the pelvic and their spines were fused together. No had thought that both would survive but we had to separate when one got pneumonia and it took 21 hours to separate them. Now, they're both 6 years old and they're doing well." He smiled.

"Well done Mr T." Guy congratulated. "Sacha?"  
"Mine, was probably becoming a father- in fact no, it was marrying Chrissie. And I know it hasn't worked out, but that was the happiest day of my life. I had all of my friends and family there including my son. And, well, what can beat a good wedding with unlimited booze?" He joked.  
"Here here." Michael smirked.

"Right, Michael?"  
"Um, my happiest moment, was- well it wasn't a moment, it was a fortnight, but me, my then wife, and my kids went on a Disney cruise together for out wedding anniversary and it was amazing. The kids were younger so they all believed in the princesses and cartoons and it was so amazing. The best moment of the holiday was when all of my kids went up on the stage at the beginning of a show, and they gave a speech at how amazing me and Annalease were as their parents." He smiled at the memory.

"Mm. Harry?" Guy queried.  
"Um, I have to say in general freshers week. It was just such a massive jump from living at home, to being independent and with all the booze and parties it was amazing." Harry smiled at the memories. "I'd have to say the best moment was when I sung the eye of the tiger, and passed out on the high note." He smirked.  
"If you passed out, how can it have been amazing?" Gemma asked.  
"Because the video of it is on YouTube." Harry smiled.

"Okay, Gemma?"  
"Mine was probably graduating from med school. No one thought I'd do it because I had my son just before I left for my first year, and it was really tough at times with money and just coping in general with looking after Finn and studying at the same time. But I proved everyone wrong when I graduated with flying colours, and I've never been more proud of myself since." Gemma explained happily with her blocked nose sounding prominent.

"Very good." The group soon rushed through Elliot's wedding day, Arthur's graduation day. "Zosia?" Guy queried.  
"My best moment was graduating too, but it was because I knew I'd done my mother proud." Zosia said quietly as she played with her hands and looked at the floor. Guy looked at her and knew that she wouldn't want to speak any more about it. He also knew that he had to make up for earlier to his daughter.

"Well my best moment, was when I stopped drinking." He admitted and Zosia immediately looked up to pay attention. "When Zosia's mother died earlier this year, I drowned my sorrows in a bottle of whiskey every day and I neglected my daughter. But I'm proud to say that I haven't had a single drop of alcohol for almost three months, and I'm not going back to the horrible man I turned into." He explained as he looked at his daughter in her eyes. "Anyway, that's the first activity over so well done everyone for taking part." He said to change the subject.

"The next activity, involves the snow." He smiled. "We're gonna split into two teams and have the ultimate snowball war."

"I'm out." Jac put her hands up.  
"No Jac, everyone including you is taking part, and if you get out, you have to suffer the penalty." Guy stated and Jac huffed. "Right c'mon you lot, two teams of six.

"I reckon we should do Darwin and Gynae against the rest." Jonny suggested.  
"I agree, I just wanna knock my dad out with a ball of ice." Zosia smiled evilly as she joined Mo, Mr T, Jac and Jonny. Elliot joined and made it a six leaving Guy, Sacha, Michael, Harry, Gemma and Arthur in the other team.

They all watched Guy walk across the field into the middle where the snow was the deepest and until then, untouched. He used a stick to draw a 5m line across, then another one, parallel to the other and about 5m apart.  
"Right, I'm gonna set a timer for 10 minutes, you have until then to build a fort and gather your ammo. And you cannot go across your line, you can only touch the snow behind it to make it fair." Guy explained. "And I hope I don't have to say this, but I'd rather that no one aimed for Jac's bump thank you." He stated. Everyone stood by the lines ready to build and waited for Guy's command. "Right, no throwing snowballs until the ten minutes is up, you cannot use any materials other than snow for your fort. Once you've been hit, you're out and you have to... Ah, if you're hit, you will have a bottle of freezing cold water from the tap poured down your neck by a person of my choice." He smiled. "The winning team will get either a pizza or a Chinese takeaway tomorrow night courtesy of the board. The ten minutes starts now!" He announced.

"Well if i win I can't have the prize and I don't want water down my back why the hell am I doing this?" Jac moaned to Jonny. They both knew that the prize would upset her stomach and considering that the campsite they were staying at tomorrow didn't have toilets, it wouldn't be a pleasant experience at all.  
"Just help us build the fort and you can hide behind it the entire time." Jonny said softly as he bent down and began sculpting a wall out of snow along the line that Guy had drawn. Jac reluctantly joined in and everyone prepared for the snow war.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**

**Who do you thinks gonna win? Jac's team or Guy's team?**


	24. Chapter 24

Guy's team had built a wall 2m wide and almost half a metre tall. Jac's team however had built a 3m long wall and it was near enough a metre tall. Both teams had an ample supply of snowballs made and stacked behind the fort and Jac's team's fort had icicles pointing out at the top all the way along which Jonny and Jac had found along the fences.  
"Right, she's just gonna stay down there okay?" Jonny said quietly as he nodded to Jac who was crouched down behind the wall on a patch of grass where all the snow had been taken, with her hands on her bump trying to keep warm.  
"Yeah that's fine." Elliot replied and everyone else nodded.

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Harry queried as he and Gemma made snowballs using the pile of snow provided by Sacha and Michael whilst Guy and Arthur were making the wall a bit stronger.  
"Snotty." Gemma replied as she sniffed. It was annoying that no one had brought any cold or flu tablets, so she was just to going to have to deal with the cold. Or was she?

"Right, on your marks, get set, fire!" Guy announced and to start off with, everyone merely hid behind their fort. Jonny poked his head around the side of it and saw arthur sticking out of the side of their fort because it obviously wasn't big enough for the six so he grabbed a snowball, launched it, and hit Arthur squarely in the backside.  
"Nice one." Zosia smirked. Arthur put his hands up in surrender as he quickly fled the battlefield and headed back to the circle of tents which wasn't too far away.  
"Pull this up to keep you a bit warmer." Jonny said softly as he pulled Jac's hood up and tucked her long wavy locks into her coat. Jac just let him as she didn't want to take her hands out of her pockets where they were resting on her bump and keeping warm.

"This ones for you Naylor!" Sacha announced as he launched a snowball and it merely smashed on the floor, meters behind their fort which Jac grunted at.  
"Leevy if you get me I swear I'll castrate you." Jac threatened. She elbowed Jonny so he picked up a snowball and launched one back, and he wasn't sure who it hit. Until Gemma stood up with a blob of snow on top of her hat and a very bored looking face. She stood up and headed back to the campfire to warm up again.  
"Oi you little sod!" Harry protested as he threw one back but Jonny just managed to duck and it missed him.  
"Harry, your flies are undone." Jonny shouted as he stood armed with a snowball with his eyes just above the wall of snow. Harry stupidly stood up.  
"No they're no-" Harry stopped as he was hit in the balls by a particularly hard snowball. Guy grimaced at the sight of the young doctor collapsing in pain onto his knees but he couldn't help but smirk a little too.  
"I cannot believe you fell for that one." Sacha smiled as Harry stumbled off and back to comfort his girlfriend.

"Three down, three to go." Jonny smiled as he ducked back down besides Jac. Just as Elliot got up to launch some ammo, he got hit in the face by a snowball which made the whole of his team burst out laughing as the snow became stuck behind his glasses. Elliot himself smiled before he left the battlefield too.  
"Oi, I ain't seen you lot throw any snowballs yet." Jonny moaned at the rest of his team.  
"Alright, watch this. It'll hit one of them straight on their head." Zosia said as she picked up a snowball and prepared to throw it. She took a few seconds to decided where to throw it and how much force to use before she launched it. Jonny watched Zosia as seconds later, she burst out laughing and collapsed onto the floor behind the fort in a fit of giggles.  
"Who'd ya hit?" Jonny queried.  
"Zosia, how could you aim for your old man?" Guy moaned as he got up and then stood a good few meters away from the forts at the side in the middle so he could determine the winner.

It was then down to Sacha and Michael against Jac, Jonny, Mo, Mr T and Zosia.  
"I seriously need a pee." Jac announced. "And I mean now." She stated. Jonny looked down at Jac and tried to think of a solution whilst Mo, Mr T and Zosia tried not to laugh.  
"Hang on, you went about half an hour ago." Jonny stated.  
"Yeah and your bloody daughter is kicking my bladder so I need to go." Jac argued.  
"Oh, she's _my_ daughter now is she?" Jonny laughed. Jac glared at him so he looked around and saw Guy standing there. "Guy." Jonny shouted to get his attention. "Can we have a two minute potty break for Jac?" He shouted and Guy smirked.

"Right, ceasefire until I say so." Guy shouted to Sacha and Michael who agreed to do so. Guy nodded to Jonny.  
"Go on, you can go now." Jonny said kindly.  
"Actually, I don't need to go now." Jac decided.  
"What?!" Jonny shrieked.  
"Well she's stopped kicking so I'm okay now." Jac concluded and Jonny huffed.  
"Guy, false alarm." Jonny stated. Jac turned and saw her boss who appeared to be laughing at her. She grabbed a snowball and threw it with all her might. With great luck, it hit him in the chest.

"Right, let the war commence once again." Guy announced and Sacha and Michael began throwing snowballs again. Guy squatted and made a snowball. He launched it at Jac and it hit her accidentally in the bump which made her groan. Though thankfully because the snowball had been made quickly using the top layer of snow, it was only small and soft.  
"Jac, Jac you okay?" Jonny asked worriedly to the consultant who had taken both hands out of her pockets and on top of her bump at the point of impact. Guy ran over and squatted besides the pregnant woman.  
"I take it back, I do need to pee, she's kicking again." Jac groaned as she struggled to stand up. Guy gave Jac a hand up and escorted her away from the site incase she was fired upon.  
"Jac, I'm so sorry." He apologised sincerely.  
"I forgive you, as long at it's me who gets to pour the water down your neck." Jac smirked as she waddled away.  
"Agreed." Guy smirked as he watched Jac waddle towards the forest.

"Right, carry on." Guy ordered. It was now Michael and Sacha, against Jonny, Zosia, Mo and Mr T. Jonny looked behind him and saw Jac waddling along with a hand pressed in her back, heading towards the forest.  
"Sorry but I have to go and check on her." Jonny said quietly to Mo, Zosia and Mr T. "I'm out." Jonny stated loudly before he ran after his partner.

* * *

Harry sat around the fire next to Gemma with the rest of the people who were also out as he tapped away on his phone. He finally came up with something that could help Gemma: if they were near a swimming pool surely they must be near a supermarket or a corner shop where he could get some cold medicine for her. He went on google maps and used location services, so he could look for shops closest to him.  
"Gemma, there's a tescos about 200m from here." Harry said quietly yet excitedly to his partner.  
"So?" Gemma moaned. She was tired and she just wanted to go to bed, but she knew she'd only just get off to sleep before she'd be awoken or disturbed again at a mere 3pm.  
"So, once this is finished, I'll run up there and get you some cold and flu tablets." Harry said kindly. Gemma then realised that she was being moody with him when he was only trying to help her.  
"Sorry, for snapping." Gemma apologised weakly.  
"Don't worry, when I'm ill, I turn into a right drama queen." Harry joked.  
"So you're ill all the time then?" Gemma queried.  
"Oh haha." Harry said sarcastically. "You can't be that ill and that funny at the same time." He laughed.

* * *

Jonny had just caught up with Jac at the edge of the forest.  
"You okay?" He queried as he caught his breath back after running.  
"Yeah." Jac replied bluntly. She then stopped and patted her pockets. "Dammit I forgot-"  
"Here, use mine." Jonny said as he handed Jac a pack of tissues from one pocket and a small bottle of hand sanitiser from the other. "Although I can't help you on the pad front." He joked as he followed her as she searched for a suitable place to relieve herself without being caught, and without using a place that she had already used- though it was likely that the place had been used by someone else because all 12 of them were having to use the forest as a bathroom.  
"It's alright, I don't need to change it." Jac stated. She turned around and glanced at Jonny before she went behind a bush so Jonny just waited there and looked in the opposite direction.

"Y'know, I've been thinking-"  
"What have I told you about that?" Jac interrupted from behind the bush as she emptied her bladder.  
"Anyway, I've got some ideas about how we can make- well how we can reduce the pain you get during intercourse."  
"Such as?" Jac queried bluntly.  
"Well I'll tell- and show- you later." Jonny replied happily, content that he was able to withhold information that she was now intrigued to find out about. He waited for a minute or two before she came out from behind the bush, rubbing the alcohol gel into her hands and the pair began walking back once again.

* * *

"C'mon, don't you two know better than to come between me and food?" Mo shouted as she threw another snowball. The four remaining contestants were all hiding behind their forts, taking extra precision before they poked their head above the parapet, so to speak, and then launch their ammunition. Zosia had been hit out by a snowball thrown by Sacha.  
"Why don't we just go over there and sneak behind their fort and surprise them?" Mr T whispered.  
"Won't the snow give us away when we move?" Mo asked.  
"Not if we use the bits where the snows been cleared." Mr T stated and Mo smiled.  
"Let's go for it." She whispered. Slowly the pair stood up they grabbed as many snowballs as they could before they separated, and tiptoed over to the other team's fort, using the areas where the snow had been used and so it was just wet grass. Mr T and Mo got there grabbed one snow ball each, and smashed if onto the head of Michael and Sacha.

"Right, Mo's team win the takeaway." Guy announced.  
"Cheats." Michael grumbled as he ruffled all of the snow out of his hair.

* * *

4pm  
The entire group were sitting back down around the fire warming their hands up which had been affected by the freezing cold snow and soggy gloves.  
"Right, so the people who need to have a bottle of freezing water poured down them are everyone, except Mo, Mr T and Jac." Guy stated.  
"I didn't get hit either." Jonny protested.  
"Yes but you walked off so no arguing." Guy stated. He took out a bottle of water and filled it up from the tap behind his tent which they had all been using. The water that came out of it was so cold that they were surprised that it hadn't frozen. "Right, as promised," Guy began reluctantly, "Jac you can pour this down my neck." He stated as he handed her the bottle.

Happily, Jac took the bottle and stood up behind her boss. She opened the lid and then began pouring the water down his neck and then over his head until the bottle was empty.  
"Happy now?" Guy asked as he took the empty bottle off of a very smug and content looking Jac as she sat back down.  
"Definitely." Jac replied as Guy filled the water bottle back up again.

He was about to hand it to someone else but Jac took it off of him and stood in front of Jonny.

"Up you get." She ordered.

"You cow." Jonny muttered before he stood up. Jac walked around behind him and poured the icy water down his coat. When she had half the water left, she went around to his front, pulled his jeans off of his waist at the top and poured the water down his boxers. "Jac!" He protested but she poured the water quickly and it was over before he could stop her. Smugly, Jac handed Guy back the empty bottle before she sat besides Mo and Jonny who was shivering from the freezing water.

"Right, Harry and Gemma, you two can pour it down each other's neck." Guy stated as he handed the bottle of icy water to Harry.  
"Er, Gemma's got a cold. Can't I take two bottles down my neck instead of her?" Harry asked.  
"I suppose so." Guy sighed.  
"C'mon then midget," Harry said as he ducked so Gemma could reach his head, "pour it down my neck." He ordered.  
"You know I didn't want to do it until that comment." Gemma stated as she poured the entire bottle, slowly down the back of his shirt.  
"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Down my pant down my pants!" Harry proclaimed as he jumped about waiting for the water of it travel down his leg and stop trickling down his body. Whilst he was jumping about like a lunatic, Gemma filled the bottle up again and just as he had stopped, she poured the second bottle down his neck. "Gemma!" Harry squealed.

* * *

6pm  
Everyone except MoT and Jac had been soaked and gotten changed and most people had had their dinners.  
"Right, I'm gonna head up to tescos now okay?" Harry said as he pulled on his coat. He had been lying in their tent doing nothing, and he couldn't even cuddle Gemma because she had unzipped their sleeping bags and zipped up her own one so she could have her own space incase she made him ill, and because she was a bit snappy.  
"Harry, thanks for taking the water for me." Gemma forced a smiled as she sat up before she coughed again several times.  
"It's okay, don't speak if you don't want to. I'll see you soon." Harry pecked Gemma on her forehead before he left the tent and headed up to tescos.

* * *

Jac had just gotten comfortable in their tent after letting their dinner of instant mash potato get down when Jonny joined her. He reached under Jac's pillow and took out the cocoa body butter before he slowly undressed Jac, and himself. He sat on top of Jac, just under her bump, both of them now completely naked.  
"Right, to allow your body to be ready to prevent pain, we're gonna go nice and slow, and just be intimate for a while before we actually start." Jonny explained as he opened the tub, rubbed a little of the body butter in his hands to warm it up and then rubbed it in from her neck, down to her breasts and bump slowly arousing her and caressing each and every part of her body, laying gentle kisses wherever he could. She lay there with her eyes closed, softly moaning at his warm touch.

* * *

Mo and Mr T were sitting by the fire roasting marshmallows on the hot embers as the sun slowly settled below the horizon.  
"I'm sorry about your breast cancer." He said solemnly, he had meant to talk to her about it earlier but he didn't want to talk to her in front of everyone else.  
"Don't be, it's gone now and there's little chance of reoccurrence so hopefully, I should be okay." Mo smiled as she leant against her partner whilst they slowly turned the small wooden skewers to roast their sweet treats.  
"It must've been great having Jonny, I've always wondered how you two are so close yet you haven't gotten together." Mr T smirked and Mo laughed softly.  
"Yeah, we'd never get together, we work best as best friends. And he was so helpful, he stayed with me and looked after me for months. I dunno what we'd do without each other because I did the same for him when his parents died." Mo explained.

* * *

Jonny had been massaging Jac's body and teasing her for almost twenty minutes when he wrapped his arms around her and turned so that he was underneath her.  
"If you're on top, you can control what happens." Jonny explained softly. "And it's best to go shallow and slow. And nice and gentle." He added.  
"You've spoken to Mr T haven't you?" Jac stated.  
"Maybe." Jonny said sheepishly, Jac chuckled and shook her head, letting her locks fall on Jonny's chest. "Stop tickling my pecks with your hair and get on with it." Jonny said jokily as he tucked Jac's hair behind her ears.  
"Well referring to your earlier comment, you can't do anything but shallow anyway with your-"  
"Jac!" Jonny laughed.  
"I was going to say your shallow personality." Jac lied unconvincingly.  
"Such as? When have I ever been shallow?"  
"When we first met. You didn't know me at all, an you immediately thought I'd jump into bed with you." Jac stated.  
"Can we just get on with this?" Jonny pleaded, he was desperate for some interaction with his partner now because he had been caressing Jac for ages and earned nothing in return. Yet, anyway.

* * *

Harry unzipped the dark tent with a few bags of shopping and used a torch to illuminate the small tent. Gemma was too congested to get to sleep so she had just been keeping warm in her one man sleeping bag.  
"Right, first of all, you're gonna take these." Harry said as he took out a box of cold and flu tablets, "secondly, I'm gonna cook us chicken soup for dinner, and thirdly, I'm gonna get you so drugged up that you'll sleep like a baby." Harry explained as he handed Gemma a bottle of water so she could take the tablets. He quickly warmed up the chicken soup on the Trangia outside poured it into two plastic bowls, that they had all of their meals in, and sat in the tent with Gemma as they slowly ate it. Once they had finished, Harry begun his plan to get Gemma to bed.

"Right, do you want one of these?" He asked as he took her bowl off of her and offered her a carton of orange juice to get some vitamin C in her.  
"Yeah, thanks." Gemma forced a smiled before she pierced a hole with the straw and took long sips of it.  
"Right, I've got you blackcurrant soothers for your throat, vapour tub to unblock your nose, and of course, plenty of tissues." Harry announced quietly as he took out a pack of twelve individual packs of tissues and they were Kleenex so they would be soft on her nose. He put the sore throat sweets in the tent pocket besides her sleeping bag, along with two packs of tissues and the little jar of vapour rub. "And I've got your favourite dairy milk whole nut chocolate bar." He smiled as he took out a family sized bar of it.  
"Thanks Harry, but I'll leave it for tomorrow. That chicken soup filled me up." She smiled as she got comfortable in her sleeping bag.  
"No worries." He replied as he put the chocolate and a torch in the side pockets next to Gemma before he pulled the blankets up to her chin and brushed a bit of hair behind her ear. "Right, everything you'll need is next to you," he explained, "but don't be afraid to wake me if you want a cuddle or anything, I don't mind."  
"Okay... Thanks Harry." Gemma whispered sleepily.  
"Night night." Harry whispered as he turned the torch off and then settled down into his own sleeping bag for the night.

* * *

"Ooh, I'm gonna enjoy that takeaway tomorrow." Zosia said smugly to her father.  
"I'm glad you hit me with the snowball." Guy admitted.  
"Why?" Zosia asked.  
"Because I haven't heard you giggle like that since you were a little girl." Guy smiled. "And even then, the only reason you'd giggle, would be either if I tickled you, or if you were around a boy you fancied." He concluded and Zosia elbowed him. "Ooh, do you remember Michael Harris? Wow you had a mega crush on him." He smirked.  
"Dad!" Zosia moaned as she elbowed him again.  
"What? It's true!" He laughed. "And if you get a Chinese tomorrow, save me a few prawn crackers." He whispered.  
"Yeah right, you're getting nothing." Zosia stated smugly.

* * *

Jac and Jonny lay in each other's arms as their heart rates slowly decreased back to their normal pace.  
"Any pain?" Jonny whispered as he stroked her hair all the way to it's ends so that he could stroke his fingers along her naked chest too.  
"Barely any." Jac replied. There was a small, barely noticeable ache inside her, but that was only when she thought about it, any other time and she forgot about it.  
"Well then, we just need to take things slowly from now on don't we." Jonny smiled smugly. "Listen, with the takeaway tomorrow-" Jonny began.  
"I'll just have soup, don't worry." Jac interrupted.  
"No, I was going to say we'll order a Chinese because I'm sure there's some nice things on there you can have like stir frys and rices." Jonny explained.  
"Okay well, we'll see tomorrow." Jac mumbled.  
"Hey, c'mon get dressed before you fall asleep." Jonny said as he jogged her because her eyes were getting heavy and he knew she'd get very cold without any clothes on in the night, they were only warm because of their previous activities.  
"Mmmm." Jac groaned with her eyes closed, she just wanted to fall asleep but the -now annoying- Scottish nurse was preventing her from doing so.

Jonny reached in the sleeping bag where her underwear and leggings had been discarded. He -with great difficultly and no cooperation- pulled them up so her bottom half was clothed.  
"Thanks for the wedgie." Jac moaned as she sorted herself out before trying to snuggle up to Jonny again. Jonny was close to giving up with the near impossible task of dressing her top half, so he grabbed his own thick hoodie, because it was handy, in the hope that it would fit her. After a lot of fumbling about, he managed to zip the hoodie up over her bump, and pull the hood up to keep her warm- which needed to be done considering she had no shirt or bra on underneath his jumper. He got himself dressed and the instant that he was finished, Jac clung on to him. "Stop moving you're making me feel sick." She moaned sleepily. He looked down, out of worry, at her, but considering she had onto snuggled her face into Jonny's arm even more, he guessed that there wasn't actually a risk of her vomiting so he too settled down for the night.

**Thanks for reading, please review x **

**And ideas for the next few days would be appreciated :)**


	25. Chapter 25

_"Jac, I'm sorry you've lost the baby." Mr T stated as the distressed red headed consultant sat on the bed with blood oozing from between her legs and a pool of the warm, thick, sticky liquid began to form. _

_"No... No I-"_  
_"I can't believe what you've done. You insensitive, heartless cow!" Jonny shouted. "How can you just sit there and let this happen? It's your fault, you were carrying my baby girl and now she's gone." Jonny stated angrily through his tears. _  
_"Jonny, it was a miscarriage." Mr T stated. "There's nothing she could've done."_  
_"No... No... No."_

* * *

**3am**  
"No." Jac whispered as she woke up. Instantly, she shot up and placed her hand on her racing heart before she slipped her hand between her legs to feel just her dry leggings. It was just a dream; it wasn't real. Jac concluded. Jonny awoke to sudden movement of the woman who had been asleep in his arms and as he sat up, he saw the panic and fear in her eyes through the dim moon light that was seeping through the thin tent walls.  
"Jac? Oh sweetheart what's wrong?" He asked softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She fumbled with the zip before she pulled back the sleeping bag and used her phone as a torch at the top of her black leggings (which was made difficult by her still present bump)- which, after further investigation, were definitely dry and not blood stained. "Have you leaked?" Jonny asked quietly and Jac shook her head. "Is it pain? From last night?" He queried worriedly and Jac shook her head again. A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek so he pulled her into a hug back down under the sleeping bag to comfort her. He continued to hug her until her racing heart beat lowered and she felt able to talk to him.

"I thought I'd lost her." Jac croaked quietly. "And then you were blaming me but it wasn't my fault." She added almost as a whisper but at that time in the morning, all was silent so he heard her.  
"Well she's still here." Jonny smiled as he put his hand on her bump. "And if we did lose her, I'd never blame you." He added softly. "I think it was just a nightmare."

Jac nodded before she buried her head under his chin so he couldn't see her frightened face. Jonny pulled the sleeping bag up to Jac's chin to keep her warm and hugged her until he eventually felt her go limp; she had managed to fall asleep again. He stayed awake a little longer to ensure that she was in a deep sleep, before he let himself fall back to sleep again.

* * *

5:45am  
"Harry... Harry." Gemma whispered to wake him up. Eventually he stirred and rubbed his eyes before he seemed properly alert.  
"What's up?" Harry croaked.  
"It says a teaspoon of this in hot water can unblock noses." Gemma whispered quietly as she showed him the small jar of vapour rub. Harry got the message loud and clear so he took the jar off of her and got out of his sleeping bag. He boiled some water in the Trangia, pour it into a plastic mug, and added a good teaspoon of the vapour rub, and stirred it. He zipped himself back in their tent and handed it to Gemma.  
"There you go." He smiled sleepily.  
"You look funny when you've just woken up, you know that?" Gemma smirked before she took in deep breaths as she smelt the hot liquid. Harry just laughed tiredly before he crawled back into his sleeping bag and fell asleep again, leaving Gemma to 'aw' at him as she attempted to clear her congested self.

* * *

Mo, who was always groggy in the mornings, awoke in a double sleeping bag by herself. She guessed that Mr T had gone to the forest to relieve himself, so she stretched out her limbs before she curled back up again because she considered it to be too early to get up because she hadn't heard any movement of her fellow camp mates outside yet. She deemed herself unable to go back to sleep as she had already had her usual 8 hours that were required to reboost her so she began thinking about anything. It was Thursday, which meant that they were halfway through their 10 stay in Scotland, and there was only 3 more nights that they would be sleeping on the ground for- though being in a small space with a man she admired definitely wasn't a bad thing.

Suddenly, she was brought out of her thoughts when Mr T unzipped the tent, letting in the cold, yet fresh air along with a strong whiff of coffee.  
"I thought you could do with a kick for this morning." He smiled as he handed Mo a cup of coffee before he took a sip from his own.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's 7am, and you were still out like a light a few minutes ago. We're leaving in a hour." He stated.  
"7? How come no one else is up?" Mo queried.  
"They are. Jonny's making Jac's breakfast which consists of chocolate chip brioche, and warm, melted Nutella, Elliot's packing his stuff away, Guy is speaking to Zosia in her tent and I don't know about the rest of them." He explained. Mo raised her eyebrows in acknowledgment before she took a sip of the hot beverage.

* * *

Guy squatted down besides his daughter's tent before he unzipped it and clapped his hands loudly to wake her up. She screwed her face up at the light entering her eyes before she stifled a yawned and propped herself up on her elbows.  
"What?" She moaned.  
"It's 7 o'clock Zosia, you need to get up." He stated.  
"Five more minutes." Zosia groaned as she turned over and pulled the sleeping bag over her head.  
"You were always like this when you were younger. One day you'd be up at the crack of dawn, the next you never wanted to get up." Guy chuckled.  
"Piss off." Zosia ordered.  
"Five more minutes, and if you're not up, I'll pour water down your neck, and you know I will." He stated before he stood up and left, leaving her tent wide open for everyone else to see her attempting to sleep.

* * *

"There you go." Jonny smiled as he sat down besides Jac and handed her a plastic plate with two chocolate chip brioches with a layer of melted Nutella in the middle of each of them. She hadn't said much since awakening, which concerned Jonny slightly because she was usually moaning at this time of the day- well she moaned all day but usually more so in the mornings when she was grouchy.  
"What if it was a sign?" Jac asked eventually after taking a bit of her breakfast.  
"What if what was a sign?" Jonny queried, he wasn't fully aware of what happened in her dream so he had to ask.  
"Me miscarrying. What if-"  
"Don't even go there. Your 24 weeks pregnant so you're safely past the common miscarriage period." Jonny stated.  
"25 weeks." Jac corrected. "I'm 25 weeks today."  
"See!" He smiled. "You're well into your 2nd trimester, you're nearly into your third, Jac." Jonny said kindly which seemed to put Jac at ease. "C'mon, eat up. Wouldn't want my two girls getting hungry." He smiled.

* * *

Guy had just come back from the toilet when he noticed that Zosia's tent was still open, and she was still wrapped up in her sleeping bag. He shook his head as he got a bottle of water from his tent, before he squatted down besides her and trickled some water down her neck.  
"Dad!" She squealed as she jumped up and pushed him away. She was thankfully in her clothes from yesterday rather than her pyjamas -all of which were revealing and skimpy- as she stood with everyone staring at her and trying not to laugh. "Right, that's it." She snatched the bottle of water off of her dad and poured it all over him. "What was the point in doing that?" She shrieked.  
"Well you're out of bed aren't you?" Guy laughed before he shook the excess water out of his hair, getting Zosia even wetter.

* * *

10am  
The group were walking up a particularly steep hill when Jonny had to catch Jac who had fallen limp and almost collapsed.  
"Mo." He shouted because she was nearest. Everyone turned around to see the unconscious, pregnant consultant who was in Jonny's arms on the floor.  
"It's alright, she's just fainted." Mo said calmly as she squatted down besides the pair whilst the rest of the group had stopped. Mo placed two fingers on Jac's neck to feel her pulse which was quicker that usual, but nothing to worry about. "It'll just be going up hill that's making her a bit light headed." She concluded.

"I wonder if- Gemma, Gemma?" Harry began speaking but Gemma too passed out and collapsed into her partner's arms. Slowly, Harry lowered to the ground and let Gemma's upper half lay back on him.  
"Right, do you know what's wrong with Gemma?" Guy asked concernedly he looked at the young, healthy doctor who didn't present a reason as to why she had fainted unless she had a 'women's issue' similar to his daughter's.  
"Um she's ill, she had a blocked nose and she was a little wheezy so she just needs to catch her breath back." Harry explained. Guy nodded and then stood up next to Zosia.

"What're the chances of two women fainting at the same time?" Guy laughed quietly.  
"I don't know but at least we get a break." Zosia smiled evilly as she placed her hands on her abdomen and linked her fingers.  
"How're you? Pain okay now?" Guy asked quietly as he nodded down to her stomach.  
"I thought you said to me: don't worry, I'm not gonna keep on asking." Zosia said as her cheeks went a little redder. She didn't like that her dad knew what she was going through, though it did feel nice that he cared enough to ask how she was doing every now and then.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us." Mo joked quietly as Jac had come round, she was still leaning back on Jonny for the support that she needed whilst she regained her strength.  
"How're you feeling? Still dizzy?" Mr T asked as the four were on the hill's forest floor which was dusted by a layer of snow.  
"No but I'm hungry." Jac stated sleepily to the amusement of Jonny. "My lips feel weird." Jac stated as she bit her lip.  
"You are looking a little shaky, I think it's low blood sugar." Mr T concluded. "Did you have any breakfast?"  
"Yeah... chocolate brioche." Jac replied slowly as she was still getting used to her bearings. Jonny would've replied but he knew as a medical professional that it was best for the patient to reply so they could evaluate their competence or alertness.

"And have you eaten anything since then? Or had any sugary drinks?" Mr T asked as Guy and Zosia approached them and Jac shook her head. "Okay, right just eat and drink something sweet then, you'll be okay once you've eaten." He concluded as he stood up and with the help of her gynaecologist, her partner and her partner's best friend, Jac stood up too.

"Right, let's sit you down over here." Jonny said as he helped Jac whilst Mo took her backpack off of her. He sat her down on a fallen tree trunk and opened the top of his bag. "Pineapple juice and pack of haribo smurfs sound appealing?" Jonny queried as he dangled them in front of her. Jac took the carton of juice from him, put the straw in the hole and took a few sips of it. Jonny at next to her, opened the bag of sweets and took one for himself before he offered the rest of the bag to Jac.

After Jac was seen to, Guy, followed by Zosia, headed back over to Gemma who had also regained consciousness, though she was still a little dazed.  
"She says she's normally like this when she's ill because she gets low blood pressure." Harry explained. "Could you give me a hand?" Harry asked.  
"Sure." Guy replied as he helped Gemma onto her feet and both men ensured she was stable before they let go of her. "Right Gemma, we're just gonna take a ten minute break okay so get your breath back and relax for a while." Guy said kindly before he left to join his daughter once more.  
"Ugh, I feel bloody awful." Gemma moaned as she and Harry sat down on another log which was at a slight angle so she was leaning on Harry. Harry took out a tissue and offered it to Gemma who blew her nose. He then opened Gemma's coat pocket where he attempted to find the packet of soothers but instead he took out a thin, long, yellow plastic wrapper concealing a tampon and applicator.  
"I don't suppose this had anything to do with the fact that you didn't want to sleep in the same sleeping bag as me last night did it?" Harry queried. Gemma looked down and took the item off of Harry before she shoved it in her pocket and zipped it up. She took a soother from her other pocket and put it in her mouth as if it excused her from speaking. "I'll take that as a yes then." Harry concluded.

They rested for a while until everyone -well mainly Gemma and Jac- were ready to go, before they left and carried on their journey.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
Coming up, Michael and Sacha's pranking war continues and Jac's team orders a takeaway- will the pregnant one be able to resist whilst the other's eat her favourite greasy Chinese foods which she knows will almost certainly result in an upset stomach if she ate them?**


	26. Chapter 26

**4:30pm**  
After arriving at their new campsite- or, once again, field- almost an hour ago, everyone had nearly settled in. Michael was just unrolling his sleeping bag in his tent when Sacha went over to Jac holding a strip of plastic.  
"Right trusty sidekick, I did the first prank, now it's your turn." He smirked.  
"And what am I supposed to do?" Jac queried sheepishly whilst Jonny zipped hers and his sleeping bags together behind them.  
"Go and out this cable tie on Michael's tent zips so he can't get out." Sacha whispered and Jac grinned like a Cheshire Cat as she took the white cable tie off of her friend.  
"Gimme a hand up." Jac ordered.  
"Oh right, yeah." Sacha smiled as he helped her up to her feet, before she tiptoed over to Michael's closed tent while he was still unpacking. She glanced back at Sacha who gave her the thumbs up, before she slid the cable tie between the two zips on the tent and pulled it tight, before she quickly walked back to her own tent and feigned innocence. "And now, we wait." Sacha smiled. It was only a matter of minutes before they heard movement in the tent.

"What the? Levy!" He shouted and Sacha and Jac couldn't help but giggle. A few minutes later, they heard the tent unzip and Michael came out, looking very unimpressed.  
"How the hell did you get out of there?!" Sacha laughed.  
"Nail scissors." Michael stated.  
"Nail scissors? Please tell me you're joking. Michael spence, brought nail scissors on a trek." Jac laughed. "Did you bring tweezers and your bottle of fake tan too?" She joked.  
"Yeah yeah, you two laugh all you want but I'll get you back, trust me." Michael threatened before he walked away.

* * *

**5pm**  
"Right, there you go, let me know what you want when you're ready and I'll order for you six." Guy explained as he handed Jonny two menus: one for a Chinese takeaway and one for a Pizza Hut takeaway. Once again, everyone was sitting around the campfire keeping warm as in the recent hours, the temperature had plummeted to a staggering 1°c which was taking it's toll on the team.  
"Um, Zosia, you wanna come over here and chose what you want?" Jonny queried. He, Jac, Mo, Mr T and Elliot were already sitting next to each other in the circle so it was only the F1 needed for the whole team to be there. Zosia - who had her hood up and her hands in her pockets- nodded before she went over and sat in between Sacha and Jonny.

Jonny wanted to get Jac things that weren't greasy, in a discrete way. And he knew that there wasn't anything that would be suitable for her sensitive stomach from the pizza takeaway because after a quick glance at the menu, he had already seen that it had deep fried mars bars, and deep fried pizza. So he had to convince the others to get a Chinese, without being too obvious. In retrospect, four out of the six knew about Jac's problem, it was only Zosia and Elliot who didn't and he didn't see any harm in telling them, but he knew that Jac would.  
"Right, I vote Chinese." Jonny stated.  
"Me too." Mo agreed.  
"That's fine with me." Elliot smiled.  
"Yep." Mr T smiled, Zosia nodded and Jac shifted uncomfortably.  
"I'm just gonna have something we've already got." Jac stated quietly she went to stand up but Jonny stopped her.  
"We can get some things that aren't greasy." He smiled.  
"Like what?" Jac questioned.  
"Egg fried rice-"  
"Exactly, egg 'fried' rice." Jac stated. "Honestly, I'll be fine with the stuff we've got." Jac concluded.  
"Well wait here then; I'll make you something in a minute." Jonny offered so Jac remained put. For her, if was agony listening to the others fight over whether to have chicken or pork balls, along with crispy duck -a food she craved so much at that moment in time-, prawn crackers, curries etc. She was getting fed up of them discussing all of the tasty, wonderful foods that they were going to eat so she got up and stormed off towards the forest at the campsite that they were staying so she could at least do something useful; empty her bladder.

"Is she alright?" Mo whispered to Jonny as the pair watched her storm off into the forest where it was already pretty dark.  
"I think she's annoyed she can't have a takeaway." Jonny replied.

* * *

A few minutes had passed since Jac had left before Jonny turned around to see a torch in their tent and he could see her silhouette so he went over to the tent where he saw a packet of chocolate that had been opened and two squares had gone, and she was attempting to rub some deep heat into her back.  
"Don't have the chocolate, I'll cook you something now. What do you want?" Jonny offered. He took the chocolate bar away but Jac snatched it back with her free hand, placed it in front of her before she started to try and rub the deep heat in again but she couldn't reach the one point of her back that was really aching. "Here, I'll help." Jonny offered but Jac flinched away.  
"Leave me alone." She ordered.  
"Jac, what's wrong?" Jonny asked worriedly as he placed a hand on top of hers but she ripped her hand out from under his.  
"I said go away." Jac ordered as she refused to make eye contact. Jonny took a deep breath before he left the moody woman by herself and rejoined Mo.

"Here hormones are on bloody fire today." Jonny moaned to Mo loudly as he intended for Jac to hear him.

* * *

Harry had had super noodles for their dinner whilst he had cooked Gemma the last tin of chicken soup that he had because it had made her feel a little better yesterday. They had just gotten back into their tent and Gemma had been quiet for the last few hours. Considering what he found in her pocket earlier that day, it didn't take a genius to work out was was wrong. Gemma laid down in his sleeping bag, and Harry got on top of her, and sat on her lap but he put little weight on her at all.  
"Harry." Gemma said sternly to show that she was neither in the mood, nor in the physical capability to do what she thought he was suggesting.  
"Look, my hands are warm, and I've been told I am the best at rubbing cramps away, I promise." Harry smiled as he gently rolled Gemma's jumper and top up to just above her belly button before he palpated her abdomen.

She rested her head on the folded up jumper that she used as a pillow and closed her eyes, hoping that he was telling the truth so that she would soon be relieved of her menstrual cramps which had been plaguing her along with the symptoms of the common cold.

"Feeling better?" Harry queried after five minutes, though he already knew the answer by the small smile on her face.  
"Much, thanks." She replied happily. Harry was about to get up and get into his own sleeping bag, but Gemma placed her hands on his thighs to stop him. "Would you mind doing my back?" She queried as she fluttered her eyelashes.  
"I thought you always moaned that Finn thinks he can get whatever he wants when he flutters his eyes at you." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah well, it doesn't work on him. Besides, I've got longer eye lashes, and I'm not asking for something ridiculously expensive." Gemma explained.  
"Whatever." Harry laughed. He allowed Gemma to turn over and he repositioned himself so that he sat gently on top of her bum. "I reckon I could get a job as a masseuse." Harry smirked as he began rubbing Gemma's back and he certainly knew how to melt away all of the tension in her lower back.

* * *

Jonny had finished eating, as had the rest of the group- including Zosia who had rubbed the takeaway in her father's face -not literally of course- before she ate every last grain of rice on her plate to make him jealous- and Jac was still hiding in their tent. He went over to check on her and he found her sitting cross legged in the dark so he turned the torch on and sat in front of her after zipping up the tent to keep the warmth in.  
"You okay?" Jonny asked and Jac looked up at him like he had just declared world war three.  
"Oh yeah, I'm just bloody fine with bloody heartburn and the bloody back ache and bloating and bloody fainting earlier and exhaustion and bloody hormones and the bloody deep heat and-"  
"Stop saying bloody, and come here." Jonny said softly as he tried to conceal the shock that the usually brave, fearless woman in front of him had broken down into a fit of tears. He pulled her into a tight hug, though he moved a lot more than her because he didn't want to aggravate her back. They stayed hugging each other for a while, so Jonny slowly manoeuvred them to lie down, whilst they were still hugging, but so that they were more comfortable and face to face. "You know, I was not expecting that." Jonny joked halfheartedly and Jac stifled a little laugh. "But I'm glad you did tell me." He added sternly as he brushed a few strands of her long hair behind her ear and out of her face.

"And I don't think our daughter is happy about her mummy using that many swear words because she's a little restless now. She can't even sleep!" Jonny laughed as he felt her daughter kick against her mother's ribcage; thankfully, she had changed position since the morning and she was no longer kicking her bladder. "Have you had anything for dinner?" Jonny asked curiously. Reluctantly, Jac took out the empty packet that had previously contained a family sized bar of Oreo chocolate. He saw a little smirk escape her lips. "It's not something to be proud of." Jonny laughed. "Well actually, it probably is; I don't think I could eat a whole bar by myself."

"She wanted it, not me." Jac stated quietly.  
"You do realise you're a hormonal wreck at the moment right? One minute your snapping, then breaking down in tears, now your being all coy and innocent." Jonny smirked.  
"I _am_ innocent." Jac protested.  
"Sure you are." Jonny said sarcastically so Jac elbowed him before they settled down once again.  
"I don't suppose you're offering another cocoa body butter massage are you?" Jac queried. "Not for us to do _that_, but I could do with a nice rub down." Jac smiled. Jonny shook his head in disbelief at her feisty and petulant temper.  
"Sure." He smiled. Jac pulled off her jumper, shirt and bra, and once again, Jonny massaged her entire upper half -minus her face- from her neck and back, to her breasts and bump.

* * *

Gemma and Harry were laying in silence, relaxing, when Gemma began to feel the annoying ache in her abdomen returning. She looked besides her at Harry to check her was still awake before she attempted to find the courage to ask him to help her again.  
"H-Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you... Can you rub my stomach again? Please?" She pleaded embarrassingly.  
"Yeah, course I can." Harry smiled as he climbed out of his sleeping bag, unzipped her one, and then sat on her lap once again. He rolled her top up and gently palpated her abdomen to relieve the cramps that she hated. "Stop being embarrassed about a perfectly normal biological process." Harry said softly as he saw Gemma's blushing cheeks.  
"You'd be embarrassed if you were in my position." Gemma stated.  
"No I wouldn't. I don't get it, what's there to be embarrassed about? Blood comes out your vagina, some women get cramps, some women get moody and it's over and done with within a week." Harry explained.

"It's just an embarrassing thing." Gemma stated as she suppressed a moan because the cramps were easing away at Harry's massage.  
"Yeah but why? Why is it embarrassing?"  
"I don't know, it just is." Gemma stated as she placed her hands under her head.  
"Feeling better yet?" He asked and Gemma nodded. "Listen, if you're in pain again in the night and you want me to rub your stomach again just wake me up okay, I don't mind." Harry smiled and Gemma nodded.

* * *

7pm  
Jac had thoroughly enjoyed the massage, but now she seriously needed the toilet so she excused herself from Jonny's arms, redressed herself and exited the tent. She used a torch to avoid the tent pegs and guy ropes, when suddenly she soon the torch on a hooded figure with his hands out, ready to attack.  
"Aaaahh!" Jac screamed at the top of her lungs causing her bladder to leak because she had needed the toilet so much.  
"Told you I'd get you back." Michael laughed as he pulled his hood down. Upon hearing here scream, Jonny had exited the tent and he shined the torch between two tents to see liquid dripping from between Jac's legs and because the temperature was freezing, the liquid was steaming.  
"Wow, real funny Michael." Jonny said sarcastically as he put his arm soothingly on Jac's back.  
"What? I didn't think she'd wet herself!" Michael laughed even more whilst Jac was only glad that it was dark and the others couldn't see how red in the face she was. However, they were only a few meters away from the campfire so everyone else probably had a good idea of what was going on as they heard the trickle of fluid.  
"C'mon, let's just get you cleaned up." Michael said as he tried to help but Jac only pushed him away.  
"Get off of me." She snapped as she self consciously wrapped her arms around herself.  
"You go and finish off, I'll get you some clean clothes." Jonny whispered to Jac. She was grateful of his support as she quickly waddled off towards the forest, using her torch as a guide.

Jonny grabbed a pack of body wipes, a spare pair of leggings, underwear and a pad from Jac's bag before he jogged over to the forest. He thought it'd be hard to locate her but he saw a small artificial light amongst the trees and he knew that that was her. Once he approached her, she had finished emptying her bladder so she was standing awkwardly in her wet clothes.

"I'm gonna get him back." Jac threatened as she leant on Jonny for support whilst she slipped her hiking boots off to get changed.  
"Got any ideas?" Jonny queried.  
"Not yet." Jac stated.  
"I have." Jonny smiled smugly. He then began explained his plan to Jac, which they planned to put in place the following morning. They then went back to their tent where Jac's hormones surged through her and she ended up, once again, on top of Jonny making love.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	27. Chapter 27

**3am**  
Gemma had been laying in her sleeping bag, awake for almost an hour, trying to rub her cramps away like Harry had done, but it wasn't working. Combined with the snotty, blocked nose and sore throat she had, she wasn't in a good mood and she ended up pushing down on her abdomen as hard as she could to take her anger out, but that didn't work either. She looked across at Harry who was fast asleep. She had already woken him up early the previous morning because of her blocked nose and although he pretended that he was happy to do it, she knew he just wanted to stay in bed. That's why she didn't want to wake him up, but it was coming to the point where she didn't really have a choice.

"Harry... Harry..." Gemma whispered as she rubbed his arm. "Harry." Gemma said louder and he eventually stirred and groggily rubbed his eyes.  
"What's up?" He queried as he propped himself up on his elbows. Gemma didn't know how to ask and as a painful cramp contracted her uterus to expel it's lining, her eyes glistened with tears. "Oh, come here." He whispered as he shuffled in his sleeping bag so that he laid besides her and she turned on her side so her back was facing him. He wrapped him arms around her abdomen and gently palpated engrossed soft skin. "You haven't been awake for long have you?" Harry asked quietly.  
"Just woke up." Gemma mumbled after she shook her head. She knew if he'd have known how long she'd been awake, he'd give her a lecture about that fact that he didn't mind and she really didn't want to have to listen, or to speak. She just wanted to relax as much as she could.  
"Okay, well try and go back to sleep if you can." He whispered as he continued to comfort her. Gemma looked at the pockets in the side of the tent in front of her, all filled with the medications that she was drugged up on which thankfully were relieving her of the banging headache and achy limbs she had had earlier. Her eyes fell upon the family sized whole nut chocolate bar that Harry had gotten for her and she then noticed the rumbles in her stomach. She decided that she could trust Harry not to spread rumours around about her so she took the chocolate bar, unwrapped it, and placed a square in her mouth. "Pass me a square." Harry whispered. Gemma did so and she felt more relaxed and less embarrassed because he was eating at 3am too. After eating a few squares and listening to Harry's gentle voice whispering comforting words whilst he rubbed her cramps away, she began to feel sleepy. She did as Harry had told her earlier, and let her eyelids fall so she fell into a deep sleep.

Harry looked down to see that Gemma's eyes were closed and she didn't move at all so she must've been asleep. He took the chocolate bar and put it in the tent pocket so she didn't roll onto it, before he wrapped his arms back around her, and fell asleep himself.

* * *

**6:30am**  
Michael awoke to his usual half six alarm on his iPod and after a good stretch and a sip of water, get got himself up and headed over to the forest to relieve himself. As he was walking over, he found Jac and Jonny at the edge of the forest pointing and looking up in a tree.  
"I can't believe how good your aim is. You had to get it perfect to get it on that nest." Jonny said as he looked at a twig nest, high up in an old oak tree.  
"Get what on the nest?" Michael queried curiously.  
"Oh erm nothing. Have a good sleep?" Jonny asked as he turned around, he pretended that he didn't know that Michael was there until then.  
"Yeah. You?" Michael asked worriedly as he was sure something was going on here.  
"We're fine." Jac smiled smugly. Michael nodded confusedly before he walked further into the forest.

After relieving himself, Michael walked past Jac and Jonny and back to his tent, but he was sure he heard the pair sniggering. He began to pack away his sleeping bag to get ready to leave soon -he was always one of the first people ready- but he found his empty phone sock and wondered where his iPhone was. No. Jac wouldn't. Well actually, she probably would have.

Michael stormed out of his tent and over to the couple who were obviously acting innocent.  
"You threw my phone up there, just because you bloody pissed yourself?" Michael snapped as he stormed past the two. Jac and Jonny couldn't help but laugh as they watched the American climb the tree with difficulty. As the pair watched him climb, Guy came up behind them wondering whether his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Would either of you two care to explain to me why he is climbing the tree?" He asked curiously as he folded his arms across his chest and watched Michael too.  
"I think he needs a psych referral." Jac stated calmly. "It's not the first time he's done something crazy." Jac stated.  
"Really?" Guy asked worriedly.  
"Jac, give me my phone." Michael ordered from the tree branch where he had found that the bird's nest was in fact, empty.  
"What, the one you asked me to hold while you had a funny five minutes and decided to climb a tree? Okay, here you go." Jac said sweetly as she took his phone out of her pocket and held it up.  
"You are such a-"  
"Not in the presence of my daughter thank you." Jonny shouted sternly. Michael huffed and caught his breath back before he climbed back down the tree and snatched the phone off of Jac.

"This trek is turning into a prank war." Guy concluded humorously. As they watched Michael storm off back to his tent. The trio then headed back to camp too.  
"Well, as long as you don't piss Jac off, I think you'll be okay." Jonny joked.  
"But anything pisses Jac off." Guy stated riskily and Jac glared at him.  
"Exactly. Be careful." Jonny warned. Jac went to hit Jonny in the balls but he grabbed her, lifted her up and balanced here on his hip like a child. "Oh no you don't." He smiled. He would've swung her over his shoulder but that could pose a risk to their baby.  
"Put me down now or I'm gonna wet myself. And you know I ain't joking." Jac stated firmly. Jonny sighed before he carefully placed Jac on her feet. She turned around and headed back to the forest which made both men smirk at her.  
"I love it when she waddles." Jonny smiled.  
"Yes, well Im sure she doesn't." Guy smirked.

* * *

Guy headed back to his tent and had had breakfast and gotten ready by 7am. Once again, his daughter wasn't up -well she hadn't been seen- so he unzipped her tent, to find her snuggled in Arthur Digby's arms fast asleep. He had his arms wrapped around her and his hands rested on her abdomen so he guessed that he had been comforting her when she got menstrual cramps and Guy knew she'd be embarrassed if she was awoken by her dad so instead, he zipped the tent up and rang her phone.

Zosia's eyes shot open at the ringing of her phone. Arthur to had been woken up and she fumbled in his arms until she found her phone and picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Ah, so are still alive." Her father joked. Zosia moaned before she hung up and chucked the phone somewhere in the tent. "Zosia, up now." He ordered before he left her, hoping she would get up in the next five minutes before he would have to use a bottle of cold water.

* * *

"Sleeping beauty wake up." Harry whispered softly. Gemma stirred before she looked up to see Harry with a mug of hot chocolate and two warm croissants with jam for them each. "You feeling a bit better?" He queried.  
"The cramps have gone but I'm still a bit stuffy." Gemma replied as she sat up and took the plate an d mug from Harry so they could both eat their breakfast. "Mm, how'd you warm the croissants up?" Gemma queried.  
"Wrapped them in foil and put them at the edge of the fire." Harry replied. "Although, by the look of the clouds out there, I think it's gonna be put out soon; it looks like it's gonna chuck it down."  
"How do you know it's not gonna snow?"  
"I just do."  
"So you'd place a bet that it's gonna rain, not snow today?" Gemma queried.  
"Definitely." Harry replied as Gemma sneezed, "bless you." He added.  
"Thanks. Okay, so if it rains, I'll... rub deep heat into your back, arms and legs for you. And if it snows, you have to... Get me more chocolate for tonight. A lot more." Gemma concluded. "Agreed?" She queried.  
"Agreed." Harry shook her hand.

* * *

Guy was sitting in front of the dying fire when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Arthur, and he quickly glanced over at his boss, before he tiptoed into his tent which made Guy smirk. He left it a minute or two before he got up and headed over to his daughter's tent.  
"Zosia, up you get." He ordered.  
"Don't you dare open the tent." She said quickly after realising that her father was outside.  
"Why?" He chuckled.  
"Because I'm getting changed." She stated.  
"Not that I'd want to come in but surely you're not that self conscious?"  
"I'm changing something other than clothes." Zosia stated and her father immediately got her hint.  
"Right, I'll leave you to it then." Guy said awkwardly before he went back around the fire.

* * *

Sacha, Jac and Jonny were sitting around the fire because they were all ready to set off for the day, when Michael sat near them.  
"So Michael, I hear there was a lunatic climbing a tree this morning. Did you see anything?" Sacha queried innocently.  
"Shut up." Michael snapped.  
"Look, you haven't even said sorry to Jac after last night." Sacha stated and Jac looked awkwardly at the floor because she didn't think that Sacha knew- that could possibly mean that everyone else knew what happened too.  
"Alright, Jac, I'm sorry about scaring you last night." Michael said sincerely.  
"Jac." Sacha said as he nudged her with his elbow.  
"I'm sorry about your phone." Jac said eventually.  
"Apology accepted, though that doesn't mean I won't be getting you back." Michael hinted and Jac looked up worriedly at Jonny before she looked back at Michael.  
"No, look stop please. You got me, I got you, we're even." She pleaded.  
"Excuse me?" Michael laughed. "You locked me in my tent, I scared you and you make me climb up a tree. The score's 2-1 Jac, it's not even." He stated.

"Excuse me?" Sacha mocked. "You drew on my face on the coach, Jac locked you in the tent on my request so it's 2-2 and we're even." Sacha concluded happily, but his face, along with everyone else's, turned to concern when Jac leant as far forward as she could and hung her head in her hands.  
"Jac, what's wrong?" Jonny asked quickly.  
"How is it possible to get heartburn at this time in the morning, when I haven't even eaten anything?" Jac moaned loudly.  
"I'll get the Gaviscon." Jonny sighed as he leant behind him and pulled his heavy bag over the log and in between his legs. He opened the top pocket where there was a mini first aid kit, painkillers, Jac's cocoa butter, and the Gaviscon box. He took out the tray of tablets, pushed two into Jac's hand and she chewed on them -as instructed- before she swallowed them. "Just give it time to kick in." He said softly as he rubbed Jac's back gently. Jonny then noticed that no one had seen Mo or Mr T that morning so he left Jac and unzipped their tent to find the pair both asleep under a sleeping bag together and Mo's white bra was on Mr T's face. Jonny didn't have the heart to wake them, so instead, he rolled their tent door up so everyone could see them, and he sat down back next to Jac.

* * *

**7:50am**  
"As amusing at that is, can someone wake them please because we need to be leaving soon." Guy said as everyone -minus mo and Mr T- we're sat around the now only smoking fire, whilst their tent was wide open for all to see.  
"Can't we just leave without them?" Jonny joked as he got up. "Maureen. Maureen." Jonny said as he nudged her but she barely stirred. "MAUREEN!" He shouted and Mo quickly darted up and then rubbed her eyes.  
"What?" She shrieked at her best friend after being rudely awoken, only to find everyone in the circle was looking at her.  
"We're leaving in ten minutes." Jonny stated. "And I suggest you start getting ready, by putting your bra on." He smirked as he nodded behind her. Mo looked at Mr T who was still asleep with her bra on his face. The cup of it was covering his eyes and forehead as he snored lightly.  
"Shut up." Mo ordered before she pulled the tent door down and zipped the tent up for some privacy. Jonny just chuckled before he sat down next to Jac again.

"Feeling better?" He queried.  
"Mm. But I'm hungry." Jac stated. They both knew that straight after taking Gaviscon, eating would stop it from soothing Jac's heartburn but she hadn't eaten anything at all yet.  
"Right well, just give it an hour and you can have something. But if you feel shaky or dizzy at all tell me, I don't want you fainting again." Jonny said sternly.  
"I will." Jac huffed like a child.

* * *

**7:59am**  
"Good morning." Jonny smiled as Mo and Mr T finally emerged from their tent.  
"Piss off." Mo muttered as the pair began to dismantle the tent.  
"Ooh, not a morning person then." Jonny joked.  
"Mo, are you aware that your coat is inside out?" Jac queried as she smiled.  
"Jac, are you aware that I've just got enough energy to boot you into tomorrow?" Mo snapped. Awkwardly, everyone sat in silence and once the pair had packed their tents away, the group set off.

* * *

**10am**  
"Right, we'll take a break here." Guy announced as they reached a fountain in a park which was surrounded by benches.  
"Ooh, actual toilets." Jac smiled as she saw a public toilet block. "I'm starving, get me something out for when I get back." Jac ordered to Jonny before she waddled off to the brick building.

"You in a better mood yet?" Jonny queried as he joint Mo and Mr T so he wasn't by himself.  
"Course I am, I've got food." Mo smiled as she took a bit out of a granola bar.  
"So, you two have a nice night?" Jonny smirked.  
"For the record, even though he had my bra on his face, I was wearing one." Mo stated.  
"Well how did you end up with it on your face then?" Jonny laughed at Mr T.  
"I don't know. The last thing I remember last night, was Mo jumping on top of me. Surprisingly, I don't think there was any alcohol involved." He admitted and Jonny smirked.  
"How's the ginger twiglet?" Mo queried worriedly.  
"Why?" Jonny asked.  
"Look at her." Mo said quietly as she nodded over to the toilet block. Jac had just come out and she had her arms wrapped tightly around her bump. Her face was as white as a sheet -it had lost it's recent glow- and she looked upset for some reason. Jonny began to walk over to Jac and when he put his arm around her shoulders, she made no effort to embrace his hold.

"You're looking a little shaky again, you need something sweet." Jonny concluded as he decided that she probably had low blood sugar after she hadn't eaten all morning.  
"No, I'm not hungry." Jac said quietly before she sat down on the bench, crossed her legs, and began biting her nails. She felt sick to her stomach at what she thought was happening, it was like her dream all over again.  
"What? You said you were starving just now." Jonny stated confusedly.  
"Well I've changed my mind." Jac stated. Jonny knew when she was in a mood like that, that the best thing to do was to give her some time along to calm down so he went to join Mo and Mr T again.

"What's wrong with her?" Mo asked quietly.  
"Hormones probably." Jonny replied.  
"No, it's not that, she looks really upset." Mo whispered as she didn't take her eyes off of the consultant.  
"Well you go and have a word with her because she ain't talking to me." Jonny stated. Mo was about to go after her when Jac herself stood up and headed back to the toilets quickly. Mo chased after Jac fearing that she was ill and as Jac entered the toilets, she vomited into the toilet whilst Mo pulled her ponytail back behind her. It was only bile because she hadn't eaten since the previous night, and even then it was only chocolate.

"Were you sick just now too?" Mo queried and the consultant shook her head as she flushed the toilet and then pushed past the registrar to stand by the sinks. "Is it just a stomach bug?" Mo asked and Jac shook her head again. "Well what's wrong then?" She asked but Jac didn't reply, she remained silent as she felt sick to her stomach still, internally thinking about what she could've done to prevent this. "C'mon Jac, tell me. It's nothing I have heard -or been through myself- before." She said. Jac mumbled something really quietly. "Speak up."  
"I'm bleeding." Jac admitted quietly and he bottom lip quivered.

"Oh, come here." Mo said softly as she pulled Jac into an awkward hug where Jac's bump was in the way. She knew it was most likely nothing to worry about because Jac tended to worry about even the smallest of things when it was it do with her unborn daughter. Mo had caught Jac performing an ultrasound on the ward several times because Jac had said that she was kicking less than usual so she was worried, when actually, the baby was just sleeping. "How much?" Mo asked but Jac remained silent as her thoughts were running wild. She pulled away from her partner's -or soon to be ex partner's- best friend.

"H... How on earth am I supposed to tell Jonny?" Jac asked quietly as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were reddened and they were only made to seem worse by her pale complexion.  
"Jac you're just panicking over nothing. Like last time, remember. Everything was fine after that." Mo stated. She couldn't help but smile at the consultant's vulnerable side because it was one that was rarely seen, though when it was seen, it was usually only ever seen by Mo herself. "Look stay here I'll get Mr T." Mo said as she left the toilets. Jac went to stop her, but she didn't want to have to go out there and face Jonny. She had lost the one thing that was keeping their relationship together.

Moments later, Mo, Mr T and Jonny ran into the toilets -which only had two cubicles in so it was very small-, crowding Jac and making her feel even worse.  
"Jac?" Jonny queried worriedly.  
"Okay, can you two wait outside and give Jac some space please?" Mr T asked because Jac looked like she was about to faint. Reluctantly, Jonny was pulled out of the small room by Mo leaving just a terrified Jac and her obstetrician. "Right, how much blood have you lost?" He asked. Jac was about to speak but she stopped because she knew if she said something but that point, she wouldn't be able to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. "More or less than a teaspoon?" He asked to make it simpler

"Less, but-"  
"Any cramping?"  
"No but-"  
"Jac, calm down, you're still pregnant." Mr T smiled.  
"But the dream and then the blood and-"  
"Jac nightmares are common during pregnancy. Let me guess, you dreamt that you lost the baby?" He said and Jac nodded. "Jac it's normal, I promise. Whenever you get worried, your medical knowledge goes out the window." He smiled. "Look, have you and Jonny had sex recently?"  
"Last night." Jac admitted quietly.  
"Well then there you go; that's why you've had a little bit of bleeding. But seeing as this is the second time you've had bleeding, I have to strongly recommend that you abstain from sex for the remainder of your pregnancy."  
"I will. I will." She mumbled as she rubbed her bump.  
He then noticed a small smile, tugging at the edges of Jac's lips as she raised her hands to her bump. "Is she kicking?" He asked and Jac nodded embarrassingly. "See, nothing to worry about, I'll go and get Jonny." He said softly before he left Jac, and within seconds, Jonny rushed in.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack one day!" Jonny laughed as he pulled Jac into a hug. "Did Mr T say anything other than the fact that you're an over worrying numpty?" He queried.  
"I can't have sex for the rest of the pregnancy." Jac muttered over his shoulder.  
"Okay... Well that doesn't mean we can't still be intimate." Jonny smiled. They hadn't had sex since she'd conceived their baby until a couple of days ago so he was sure they could last another few months. After giving each other a hug which they both needed, Jonny pulled away first. "Right, you haven't eaten all day and I'm sure my little girl's hungry too so c'mon." Jonny smiled as he guided her out of the toilets and back over to the bench where he got her something to eat.

* * *

Mr T had just explained to Guy what had happened and Harry and Gemma had overheard them.  
"How can you get so worried over a little bit of blood? Surely if you're miscarrying, there's going to be a hell of a lot of blood." Harry stated.  
"Harry anyone who's pregnant will be worried about the tiniest of things. Jac can't help it, I was the same." Gemma stated. "I remember the first time I thought I felt my baby move, and then I didn't feel anything for days so I got really worried and went to see the midwife. Turns out it was actually too early to feel any movement and that it was probably just wind." Gemma smirked and Harry burst out laughing. "Yeah, it's funny now but I was mortified at the time." Gemma protested.

"I can imagine. 'My baby's dead!' 'No dear, it's just flatulence.'" Harry mocked before he laughed again.

* * *

"Have you got any Vaseline?" Zosia queried her father.  
"No. Why?" He relied.  
"Never mind." She pretended it was nothing but she was in agony when she walked. She was chafing between her legs thanks to the pad she was wearing and her inner thighs were red raw. She knew they still had a few days left to hike but they had another team building day the next day so hopefully then, she would be able to recover. And the only reason she was in that situation was that her flow wasn't sufficient enough to use a tampon because she was ending her period.  
"Zosia." Guy said sternly as he wasn't going to let her hide something from him.  
"Yes." She sighed.  
"What's wrong?" He asked and his daughter rolled her eyes. He then had an inkling so he dropped a pen from his pocket. "Oh, would you get that for me? My back's playing up." He lied. Zosia huffed before she bent down and grabbed the pen, only to let out an uncontrollable moan in pain as she stood back up. "You're chafing." He concluded smugly.

"Well I'm glad you find it so amusing." Zosia snapped.  
"You never used to have that problem when we went hiking before. Oh wait, are you wearing a sanitary towel?" He asked and Zosia awkwardly nodded. "That would be why then. Hang on." He said as he turned to his hiking bag and opened the top pocket. He searched through until he took out a Chapstick he had used when his lips were dry from the harsh climate. "Keep this, it should help a bit." He offered her the small tube which she reluctantly took. "And I don't want it back." He joked.  
"Thanks." Zosia muttered before she turned on her heel and walked slowly to the toilet block.

* * *

"Is it me, or is it starting to rain?" Harry said smugly.  
"I'm not in the mood Harry." Gemma sighed. She then realised how rude she was being when she saw Harry's shocked face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be bitchy." She added.  
"Is that polite-ish talk for: Harry shut up?" He queried and Gemma nodded. He mocked locking his lips shut and throwing away the keys, before he sat besides her on the bench and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

"Right, are you okay if we make a move?" Guy asked Jac kindly.  
"Yeah sure." Jac replied as she stood up whilst pushing her hand into her spine for support. To be honest, Jac was just embarrassed about the ordeal and now that she thought about it, she realised was being ridiculous. Guy then walked away and Jac turned to Mo. "Thanks for not laughing at me." Then she turned to Mr T. "And thanks for setting me straight." She forced a smile.  
"Don't worry about it." Mr T smiled.  
"Yeah, there's nothing to laugh at anyway. You just showed how much you love your daughter already." Mo smiled. Jac nodded before the group left for the rest of their hike.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry but I have health problems that I need to address so I can no longer continue with this fic as I am taking a break from fan fiction. Today, I was diagnosed with **female athlete triad**. Which I didn't think was serious, but I have now learnt that it could mean I'm **infertile**. And, I've always wanted to have a family when I'm older.

Basically, it was my own fault -I know I've been pushing myself too hard with running and swimming. But it's only now that I know _how_ hard. I hope to make myself better- well to improve my health anyway but I just need to focus on real life rather than writing stories for a little while. It'll probably only be a couple of weeks but I just thought I'd let you all know. (Btw, I know recovery is way longer than that, but i need time to sort myself out.)

Sorry for rambling on but hopefully the break will mean that my writing will be better when I return because I'm constantly writing stories and sometimes run out of ideas. Thank you for all your support and thanks to everyone who's ever read or reviewed this or my other stories. I hope to publish a new story soon xxxx


End file.
